The Seal of Anubis
by renegade96
Summary: Only mere Months have passed since the war with Zeref and Fairytail along with Magnolia have been enjoying a period of peace. Until on a cold snowy night a random baby is dropped on the doorstep, a baby with sinister markings. For this baby had the Mark of Anubis, a terrifying symbol placed on the descendants of a evil ancient wizard. Now the Fairytail Guild has a ticking time bomb
1. Introductions

( So it turns out I uploaded old unrevised drafts instead of my more up to date ones..okay to be fair I've been working on this damn thing for over two years now. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave comments of that tickles your fancy and all that other stuff)

Going on guys, this is some introductions to characters in the following stories. Few things. One being that no one has aged much in this story. Reason being I do what I want. Also I want to point something out. I do not support all these stupid couple nicknames and shit made by the fan community. Seriously don't get me started. I'm only including couples that the Fairytail writers are obviously gonna go with. Anyway, these are introductions. I'm introducing them like this because I feel like it As always enjoy the story, check the show out, bla bla bla.

Name: Ragnar Dreyer  
Age: 17  
Type of Magic: Shadow Phoenix Slaying Magic  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Purple  
Height: 6ft 6  
Weight: 185 pounds  
Analysis: Strange purple markings all over his muscular body. A true prodigy of a wizard adopted son of Mira and Laxus. Someone who is always working or training. Loves the Fairytail guild and would die for it without a second thought. As a child, he met the Shadow Phoenix, Ceannairc who taught him his magic. Shortly after he graduated from his master's training regime, Erza took him and his sister under her wing and taught them what it means to be a member of Fairytail and advanced combat techniques. Usually wears a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, tennis shoes, gold chain, and earrings

Name: Violet Dreyer

Age: 16  
Type of Magic: Solar/ Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic  
Hair Color: Purple  
Eye Color: Indigo  
Height: 5ft 6  
Weight: 129 pounds  
Analysis: Violet is a renegade, marching to the beat of her own drum. A prodigy in her own right, she strives to be the best. When she was a little girl, she grew jealous of her brother who was learning magic. Then one day she ran into the sibling pair of dragons Samhradh and Gerlach who taught her solar and lunar dragon slaying magic respectively. During the day, she feeds off the sun and during night, she feeds off the moon. Violet, like most angsty teenagers, has a rebellious streak. However, she really has a heart of gold but tries to bury it behind rage. She is secretly envious of her older brother's superior skill and the fact the whole guild seems who appears to prefer him over her. As a result, she lashes out at him the most but really just wants to be just like him. Her best friend is Cana Alberona and the two have a team together called Young and Reckless

Name: Storm Fullbuster

Age: 16  
Type of Magic: Ice Make, Water Make  
Hair Color: Blue  
Eye Color: Gray  
Height: 6ft  
Weight: 150 pounds  
Parents: Gray and Juvia Fullbuster  
Analysis: Gray is a proud, slightly arrogant wizard who has taken the magic both his parents use and added his own twist to it, inventing a type of magic called Water Make. Storm has a loud mouth that he loves to run, often causing him to get into fights, particularly his rival Violet. That being said, it is all done in good fun and Storm won't hesitate to save his guild mates. He has a dog's loyalty to his guild. Storm is widely thought as the good looking one of this newest bunch of wizards, something he takes great delight in, flirting being his favorite past time hobby. However, he is really a gentleman and wouldn't harm a fly unless he has to

Alain Dragneel

Age: 15  
Type of Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Star Magic  
Height: 5ft 8  
Weight: 145 pounds  
Parents: Natsu and Lucy Dragneel  
Analysis: Alain really takes after his father, Natsu and together are going to drive poor Lucy crazy. A fun loving, always smiling kind of guy, it takes a lot to piss Alain off. However, if one manages to do just that, then the fires of Hell will not come close to mirroring his wrath. Alain was taught his dragon slayer magic as a way to honor the late Igneel. Then Lucy's Celestial Spirits taught Alain a rare form of magic called Star Magic. A type of magic that uses stardust to freeze, burn or create things and come in a variety of colors. Alain is a close friend to Ragnar Dreyer and is a member of a team called The Brotherhood along with Ragnar. When it comes to the opposite sex, Alain is notoriously shy

Name: Ishizu Scarlet

Age: 5  
Type of Magic: Barrier Magic  
Height: 4ft  
Weight: 89 pounds  
Parents: Erza and Jellal Fernandes  
Analysis: Ishizu is the embodiment of sweetness and innocence. Her past time is helping her mom make cookies and giving them to the members of the guild. She is always asking people to play and is rarely turned down. She hardly gets to see her father Jellal so every man in the guild is always spoiling her. She hardly knows any magic and her powers only surface when she is in extreme danger. She possesses a magic called Barrier magic, something that allows her to make barriers with energy and well as use magical energy beams as a form of offense. Erza is very overprotective of her young daughter and when not working always has one eye on her. Erza had her keep her own surname so no one would be able to connect Ishizu to her father for her daughter's sake

Name: Naomi Redfox

Age: 17  
Type of Magic: Darkness Magic  
Height: 6ft 1  
Weight: 121 pounds  
Parents: Gajeel and Levi Redfox  
Naomi is quite a peculiar young lady. She practices Darkness Magic, as did Master Zero. She claims she learned this magic from reading books. Not really close to anyone in the guild, she likes to spend her free time reading. However, she does one trait that separates her from the others. She is obsessed with Ragnar Dreyer, always looking at him as he walks about the guild hall. She always tries to go on jobs with him, she draws pictures of him in her notebook, she has put him on a pedestal, Hell, it would be safe to say that Naomi worships the ground Ragnar walks on. Naomi has recently started stalking Ragnar as he walks home, unknown to him. She is a fierce fighter although, she is not the typical Fairytail member, caring more about her well-being than the well-being of others

Name: Jeremiah Strauss

Age: 17  
Type of Magic: Venom God Slaying magic  
Height: 6ft 4  
Weight: 170 pounds  
Parents: Elfman and Evergreen Strauss  
Jeremiah is the third member of The Brotherhood, close friend to Alain and Ragnar. He has blonde hair and emerald eyes. He is a tactician and always has a plan. He is a gifted wizard and someone who people go to when facing tribulations. A natural born leader and someone who always lends his shoulder for people to cry on. Jeremiah is a compassionate person who fights as a means to protect the ones he loves

Name: Nashi Dragneel

Age: 19

Type of Magic: Celestial Wizard

Height: 6ft 3

Weight: 126 pounds

Parents: Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

Nashi is the oldest member of the new generation of Fairytail wizards. She has black hair and value eyes and tattoos everywhere. She took after her mother and is a Celestial Wizard. She is not really close to any member of the guild except for her mother. She is seen as a bitch by many of the wizards in the newest generation of Fairytail wizards due to her stuck-up attitude. She is hardly around the guild hall as she focuses on getting the highest education possible. She values brains over brawn and almost never fights.


	2. A baby is found

_In a land, far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such Guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain Guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends are born. A Guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name. . . is Fairytail_

One a particularly snowy day, a baby's desperate cry for warmth can be heard throughout the silent city of Magnolia. The source of the crying is located on the front steps of the Fairytail Guild Hall where the Fairytail master, Makarov along with Mira and Laxus Dreyer are the only ones who remained along with their six-month year-old girl, Violet Dreyer who was happily playing with her toys on the floor. Mira, confused on the crying opened the door to see a crying baby boy with only blankets around his body for protection. Taking pity, Mira brought the baby boy into the guild hall and walked towards Makarov and Laxus. Annoyed by the newcomer's cries, Violet stuck her fingers in her ears " No!" she shouted, just learning how to speak. The baby boy looked a couple of months older then Violet as Mira held the baby for Makarov and Laxus to inspect " now who would leave a baby out in this weather I wonder?" Makarov pondered out loud as he looked closely at the baby. Due to the blankets, all that identifiable is his purple eyes " and no one was out there?" Laxus asked Mira. His wife shook her head" not a soul was even stirring and due to the fact it only just started snowing I didn't see any footprints.". Makarov's eyes softened as he continued to look at the helpless lad" get him some clothes and a bottle quick Mira". The S class wizard nodded to hastily followed Makarov's orders. Soon, the baby boy was contently sucking on a bottle while Mira removed the blankets from his body that were his only form of protection towards the cold. When she did, she found something strange. All over the baby's body were strange purple tribal-like markings. Mira didn't know why but looking at these markings made feel uneasy, almost scared" Master? Laxus?" she called, unsure what to make of it. Both men hurried over and looked over the baby's markings, puzzled looks on their faces " who puts tattoos on a baby?" Laxus asked. Makarov had a strange look on his face _it can't be! I didn't think it would reemerge! Why now, after all this time?!_ Laxus noticed the look on his grandfather's face" what's that look for?" Makarov sighed" I know what these markings are. They are the Seal of Anubis"

Laxus and Mira looked at each other" the Seal of Anubis?' they asked each other. Makarov nodded" long ago, before the time of Zeref, there was another wizard, said to have been just as if not more powerful than The Black Wizard. His name was Anubis. A man of unspeakable power and cruelty, it's said that he had a massive empire, one to have nearly encompassed the whole world in search of immortality. However, death would eventually reach Anubis but as a last resort, he cast one of the most forbidden spells, the Generation Shift..Due to this, when he died, he cursed his own bloodline. Once every century until he ran out of descendants, a baby from his bloodline would bear the marks we now see before us. These marks will give the child immense magic power but at a cost. The more the boy matures, the more his powers will, until it becomes too much for the body to handle and he explodes with the destructive force to wipe out half the country. "Mira and Laxus looked at the happily cooing baby " so this is like a ticking time bomb?" Laxus asked as though he didn't believe it. Makarov nodded sadly" and that's the fate that would be best for the boy. At worst, Dark Guilds would capture him and use him to bring forth Anubis once again. If that were to happen, no one would survive". Mira covered her mouth as Laxus frowned" so what do we do?" Makarov reached for the baby" there's only one thing to do, I'm afraid. We must destroy the child, it's what's best for all of us, including him" Mira shielded him away on instinct" you can't! He's just a baby!' Makarov sighed" Mira, this has to be done. For the sake of everyone". Mira walked away" there has to be another way though!" Makarov had a look of regret but said firmly" hand the child over Mira. I won't tell you again. I'll make sure he doesn't feel it". Laxus stood up" sorry gramps but I'm gonna have to stop you. I agree with Mira on this one, just because something may happen doesn't mean you can just kill the baby". Makarov sighed" then what do you propose we do?!" Mira spoke up" me and Laxus can raise this little guy. Maybe if we raise it and teach him how to control his powers, nothing will happen". Makarov thought, he didn't want to harm the child himself" it's risky. You two are playing with fire."

Mira shrugged" we're Fairytail, taking dangerous risks is what we do" Laxus nodded" don't worry Gramps, we got this". Makarov frowned, he didn't really like this plan but every child deserved a chance at life" if you think it will help, try it" Both Laxus and Mira smiled at their new son" what should we call him?" Laxus asked. " Smelly!" Violet said, wrinkling her nose. The adults laughed while Mira thought" how about Ragnar?". Laxus nodded" I like that name". Mira set Ragnar down who crawled to Violet and reached for her toys. Violet rudely shoved his hand away much to Ragnar's annoyance who tried again. Violet's response to this was to shriek angrily" my toys!" " Let me play!" Ragnar retorted; the first time he had spoken" No!" " Violet, share your toys sweetie" Mira said. Begrudgingly Violet let her new brother touch her toys and soon the two were happily playing together. Makarov watched Ragnar with a worried look still, _what does this mean for Fairytail?_


	3. A Phoenix and a Dragon

16 years later-

Violet Dreyer stood in the woods looking at a decrepit building with a disgusted look on her face _why did Dad force me clear out this dark guild? Why can't someone else do it?_ she asked herself. Violet ran a hand through her Indigo hair " this is so freaking lame!" she said gathering her magic energy " **Solar Dragon Roar**!" she yelled, an explosion of solar light exploding out of her mouth and connecting with the building. When the smoke cleared, a massive hole was in place of the wall Violet had attacked. The wizards who inhabited the building were surprised. Violet quickly went to work in attacking the wizards " **Solar Dragon Wing Attack**!" Violet's arms engulfed in bright white light and shot right into the crowd of wizards. Bodies flew everywhere but Violet wasn't done yet " Solar Dragon Flame!" Blinding light covered Violet's body and fired towards the wizards. Soon there was no one stirring as Violet had a cocky smirk on her face as she observed her handiwork when a voice startled her " you're still as reckless as always, Violet".

Her body stiffened as she looked for the source. Violet gritted her teeth when she saw her older brother by a couple of months " Ragnar" she said coldly. Ragnar observed the building" You were supposed to interrogate these fools remember?" Violet rolled her eyes" Ragnar give me a break! It's not like these guys had anything important to say" Ragnar sighed as he walked into the building" Violet, you think that maybe that you should've done the job Father told you to do? It seems, as usual, I have to clean up after you". Violet scoffed" whatever, I'm heading back." Ragnar bit back a retort _honestly, she acts like a child_ he thought as he knelt next to a stirring wizard " hey buddy. Just answer some questions". The wizard spat in his face" screw you". Ragnar stood up as he heard footsteps behind him" hey you!" Ragnar turned around to see more wizards, presumably more who called the building home. Ragnar smirked as a pitch-black aura covered his body " **Shadow Phoenix Explosion**!" The building exploded as Ragnar flew away from the carnage " ah man, I overdid it. Ah well" He said dissolving into shadow and leaving the area.

Ragnar returned to the Fairytail Guild Hall a few hours later and walked in. Inside were wizards everywhere drinking and talking with each other and looking at the job request board. Ragnar walked straight to the counter where his mother, Mirajane was serving drinks with her usual smile " welcome back Ragnar!" He smiled" hello mother". Mirajane reached over and hugged her son" How was it?" Ragnar grinned as he hugged Mira back" quite annoying. Violet half-assed the job again." " Mind your language" Mira said still smiling. Ragnar smiled and ran a hand through his hair" yeah yeah I know. Where is Violet anyway?" Suddenly a shout erupted in the guildhall and people dived put of the way. Violet was yelling angrily at a young man with black hair, jeans, and a tank top " let's do this Dreyer!" he yelled. " I'm going to hurt you Storm Fulbuster!" " You wanna fight?!" " Let's go!' Storm and Violet yelled in anger and the two started fighting fiercely. Ragnar sighed and rolled his eyes " they're at it again Mother. When are they going to grow up?" Mira still had her usual smile" I think those two are adorable when they fight." Ragnar sat down" if only she put half that energy into the jobs she took, maybe I wouldn't have to trail her" before grabbing a shot glass full of alcohol" and what do you think you're doing?" Mira asked narrowing her eyes. Ragnar took his hand away" oops. Sorry Mother" Ragnar said grinning sheepishly. A tall hulking figure walked towards the mother and son" ah come on Mira, let the boy have a drink." Ragnar smiled when he saw his father, Laxus" Father. When did you get back in town?" " Just now". Mira smiled" oh welcome back dear". Ragnar turned his head as the husband and wife kissed. Violet and Storm were still fiercely fighting and yelling angrily.

Ragnar stood up " that is enough!' he yelled grabbing them both by the hair and banging their heads together. Both Storm and Violet grimaced and glared at Ragnar" Why you. . . " " Don't do it Storm!" Ragnar outstretched both hands and dark magical energy exploded from his hands, throwing both against the wall " morons". Storm got up" you wanna fight me?!" Ragnar looked at Storm with cold, disinterested eyes " it seems as though you wish to engage in a battle with me boy." Storm smirked" I'd beat you within an inch of your life but I don't want to make your mommy cry". Ragnar narrowed his eyes" let's take this outside, foolish boy." Storm had a confident smirk as he followed Ragnar outside. The other wizards grinned and went outside to watch the fight. Ragnar narrowed his eyes at Storm " come at me then" Storm smiled " **Ice Make Tiger**!" he yelled making a tiger out of ice. The tiger snarled and jumped at Ragnar who simply step sided the ice creature and shattered it with a simple spell" too easy". Storm snarled" **Water Slicer**!" Sharp water blades headed straight for Ragnar who dodged them with easy and extended a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Pure dark lightning bolts flew from his hands and slammed right into Storm" enough of these games Storm. Fight for real otherwise, I won't waste my time". Storm growled" I am! **Ice Make Geyser**!" A geyser of ice erupted from under Ragnar who calmly stepped off and started floating in the air " how utterly pathetic. This is your best? **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" A burst of dark magical energy shot out of Ragnar's mouth and slammed into Storm who flew back and landed hard. Storm shakily got to his feet, breathing hard" **Ice Make Eagle**!" Ragnar just stood still as the ice eagles slammed into his body and as his body began to fall from the sky, it dissipated into shadow then disappeared. Ragnar appeared behind Storm" you fell for my Shadow Clone. Rookie mistake". Storm swung wildly at Ragnar who barely had to move in order to dodge" here, maybe If I fight without using my hands" Ragnar said smirking. Storm yelled angrily and kept swinging wildly at Ragnar who kept dodging with his arms behind his back. After a while, Ragnar's arms became covered in darkness " **Shadow Phoenix Wing Attack**!" Storm yelled in pain as he stumbled away from Ragnar" **Shadow Phoenix Bullets**!" Tiny orbs of pure darkness appeared next to Ragnar and rushed to Storm, exploding on impact.

While the battle was going on the other Fairytail wizards commented to each other about how it was going " Ragnar has really improved" Gildarts said before turning to Erza " you did well in teaching him combat". Erza smiled" thank you but I must say that Ragnar has taken all I taught him and put his own spin on it. He's done quite well for himself, I daresay he may be S- Class one day." Violet was watching the fight with bored eyes and listening to the conversation. It made her angry, her brother always got the spotlight, he always got the acceptance of the guild. Meanwhile, she was just known as the daughter of Laxus and Mira or Ragnar's little sister. Violet gritted her teeth and continued to watch the fight. Ragnar glanced at the exhausted Storm without breaking a sweat " I'm putting an end to this Storm. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! " Ragnar put his palms together as a vast amount of magical energy began to gather " **Shadow Phoenix Flare Cannon**!" after extending both his palms. A massive burst of dark energy exploded out of his palms and threw Storm into the air. Storm crashed on the ground hard and groaned. Violet narrowed his eyes _Ragnar may be beloved by all but someday I'm going to surpass him. I'll make S-Class and then Guild Master. Then everyone will have to realize that I am far better then my so-called brother is and will be forced to bow to me; and then, I'll kick Ragnar out of the guild!_


	4. Taking a Job

Ragnar stood in front of the job request board, eyeing down the various jobs. He was mostly interested in a job that required a monster to be slain as a way to test his power. However, none of the jobs were catching his eye and Ragnar considered going to the second floor. Of course, that would require an S-class wizard to accompany him and Ragnar preferred to work alone. He heard a scoff behind him" thinking too hard for you?" Ragnar turned to see Violet looking smugly at him" I'm trying to find a job, you should try it sometime". Violet smirked and returned to reading her book " why should I? Let others do all the work while I hang back and enjoy the good life". Ragnar rolled his eyes " lazy idiot. Why on earth do I have to deal with you?" Before she could answer, a commotion had broken out due to Natsu and Gray brawling. Storm stood not too far away with an arrogant smirk on his face, which pissed Violet off for some reason" why are you so happy loser?! It's not like you are strong enough to go toe to toe with anyone here!" " Shut your ugly mouth Dreyer, nobody cares what you think!" " Ahhhh!" Violet screamed before tackling Storm. Ragnar sighed as he watched the commotion. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see the woman who had taught him and his sister how to fight, Erza Scarlet. Ragnar smiled " oh hey, what's up?" he asked. " Are you busy at the moment?" she asked him. Ragnar shook his head " not really. I was looking for a job but nothing is interesting me". Erza grinned " I'm glad to hear it because I have a proposition for you" she said leading the way to an empty table.

The wizards sat down as Erza began to explain " There's a family of nobles that have asked for Fairytail's help. This job request was on the second floor. It's an S-Class request. All I know is that a monster has demanded been terrorizing the town of Clover, going after this certain family." Ragnar raised an eyebrow " sounds like fun to me. So, me and you are gonna slay this monster? What's the reward?" Erza handed him the flyer " Four hundred thousand Jewel". Ragnar grinned " oh I'm down. Let's kick some ass. So, it's just me and you?" Erza shook her head " No, we have two others coming with us. Cana and Violet". Ragnar groaned at the sound of his sister's name " do we have to bring her?" Erza narrowed her eyes " yes. As you know, Cana and Violet have formed a team. That and family should stick together." Ragnar sat back " fine, whatever you say boss". He turned his head to see Cana and his grumpy looking sister come to their table " you fill him in?" Cana asked Erza. She nodded " indeed". " Great, now let's get moving" Cana said. Ragnar glared at Violet _she's just gonna hold us back. If the enemy doesn't kill her, I might end up doing her in!_

The next morning the four wizards were at the train station, waiting to head to Clover, where the family lived. Ragnar and Violet were shooting each other dirty looks while Cana and Erza talked. Ragnar looked away from his sister to scan the people in the train station. He narrowed his eyes when he saw someone wearing a purple and Black Cloak. Their back was to him and the person was jam-packed with people but due to Ragnar's enhanced vision, he was still able to make it out. A black Hydra head. "Strange. Why would a wizard from a dark guild be in public view? And why hasn't anybody noticed?" Hey stupid! You coming or what?!" Violet yelled. Ragnar looked back to see the women were waiting on him " uh, coming" he said, looking back to where he had seen the cloak only for no one to be there strange. . . The train started to travel to Clover shortly after. While the three women chatted, Ragnar starred out the window, thinking. He got the feeling that the one who was wearing the cloak knew he was staring at the mark.

Finally, they reached their destination and walked to the client's immaculate home. The family butler welcomed them and led them inside, introducing himself as Howard. They were led into the study were a short, chubby man stood to welcome them. Howard left to go get refreshments while the others remained to talk " welcome welcome! I am Cicero Martinez, head of the Martinez family, cousins of the royal family. I have called you here because my dear sweet daughter is in danger! Yes, grave danger indeed!" Erza locked eyes with Cicero " just what is going on?" Cicero looked at the roaring fire " an evil monster has been attacking this town every so often and the only way to make it stop is if I hand over my oldest daughter to it. I can't bear this monster's destruction any longer but I also have no desire to hand over my dear daughter to that fiend. So, I ask you, wizards, please destroy this terrible beast". Erza nodded " understood, you can count on us!" " Just a moment" Ragnar said " just how long as this been going on?" Cicero looked at him " for half a year, I'm afraid. I've tried calling other wizards but the monster just destroys them". Ragnar nodded " I see. Don't worry, we'll teach this thing a lesson". Cicero smiled " oh wonderful! Now, please, meet my dear daughter. Oh Annabelle!" he called. A young blonde woman wearing a pink dress walked in. She looked at all the wizards for a moment then her gaze landed on Ragnar " oh hello" she said, bowing to the wizards.

Ragnar kept an eye on her which earned him a smirk from Violet. He narrowed his eyes and walked with the group as they were led to their rooms. Ragnar sat on his bed, something toying with his mind. Just how strong was this monster and when would it re-emerge? He heard a knock on his door and he stood " yeah?" he asked. His door opened and Annabelle stepped in " hello sir" she said, avoiding his gaze. Ragnar crossed his arms " Can I help you?" he asked. Annabelle shook her head " I. . . just wanted to thank you for your help. I hear you and your friends are strong." Ragnar nodded " we are from Fairytail after all. Trust me, you are in good hands" Annabelle smiled" I see, please, excuse me" she said exiting his room as Violet slipped in, smirking " well, that was fast". Ragnar rolled his eyes " shut up", Violet stepped closer to him " she seems to already have a thing for you. Why I don't know". Ragnar gritted his teeth " you are as annoying as always you brat. I'm going to train" he said walking out of his room. " I hope you get stabbed or something you jerk!" Violet yelled " Go to Hell" he yelled back.

Ragnar had found a private area in the woods near Clover where he was training by shooting many of his spells from his hands and jumping in front of them as a way to train his endurance. He stopped as he heard something. Ragnar looked around, aware of the silence that followed " I know you're there, whoever you are". Silence and then a chain flew right at him. Ragnar jumped back and got into a defensive stance. He looked to see the person he saw at the train station standing on a tree branch " so you followed me" he said, dark energy covering his body. The person wearing the cloak attacked him with her chain a few times, Ragnar dodging each one before taking to the air " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!". He aimed a blast of dark energy at the cloaked person who jumped up and flew at him " what the?" Ragnar asked before taking a right hook to the jaw. Ragnar snarled and turned into a shadow and circled around the person. He grabbed his attacker from behind " nice try. Now, let's get a good look at you" he said tearing the cloak off to reveal blonde hair. He looked in shock " Annabelle?" he asked. The woman gulped, looking at Ragnar before landing on the ground and sprinting away.


	5. The Real Enemy Reveals itself

Ragnar sat on a tree stump as he thought about what had just happened. Annabelle had attacked him, and because she wore that cloak, Ragnar could deduce that Annabelle was the one he had spotted at the train station. The question was, why? Why had he been targeted? He stood up and melted into shadows, racing back to the mansion. He got back just as everyone was about to have dinner " Everyone stop!" he yelled, changing back to his bodily form. Everyone looked at him puzzled as Ragnar marched up to Annabelle " jigs up pal!" he said, glaring at her. She looked at him in confusion " what?" He glared at her " gonna act innocent huh? Fine" he said before turning to his comrades" while I was training, I was attacked by this fool" he said indicating to Annabelle. Cicero sighed and stood up " I think I know what this is about. Young man, I'm afraid that you've met my other daughter, Isabella. A few years ago, she joined a dark guild. Sadly she is wanted by the Magic Council cause she has a hobby for killing young male wizards." Ragnar considered what Cicero said and dipped his head " I'm sorry" he said to Annabelle. She nodded " it. . . it's okay" she said, not meeting his gaze. Ragnar turned on hs heel and walked to his room " you should eat something!" Erza called after him. " Not hungry" he said.

Later that night-

Ragnar lay awake, not being able to sleep. He had something nagging at the back of his mind. Where was this monster Cicero had told them about? He was getting restless waiting for this stupid beast. Ragnar was finally drifting off to sleep when he heard a loud shriek. Ragnar threw the covers back and threw back the blinds that covered his window, only to see a massive green monster with red eyes, black horns and white hair " about damn time" Ragnar said, magic energy covering his body. " Ragnar!" Erza said running into his room. Ragnar looked back at his former teacher " it's go time" he said. Cana and Erza looked at the monster while Violet collapsed on Ragnar's bed " it's too early!" she groaned. Ragnar rolled his eyes " Violet, we have a job to do! Get your ass up!" Cana chuckled as Violet just flipped her brother off and closed her eyes. Cana slugged Ragnar on his shoulder " come on big guy. Why don't you go show us how strong you are boy?" Ragnar smirked " well, when you put it that way" he said opening the window and taking to the air. He landed on a roof and glared at the monster " wow, you are one ugly bastard. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery" he said, dark magic energy covering his body. He leaped into the air when the monster tried to grab him " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!". The mass of dark energy hit the monster dead on. The beast stumbled as Erza unsheathed one of her swords " **Requip**!" After a bit, Erza was dressed in combat in her Flame Empress Armour. She flew at the monster, slashing its chest multiple times. Ragnar smirked " perfect, now to send this ugly bastard packing". Suddenly Violet flew past Ragnar " I call dibs!" she yelled, blinding light forming in her mouth " **Solar Dragon Roar**!" The blast hit the monster, forcing it down to one knee " all yours Cana" Ragnar called. Cana grinned " why thank you. **Card Magic! Lightning! Reverse Tower**! **Lovers**! **Thunderbolt's Fate**!"A massive lightning bolt hit the monster directly which brought the best face down.

Ragnar jumped down next to Erza" well that's anti-climatic. Think he's got another round in him?" He turned when he heard clapping. Behind them was Annabelle, Cicero, Howard and Tabitha, the maid. Cicero hurried forward " oh thank you thank you! You have slain the monster!" Erza smiled " there was no issue sir. We're happy to have helped". Ragnar narrowed his eyes and turned to inspect the corpse. He bent down and lifted the monster's hair. He had a hunch that needed to be satisfied. Cana noticed him and walked over " hey, what's up?" Ragnar ignored her and looked at Erza " hey, let me borrow a sword!" he called. Erza looked confused but obliged, throwing a sword his way. Ragnar caught it by the handle and swung the sword upon the neck. Instead of blood squirting out, there was nothing " I thought so" he said, glaring at Cicero. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Cicero was confused " whatever do you mean?" Ragnar scoffed" do not play me for a fool. This 'monster' is hollow, there's nothing inside, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Cicero backed up " I'm afraid I don't understand". Ragnar smirked " allow me to explain. We were called here to deal with this monster who had asked for your daughter as tribute. However, this monster was unable to even roar, much less speak. Also, it showed very little interest in anything. That's because it's really plastic isn't it? " He looked at Annabelle " your magic allows you to control objects correct? I could tell when you attacked me with that chain. It went after me like it was alive. Explain your actions". Cicero started to speak " you've-" Father, that's enough. The young man has seen through us and besides, I'm so hungry" Annabelle said, hungrily eyeing Ragnar down.

Cicero sighed " very well, I suppose it's for the best". Annabelle smiled then let out a blood curdling scream and started to transform. Her teeth became fangs, her fingernails became claws, her hair became white, her eyes turned red and her dress turned blood red. " A banshee" Ragnar said, preparing for a battle. Annabelle smiled and walked to Ragnar " such a shame you'll fall victim to me but I'm afraid I need your power to sustain my youth." Ragnar narrowed his eyes and looked at his comrades" you three hang back, I'll take care of Annabelle. You guys can take care of the three stooges". Annabelle and Ragnar both took to the air as a battle started below them. Ragnar smirked and melted into the darkness, reappearing behind Annabelle. He chopped the back of her neck and kicked her in the back before melting into the darkness again, reappearing to hit her with a combo of some kind then melted into the darkness again. Annabelle snarled " enough!" she yelled, her hand covered in red magic energy and fired in a random direction, causing Ragnar to fly backward. He stopped himself " so, you can see me when I become one with the darkness. So, let's see how you deal with this" he said " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" The attack hit Annabelle head on which Ragnar followed up with two more of the same attack " come on, get serious already!"

Annabelle snarled and bared her fangs " fine then! Prepare to feel the wrath of Blood Magic! **Blood Slicer**!" she said, extending a hand and multiple blood red energy blasts shaped like claws hit Ragnar dead on. Ragnar flew back, grunting in pain. Annabelle flew over him " **Blood Explosion**!" Many tiny blood red orbs flew towards Ragnar and exploded on impact " son of a!" he yelled transforming into darkness and reappearing " **Shadow Phoenix Explosion** ". he said, extending a hand and a burst of dark energy rocketed towards Annabelle. She dodged out of the way " nice try!" she said smugly. Ragnar said nothing as his eyes glowed purple. The attack changed direction and hit Annabelle from behind. Annabelle screamed out in pain " how did you do that?" she hissed. Her eyes widened as Ragnar flew right towards her and started throwing brutal lefts and rights at her face, finished off with a double ax handle to the top of the head. Annabelle fell hard towards to the ground, crashing on a roof. " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!"

Annabelle had just started to move when dark lightning bolts hit her from behind causing the roof to give in and for Annabelle to fall. Ragnar landed on the ground and waited. He faintly heard the sounds of the other battles going on and narrowed his eyes I have faith that they are doing well he thought before turning his attention back to the house " I know that wasn't enough to defeat you banshee. Come on out!" A red blast answered Ragnar who easily deflected it. Annabelle appeared in front of Ragnar shortly after, her face contorting " I will have your power! I will end you!" she shrieked. Ragnar smirked " of course you want to end this now, you can't have much more time left in your banshee form". Annabelle stopped " what do you mean by that?" Ragnar smirked " come now Annabelle, don't act like you don't know. Banshees are just one species of many who need magic power to sustain their eternal youth. However, the older one gets, the less time they can stay in banshee form. And judging by your sluggish movements, I'd say you are at least five hundred years old. Am I right?" Annabelle snarled " maybe you are. Which is why I'm finishing this now!" She said before yelling loudly into the night sky.

The next thing Ragnar knew, Cicero, Howard, and Tabitha circled him and each of them had Erza, Cana and Violet tied up " how. . . what did you do, Banshee?!" Ragnar demanded. Cicero smirked " all she did was cause a much-needed distraction. Your friends are quite powerful young man. If Lady Annabelle hadn't used her Death's Cry spell, we would've lost by now" " Death's Cry?" Ragnar asked. " That's right. It drains the target of their magic power and since Annabelle needs your friends to force your cooperation. That's why you were spared" Annabelle laughed " and now I have the upper hand. You have two choices. Either you surrender and let me steal your magic energy or we kill your friends". Ragnar looked Erza, Cana and Violet struggling in their bounds and yelling through their gags " alright fine" he said bowing his head and looking at the ground " just get it over with already". Annabelle laughed " a wise choice. Don't worry, this'll only be the death of you!" before lunging at him.

Ragnar stared at the ground before looking up at Erza and giving her a wink. Just when he felt Annabelle's claws around his neck, he melted into darkness and reappeared behind Cicero" hey" he said, before grabbing the man and putting the man in a chokehold till he passed out. Annabelle started flying towards him but stopped and stared when she saw two more of Ragnar were attacking Howard and Tabitha " what the?" " Meet my Shadow Clones. I can create them at will and as long as they stay in utter darkness, they don't fade away" Ragnar said " so I'm afraid this is game over" he said, taking a moment to free Erza and remove the gag. His shadow clones freed Violet and Cana then all three looked at Annabelle who was gathering magic energy " let's see you get out of this! **Dark Sabbath**!" she yelled, holding up a huge orb of darkness and throwing it at Ragnar who didn't even have time to push Erza out of the way. Ragnar's eyes widened as the blast collided with him and Erza, shaking the very earth " Erza, Ragnar!" Cana yelled.

Annabelle gave a demonic laugh " there ya go! Suffer in hell for all eternity!" She ceased laughing as a weird noise filled the air like someone slurping. She looked on in disbelief as the spell she just cast was being devoured by Ragnar " what, that's impossible!" Ragnar took a deep breath after he was done " it's my turn" he said smiling. Erza stood up as Cana hurried over " are you okay?" she asked. Erza nodded " I am. Now pay attention, you're in for a treat" Annabelle was backing away " stay back! You win. I surrender! You win!" " Silence" Ragnar said " let me show you what power really is." he extended both arms and made his hands face diagonally, palms out. Dark energy began to gather and was rapidly increasing by the second " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare**!" The huge blast of energy flew from Ragnar's palms and hit Annabelle dead on. She flew back several feet before crashing through a house and remaining motionless. Ragnar snorted as the sun was starting to rise " next time, actually make me work for my victory" he said before walking back to his guild mates " you guys okay?" Erza nodded " we're fine thanks to you". Cana smiled and slugged his shoulder " I have to admit, I didn't believe the hype about you. But now that I've seen you in action, I have to say, you're pretty good" " Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself" he said before looking at Violet.

His sister glared at him " you may be stronger than me now but one day I will surpass you!" " Yeah and one day, I'll settle down with a wife and kids. Get real!" Ragnar said rolling his eyes before looking at the damage" guess we better go see if Annabelle is still alive and deliver her to the Magic Council if she is". He walked over to Annabelle's motionless body, followed by his comrades. Ragnar planted a foot on the stomach of Annabelle " hey you still alive?" No answer. " Hey ugly, I'm talking to you". Annabelle gasped as her eyes shot open " no, please! Forgive me, Master Anubis!" she screamed before dissolving into dust. Ragnar stepped back " Master Anubis? What's that about?" As he looked at the sunset, he couldn't help but feel as though something sinister was watching him.


	6. Hydra vs Fairy

Ragnar sat at a table, relaxing as he watched his fellow guild members hang around. After that last job he decided to take a break for a few days before getting back to work. He put his feet up when a hand grabbed him from behind. He jumped and looked behind him to see the smiling face of his good friend Alain Dragneel. He smiled and stood up " you and Jeremiah just get back?" he asked shaking the hand of his friend. Alain nodded " yep, that job was a piece of cake". Jeremiah Strauss walked up to his teammates ' well, look at this, The Brotherhood is back in town!" he said, slapping them both on the backs. Ragnar grinned " bout time you guys got back." he said. Jeremiah showed his friends a job flyer " I have a job for us. Taking out a clan of bandits" Ragnar looked at him" you two just got back, don't you want to take a break?" Alain smirked " bro, it's bandits, this'll pretty much be a vacation. Let's head out". Ragnar shrugged and called to Mira" hey mother, me and the guys are gonna go beat some people up" " Okay dear, have fun!" As The Brotherhood walked out of the guild hall, two wizards standing on top of the Guildhall wearing cloaks smirked as they watched the three young men walk out. The bait had been taken, soon they would strike.

Later  
Cana sat at the bar and groaned " I'm so bored!" she moaned. Mira smiled " why don't you and Violet take a job?" Cana sighed and took a drink of alcohol" I'd like to but Violet says she needs to take time off. Where is she anyway?" Mira opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by someone with a megaphone" Attention! Attention Fairytail!" Cana and Mira frowned and followed the guild outside where they were greeted with the sight of people in purple cloaks with the Hydra Head emblem. The one who stood in front of them stepped forward " my name is Klein and I lead the Hydra Head guild. Recently, a member of your guild attacked one of our own. Give up the Shadow Phoenix Slayer known as Ragnar and we shall leave without another word. Now-" he was cut off when one of his members rushed at the Fairytail wizards " where is he?!" Klein sighed " oh for God sake" he said, extending a hand. Next thing anyone knew an explosion erupted where the member was and the body dropped dead. Klein shook his head " sorry about that. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Just know, Fairytail, he was my friend, and you are not. Now, hand over Ragnar or face my wrath." Laxus glared" he's not here currently and even if he, there's no way a guild would ever hand over one of its members. Go fuck yourselves!" Klein sighed " Very well, I wanted to avoid bloodshed but it appears I have no choice" then turned to his underlings " destroy them" he said before vanishing.

The Hydra Head guild went straight for the Fairytail wizards who rushed forward to intercept just as Violet was getting to the guild. She just stood there as she watched everyone start fighting " okay what did I miss?" she asked. Cana rushed towards her " about time you got here! These bastards came here looking for your brother! I'm gonna try and contact him, you stay here and kick some ass!" she said before rushing off. Violet rolled her eyes " it's all my brother's fault, like everything else" she grumbled before looking for an opponent, grumbling about how much she was sick of Ragnar. She stopped as a giant man blocked her path " greetings. My name is Akion, the second in command of Hydra Head. You must be young Violet Dreyer. Try not to bore me as we fight ok?" he asked. Meanwhile Cana was in the guildhall with multiple cards on a table " come on, come on damn it!" she muttered " come on Ragnar, where the hell are you?!" A card finally started glowing and Cana picked it up " there we go. Ragnar! Ragnar come in!"

Ragnar and his friends were sitting on a tree trunk relaxing and laughing at how easy the job had been. Sure it turned out to be grunts from a certain dark guild but it was still too easy for the three of them " did you say that one guy's face when I shot him through a tree?!" " Hell yeah I did!" " It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!". They all had a good laugh as they scanned all the knocked out dark wizards. Their merriment was cut off when they all heard Cana's frantic voice " Ragnar! Ragnar come in!" " What the hell?" Alain asked. Jeremiah frowned " it must be Cana's card magic" Ragnar nodded and spoke out loud " yeah, what's up?" " Oh thank God I made contact! Okay, look. Hydra Head is attacking us because of you beating that banshee woman. We need you and your buddies back here pronto!" Ragnar scowled " son of a. . . okay got it Cana. We're on our way. What's the current situation?" " So far we are holding out, most of these guys are pushovers, however, Erza, Mira, and Laxus are fighting with three of their elites known as The Sinister Tripletts. Master is out of town for a conference. We don't know where their boss went". Ragnar snarled " okay got it. We'll be there soon." " Good. Hurry!" then her voice cut out. Ragnar stood up " okay guys, grab on to me and don't let go. We're gonna have to travel by shadow if we hope to make it" Alain and Jeremiah nodded and grabbed on to him as Ragnar turned into shadow and raced back to Magnolia.

Laxus stared down a white-haired, green-eyed woman was giving him a cruel smirk " so, you're the little boy's old man are you? How disappointed you must be, having such a failure for a son." Laxus frowned as lightning covered his body " alright lady, I'm gonna stop you right there. Nobody talks shit about my son and if he was here, you'd be begging him for mercy. He may very well be as strong as our master" The woman smiled" oh, is that so? Then I'll be very amused as I torture him to death. My name is Lucfia. Prepare to wither in agony". She said as purple energy covered her body " Arcane Wave!" A purple wave of pure magic energy burst smacked right into Laxus who took a few steps back " what the hell?" Lucfia smirked " I practice something called Arcane magic, too bad for you. I cannot wait to destroy the great Laxus. " **Arcane Bomb**!" Several small purple orbs appeared and all hit Laxus at the same time then exploded. Laxus " **Lightning Dragon Roar**!" A burst of lightning exploded from Laxus's mouth and slammed into Lucfia. She snarled " don't get cocky!" she shouted taking aim at Laxus who had turned into lightning and circled around, attacking her from fell forward and turned around, a bow made out of darkness " **Arcane Bow**!" A purple arrow flew towards Laxus and exploded on impact.

Laxus yelled in pain as lightning covered his fists " **Lightning Dragon Iron Fist**!" He swung his electric fists multiple times, each one connecting with his opponent. Laxus smirked and raised his clenched fist in the air " " _Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction_! **Raging Bolt**!" A massive bolt of lightning rained down right on Lucfia. Laxus smiled " talk about my son some more, see what happens" The smoke cleared to see Lucfia stagger to her feet, to the astonishment of Laxus " very well. I am going to tear your little boy from limb to limb and enjoy every last second of it! **Arcane Orb**!" A massive purple orb circled Lucfia then began to decrease in size till it shrunk to the size of a baseball which Lucfia threw the orb at Laxus, which exploded on impact, sending Laxus through the air. Laxus landed hard and glared as Lucfia began charging for another attack " **Arcane Beam**!" she said firing a beam at Laxus which penetrated his chest. Laxus gasped in pain. Lucfia smirked " if your son is as weak as you, then I'll have no issue with him" she said turning around to walk away. Laxus snarled " hold it right there bitch!" he said, slowly starting to get up" you will not touch my son! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art**! **Roaring Thunder**!" Laxus charged forward and punched his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which released a large amount of lightning upon impact with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing Lucfia away with immense force. She flew back and landed hard. Laxus swore " damn, I better get this wound taken care of. " Laxus said before walking away towards the Guildhall.

Erza narrowed her eyes when she was about to engage in combat with someone who called herself Servia who was a green haired, violet-haired woman " don't make me hurt you Titania. Hand us the boy or else". Erza gave her with a stare that would send any Fairytail wizard running for the hills " why don't you make me?" Servia chuckled " I practice Earth Dragon Slaying Magic. You cannot defeat me Miss Scarlet. **Earth Dragon Roar**!" Servia inhaled, gathering earth in their mouth, and then releases such a massive maelstrom of dirt and sharp rocks at Erza. Erza yelled in pain and fell through the air " **Requip**! " A blinding flash then Erza was wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Multiple swords circled Erza " **Now dance my swords!** " She yelled as her blades went straight towards Servia who chuckled " how cute. " she said as multiple stones appeared in front of her and blocked the blades " **Earth Dragon's Igneous Explosion**! Servia charged her body with an immense amount of magic energy, while slowly covering certain parts of their body with igneous rock. Shortly after this, Servia charged a high amount of igneous rock in the palm of either hand, to then later charge on their target and palm strike them with the igneous covered hand. After this, Servia delivered a secondary palm strike, generating an explosion of igneous rock from her second hand.

Erza was sent through the air several feet and shattered her armor. She got up " **Requip**!" Another blinding flash and she was wearing her Black Wing Armor and started slashing her swords at Servia. She got a few strikes in before Servia got out of the way " **Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang** " Servia surrounded her left hand with an earth-like matter. She then charged and swiped Erza with claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar painful scar. Erza yelled in pain as her armor and swords were once again shattered. Servia laughed " **Earth Dragon's Wing Attack"** She quickly rushed towards Erza and grabbed her with a vicious grip, almost crushing the intended region that was grabbed, either face or any limbs. Servia then unleashed a large shockwave of sharp rocks and dirt, that was engulfed by a powerful wind, all of which impacted Erza with armor-piercing blows. Erza found herself unable to move as her Black Wing Armor was heavily damaged " **Requip**!" This time she requiped into her Flame Empress flew towards Servia and shoot multiple fire blasts at Servia, all of which hit her. Erza went for the finishing blow but Servia got out of the way " you are becoming quite annoying. Die. **Earth's Wrath: Rock Slide**!"

Servia surrounded her hands and legs with rock-like skin and rapidly delivered several punches and kicks while keeping them at close distance, each delivering more pain after each impact. Erza fell hard on the ground " you are unworthy of your reputation, Queen of the Faries" she sneered. Erza grimaced in pain as Servia stood over her " once we find Ragnar, we're gonna drain his power and use it to our leisure after we kill him of course." Erza bared her teeth " what is the meaning of this?! I know there's more to this then he just defeated one of your own!" Servia laughed " aren't we clever? Klein wants to destroy Ragnar because he defeated Annabelle, who was a vital part of our plan to bring back Lord Anubis!" Erza stopped " Anubis?" " Surely you've heard of Anubis? He was a wizard so powerful, he made Zerfef look like a child. Master Klein wants to bring him back so we can rule the world and he would've. Annabelle claimed she knew how she could make it so but Ragnar defeated her before she could start her plan. That;'s why we want revenge. It's just too bad you'll die here before you can see Anubis's awakening!"Servia went for the deciding blow before Erza got out of the way " **Requip**! **Purgatory Armor Requip Complete**!"

Erza stood there, with a bloodlust look on her face " how dare you! Ragnar was only doing his job! He works hard every day to earn a living. He trains to the point of exhaustion. He's looked after my daughter without being asked. He's always there for when a member of our guild is in need. And you would take him from us for a petty reason?! Over my dead body! " She yelled slashing at Servia who tried to block her attack with stones but to no avail " what?" she gasped as Erza burst through and cut her down. As Servia collapsed to the ground Erza looked at the sky. Ragnar. . . I promise they will not harm you"."

Mira glared at an orange haired silver eyed woman " my name is Dracia, the eldest and strongest of The Sinister Triplets. I practice Shade Magic" Mira snapped " you think I care? You think you can just take my son from me?!" Dracia smirked " if he was truly your son, wouldn't you have given birth to him?" Mira gasped " how did you?" " **Ghastly Eruption**!" The area where Mira was standing suddenly blew up, sending her through the air. She landed on her feet in her Satan Soul Takeover form " **Darkness Stream**!" Mirajane extended her hand towards the opponent and summoned forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy and formed, which surrounded and enveloped Dracia. She snarled and landed hard on the ground. She slowly got up " so it's you. The she-devil. This should be interesting **. Dark Pulse**!" She swiped her hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which sent Mira flying away. Mira landed on her feet once more " **Demon Blast**!"

A large ball of dark energy was charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam was fired towards was sent through a building and slowly got to her feet " I knew you would be strong but I didn't suspect anything like this. Could it be due to the fact that you know we are after that bastard of yours? **Shade Entangle**!" Dracia summoned ghosts to grab and strangle Mirajane. Mira was trying to fight back as Dracia began charging up for another attack " don't worry, you'll be allowed to watch as we tear your little boy's inside out of him. **Dead Wave**!" Dracia sent a wave of ghosts rushing towards Mira, which all took turns slicing her with blades. Dracia laughed and let Mirajane go and turned away as Mirajane returned to normal " now it's time to kill that little bastard. We'll gonna finish him nice and slow" " You will not lay a finger on him" Mira said in a deadly tone.

Dracia stopped and turned around to see Mirajane standing up and a magic circle appeared over her " **Satan Soul: Halphas**!" Dracia stepped back in horror " no. . . it can't be". Mirajane stood there looking ready to kill " you've crossed the line wench." Dracia gritted her teeth" why won't you just die?! **Dead Wave**!" " **Dark Deflect**!" Focusing the incoming attack on her palm, Mira was able to redirect the incoming attacks, right back at Dracia. The attack sent her back several feet and forced down on one knee. Mirajane narrowed her eyes " **Cosmic Beam**!" Mirajane charged cosmic-like energy then fired towards Dracia and created a massive explosion. Dracia laid on the ground, staring at the sky as Mirajane turned back to normal and fell on her knees Ragnar, please be safe. . ."

Akion smiled at Violet " I'm interested to see what you are made of. I find it amusing that your brother is hiding like a coward while his guild protects him". Violet rolled her eyes " my brother is just out of town on a job but if he was here, I'd happily hand him over to you. I can't stand him. However, you attacked my guild so I have no choice but to defeat you." Akion smirked " good luck with that. **Poison Make Nine Headed-Snake**!" A nine-headed snake made out of poison lunged right at Violet who just managed to get out of the way " **Solar Dragon Roar**!" Blinding sunlight gathered in Violet's mouth until she fired at Akion who stood there and took the hit, causing him to slightly back up " that's some power you got there brat. **Toxic Ball**!" Using his fingers to make a gun, he created multiple balls from his finger, varying in sizes and hurled them at Violet and exploded on impact. Violet was thrown violently back and winced " what the heck? My body is a little numb" she said as she stood up " **Solar Dragon Scattershot**!" Violet started rapidly firing medium sized Solar balls out of her hands wildly, none of which coming close to Akion " what are you aiming at child?" he asked smirking.

Violet smirked and closed her fist and all the balls closed in on Akion at once " what do you think about that?" Violet asked smugly. Akion shook his head " tricky little bitch. **Poison Blast**!" Akion created streams of poison from both of his hands and then directed it at Violet. She narrowly dodged it but when she gave Akion a cocky look, it looped back and hit her from behind. Violet dropped down to one knee, her body slightly more numb " **Solar Dragon Swordhorn**!" Her entire body was engulfed in sunlight as she lunged at Akion at blinding speed. Akion could only put his hands up to shield his eyes as he was headbutted in the stomach. He flew back and put a nice dent in the guild hall. Akion grumbled " it would seem I've underestimated you little girl." " I'm not little!" Violet said, stamping her feet. Akion rolled his eyes " whatever brat. **Poison Wave**!" He created a tidal wave made out of poison. Violet was soon swallowed up by the venomous tidal wave and yelled in pain. She had a hard time standing as she got to her feet " **Solar Dragon Explosion**!" Her body began to shine brightly as she extended a hand. The magic energy took off towards Akion and exploded upon impact.

Akion was thrown through the air but landed on his feet " okay kid now you are starting to piss me off! I will not be challenged by some angsty brat! I'll send you to Hell! **Dragon Venom**!" He began to secrete a purple liquid from his arms and swing them around to release some of it into the air and eventually released a torrent of poison at Violet, which takes the appearance of a dragon. Her body was too numb to even think about dodging. Her eyes started to close as the attack hit her and she started to fall to the ground. Akion laughed " Now for my most powerful spell. Get ready kid. **Venom Dragon**!" He created multiple dragons made from the poison he produced. The poison made dragon circled around Violet and started squeezing her.

Akion laughed " don't even bother fighting back kid. These dragons won't let go until I tell them to! How ironic, a dragon slayer killed by dragons!" Violet tried to struggle at first but was soon exhausted. Her vision started growing back as she faded into unconsciousness. " _Come on Violet, I know you're stronger than this_!" Violet gasped as she started to recall something Ragnar had told her last time they had fought, a fight he had won easily. " _It's no fair! I know you cheated_! " _Did I_? _Looks to me you just gave up to me. I know you have more power in you than that_ ". " _How do you know Ragnar_?!" " _I know because I've fought you many times. A large part of your power lies dormant in you, begging to be let out. All you have to do is unlock it. I know you can do it, you are my baby sister after all_." " _Eww! First of all, I'm only younger by three months! Second of all, never call me that again you jerk_!" Violet found herself smiling as she recalled that moment _I never realized it before but he's really an okay brother and if it weren't for him always willing to spar with me, I wouldn't be this strong_. Her body began to glow brightly and hotly until the poison dragons were burnt off her body " what?!" Akion yelled " impossible! You should be dead right now!" " Shut your fucking face!" Violet yelled her body glowing brighter and hotter until Akion was sweating and couldn't look at her " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Super Nova**!" The light went around Violet's fist. She gritted her teeth and rushed at Akion and punched him in the stomach, all the light exploding on impact and sending Akion flying.

Violet collapsed, feeling sick _I did it Ragnar_. For a few moments all was quiet then Akion shot up with a start, his whole body a wreck and one eye swollen shut " I'll. . . kill you! I'll kill you!" he shouted as poison started to form around his hand. Akion aimed " say goodbye dragon slayer! Poison-" A dark magical beam had pierced Akion's body, who gasped and fell on his knees. Shadows started to take form and in a few moments, Ragnar stood in their place " I'm here" he said


	7. The future is Now

Ragnar stared coldly as Akion stumbled to his feet and fired another beam " you doing okay Violet?" She numbly nodded. Ragnar shot another dark beam at Akion to ensure he stayed put. " Good. Once I finish this fool off, we'll head back to the others." Violet managed to get to her feet " stay out of this. He's mine" Ragnar stared at her " you can hardly stand. Besides, you've performed brilliantly and Cana is injured". Violet gasped " is she okay?" " She'll be fine, she's one of our toughest. However, she refuses to leave the battlefield. I've got Alain and Jeremiah backing her up but she's worried sick about you. Mother and Father ran into some trouble, same with Erza. We don't have time to waste, so I'll finish this fool off" he said, his hand turning pitch black " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning!** " Dark lightning bolts rushed from Ragnar's hand and struck Akion. Ragnar spat " and that's the end of that. Quick Violet grab on". Violet recoiled " I'm not touching you! Yuck!" Ragnar snapped" shut your goddamn trap and do it!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his shoulder as Violet transformed into shadow and rushed back to their comrades.

Violet shivered as Ragnar reappeared " man that's chilling!" she said rubbing her arms. Ragnar met up with his buddies who were teaming up and random grunts " let's take this fools out!" Alain and Jeremiah nodded to him " Tri- Unison Raid boys?" Alain asked " Let's do it" Jeremiah said. Ragnar's body became cloaked in shadow " ready when you are". Alain smiled " here goes. **Fire Dragon Roar**!" A burst of fire exploded from his mouth and shot towards a group of grunts. Jeremiah smiled" **Venom God Bellow**!" A black burst of poison from Jeremiah's mouth. " **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!" Ragnar flew in between the two breath attack and started rapidly twisting, merging the two attacks with his own. He laughed as the attack slammed into the group of grunts " oh hell yeah!" Ragnar yelled. Violet cocked her head "what was that?" " That would be The Brotherhood's finishing move. A triple unison raid" Laxus said. Violet panicked seeing the bloodied bandages on her father's chest " daddy!" she said. " I'm fine" he said.

Klein showed back up " You guys surprised me. You took out most of my guild, including the Sinister Triplets. It seems I have no choice but to take care of the rabble myself. " Erza drew a sword " I'll show you!" she yelled heading towards Klein. Klein extended a hand and an explosion erupted where Erza was, throwing her through the air. Klein looked to finish her off when a little girl who looked just like Erza ran in front of her" I'm warning you right now! Leave my mommy alone you big meany!" " No Ishizu, run!" Erza said horrified. Ishizu yelled and a blue magical beam hit Klein square in the chest and managed to send him skidding. Everyone looked at the little girl in shock " Geez, I hate kids" Klein said and fired the attack which blew up. Erza screamed when she didn't see her daughter " you monster!" " It's okay mommy, I'm fine!" Everyone looked up to see Ragnar holding Ishizu while floating in the air " Uncle Ragnar saved me!" " What's this uncle stuff?" Ragnar asked slowly descending. He set the little girl down who ran to Erza " I got to fly with Uncle Ragnar mommy!" Erza hugged her daughter tightly with tears in her eyes as she looked at Ragnar " thank you so much!" Ragnar narrowed his eyes at Klein " don't mention it. I still owe you for taking me under your wing when I was a kid" then his body began to glow dark " so, you're the head honcho of this weak guild huh?" Klein glared " how dare you mock them! But seeing how you're our target, I think I'll kill you and teach you a lesson". Ragnar stopped " wait. . . I'm the reason you attacked?" " Of course, you defeated Annabelle. The only reason we attacked is because of you". Ragnar was beyond pissed hearing this " well, it would seem the only way to atone is to send you into Oblivion. Let's go."

Ragnar glared" **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" A burst of dark energy slammed into Klein who flew backward. Ragnar growled and flew towards his opponent and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt " **Shadow Phoenix Nightmare Fist**!" His fist covered in darkness, he rapidly punched Klein in the face " if there's one thing I can't stand. . . it's dark wizards who don't understand their place!" He said letting go of Klein " **Shadow Phoenix Explosion**!" Putting both of his hands together, a massive explosion of dark energy engulfed Klein which send him hurling to the ground, creating a small crater. Ragnar floated above the motionless body of the dark wizard and extended a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Meteor**!" A massive dark orb descended from the sky and slammed into Klein, further deepening the crater. Ragnar landed on the ground " okay get up, I know that wasn't enough to defeat you". Klein opened an eye " I was hoping to catch you off guard but it seems as though that's not happening. So, why don't we start the real fight?" Ragnar narrowed his eyes " I was hoping you'd say that".

Klein extended his hand " **Bleve**!" The area directly in front of Ragnar was engulfed in an explosion, sending Ragnar flying through the air. He stopped himself " I know that magic. Great Tree Arc." Ragnar gathered magic energy " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Klein dodged the attack and closed in on Ragnar " **Mini-Explosions**!" A lot of small explosions erupted around Ragnar which sent him crashing through a few buildings before he stopped. Ragnar groaned " okay, that hurt. " Ragnar cloaked his body in shadows " **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!" He flew towards Klein and headbutted him in the stomach who grabbed him " I got you know!" " Son of a bitch!" " **Burst Claw**!" Klein extended a root near Ragnar, he created an explosion along the line of the root and sideswiped Ragnar with the root simultaneously. Ragnar swore as he got up " now you're pissing me off. **Shadow Phoenix Bullets**!" Several small orbs of darkness gathered around and flew towards Klein, exploding on impact. Klein stepped forward, unaffected by the spell. He extended a hand and suddenly Ragnar was trapped in a mass of roots and a timer with 180 seconds was placed in front. Klein smirked " normally, I'd let the timer run out but I'm bored. I'll see you in Hell!" he yelled as the makeshift bomb exploded. Ragnar flew high in the air and just managed to stop " fuck that hurts! Guess I have no choice, I'll put all my remaining power in this last attack". He extended both hands palms out as a dark orb formed and began to grow Once Ragnar was satisfied with the size he growled " take this you bastard! **Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare**!" He yelled throwing the blast at Klein.

He hovered in the air " did I get him?" The smoke and debris cleared for Ragnar to see Klein was still standing " ah no way!" Ragnar said. Klein extended a hand and a massive explosion erupted where Ragnar was. Ragnar started to fall and plummeted into the river. Klein laughed " that was the mighty Phoenix Slayer? What a joke!" before turning to the rest of Fairytail and began powering up another explosion" it is time for you to perish Fairytail!" Laxus gritted his teeth " damn it, we're all out of magic power. This can't be the end!". Everyone was either looking away or glaring angrily at Klein who was laughing " die, you insects!" he yelled before a dark beam hit him in the back, causing his spell to misfire. Klein swore " you dick, how are you still alive?!" Ragnar was floating in midair but his appearance was different. His body was cloaked in shadows and feather-like markings lined his body. " wow, he looks different" Violet muttered. Alain smirked " about time ya bum!"

Jeremiah crossed his arms " that's Phoenix Force, the most powerful transformation of Phoenix Slaying magic." Ragnar glared at Klein " I have wasted enough time on you, I have enough of you and your guild. Prepare to face judgment!" He held his hands apart and a bright light appeared in between them. The light began to glow brighter and brighter. Ezra's eyes widened " is that what I think it is?!"Everyone looked at Ragnar in shock " how did he learn that spell?! Cana asked. Ragnar glared at Klein " I invoke. . . **Fairy Law**!" he said, putting his hands together and the whole area was covered in blinding light. After the light cleared up, all Hydra Head wizards were no longer standing. Ragnar winced " crap! " he said before falling. Mira gasped and managed to catch her son before he hit the ground " you okay?" she asked. Ragnar nodded " yeah, although I feel like a train ran me over." Mira chuckled and helped him to his feet" let's get you into bed young man" she said leading him away.

Later-  
Makarov had just been briefed on what had happened by Laxus and Mira and closed his eyes " I thought this might happen. See, Ragnar bears the unfortunate burden of bearing the Seal of Anubis. Dark Guilds will be going after him from now on. I'm afraid the boy is no longer safe. However, we must be diligent to not let him fall in the enemy's grasp. If a dark guild were to get their hands on him, Anubis will return".


	8. S-Class

Violet Dreyer sat at a table, still recovering from her fight with Akion a couple of weeks ago. The guild members were busy running around. The sight made Violet crack up " well it is to be expected. Master should make his choice any day now." She noticed Cana looking depressed with her head resting on the table. The sight made Violet sigh _of course she'd feel bad right now. She hates this time of year. Can't say I blame her._ The curtains on the stage in the Fairy Tail guild hall to show Master Makarov, Guildarts, Mirajane, Laxus, Natsu, Gray and Erza standing behind him. Master Makarov cleared his throat" as you all are well aware, it is time for me to name the candidates for this years S-Class trial. I shall now name them. Gajeel Redfox! Freed Justine! Juvia Fullbuster! Lucy Dragneel! Wendy Marvel! Evergreen Strauss! Lisanna Strauss! Bickslow! Alzack Connell! Kiana! Cana Albreona! These are the candidates for this years S-Class trial. Now remember, the current S- Class wizards will be coming alone to stand in your way. Only one will make S-class!"

Cana was staring at Makarov in shock and recoiled when Violet put her hand on her shoulder" hey you okay?" Cana sighed" after Grimore Heart attacked that one time, I asked Master to stop adding me to the trial. I don't know why he decided to go ahead and add me in the running this year. Look Violet, no offense but don't be my partner okay? I'm just gonna fail". Violet looked at her " ah come on, that's not true! This could be your-" " Just drop it! I already know I'm screwed so just let it go!" Violet looked offended for a bit but nodded " if that's truly what you want" she said. Just then the door flew open and The Brotherhood stepped in, all beat up " good training session today boys" Ragnar said. clapping them on the back. All three of them grabbed a seat as a party was starting to unfold. Naomi Redfox walked over to the three young men " hey, can I join you guys?" she asked. Ragnar shrugged" sure, pull up a chair" he said. Naomi brightened at this and sat right next to Ragnar, Causing Alain and Jeremiah to look at each other. It was no secret that Naomi had a major crush on Ragnar, although the Phoenix Slayer seemed clueless about it. The guild partied while the Brotherhood kept talking about their training session, Naomi agreeing with everything Ragnar said. The party continued late into the night before everyone either went home or passed out drunk.

Ragnar yawned and stretched as he stood up. His buddies had gone home as well as Naomi. He walked over to his parents " so you guys are leaving in a week? " Mirajane nodded" yep. Are you gonna be okay by yourself dear? Violet is coming with us because Gajeel asked her to be his partner". Ragnar shrugged " I'll keep myself entertained somehow. " Laxus smiled and ruffled his son's hair " don't worry. I'm sure you'll be joining us next year." Violet joined her family and looked at Ragnar " Ya know. . . Cana is without a partner. I know she said she didn't want one but I can probably talk to her to her accepting you as her partner. " Ragnar looked at the passed out Cana " She could use help". Violet grinned and walked over to Cana, shaking her " hey sleeping beauty! Wake up!" Cana woke up " uh. . . whazzup?" Ragnar walked on over as Violet smiled " I know you said you didn't want a partner but my brother is just gonna mope around if he doesn't get to go on this trip. So would you mind teaming up with him? Personal favor to me." Cana slowly sat up " yeah sure" she said looking at Ragnar " Although, I'm just gonna disappoint you. I'm just gonna fail". Ragnar gestured for Violet to give them space and looked at Cana" I don't agree at all. I swear to you, this year, you will be S-Class. I give you my word. For now, let's get you home" he said hauling her to her feet" I'll take you home and be by your place by five in the morning so we can train. Cool?" Cana nodded " yeah sure Ragnar' she said, not meeting his gaze. Ragnar grinned and started to lead her outside" I'd shadow travel but I don't know what that does to drunk people" he said. " I ain't drunk" " Yeah sure you're not."

5 a.m-

Ragnar appeared outside Cana's house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again to no answer. " Cana, wake up!" he yelled. A window opened and Cana's half-awake face peered out " the door's unlocked doofus" she said before retreating. Ragnar rolled his eyes as he walked into a dark house " oh for the love of" he grumbled, turning on the lights" where are you?" Cana's drowsy voice called out to him " in my bedroom moron!" Ragnar walked over to her bedroom to see she was still in her PJs " what are you doing? Wake your ass up!" Cana opened an eye" no!" " Seriously, wake the hell up!" Cana hid under her covers " Never. I love my bed!" Ragnar rolled his eyes and threw the covers back " look. If I cook you breakfast, will you wake up?" Cana opened an eye again " you can cook?" " Mother taught me. What do you say?" Cana sighed " fine, whatever, only if it's good though". Ragnar rolled his eyes and went down to the kitchen grumbling under his breath. He broke some eggs and started frying up bacon while brewing coffee. He put bread in the toaster and added onions, bell peppers and olives in the egg mix. He finished and examined the breakfast " it'll have to do" he said loading up a plate of food and carried it up to Cana " here" he said. Cana blinked her eyes open and stared at Ragnar in confusion" I was just kidding" she muttered sitting up " you didn't have to do this". Ragnar shrugged" not like I was bothered. Oh wait" he said, vanishing into shadow and returned a couple seconds later with coffee " here" he said handing it to her" I'll leave you to it" he said, once again changing into shadow.

After eating, Cana showered and got ready before finding Ragnar " okay I'm ready, what's up?" Ragnar smiled " okay, first off, we're going for a run to the beach. Let's go" he said and held the door open for her. Cana grinned " good thing I decided to wear my bathing suit under my clothes. The two wizards took off, Cana following Ragnar's lead. They kept going until they reached the beach before stopping. Ragnar turned to face Cana " alright. We'll spar here. Come at me with all you have as if I were an enemy" he said and braced himself. Cana looked confused " ah, okay?" before squaring up and taking her clothes off to reveal her bathing suit. Ragnar was a little shocked" what the hell are you doing?! Put your clothes back on!" Cana smirked " why?" Ragnar looked down at the ground " No reason. Now please, cover up." Cana smirked "How cute. You're shy. Looks like I have the advantage big boy. **Card Magic**! **Lightning**! **Reverse Tower**! **Lovers**! **Summoned Lightning**!" A lightning bolt shot right for Ragnar who blocked it with a wall of shadows " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" The dark energy blast slammed right into Cana who yelled in pain " too slow. Try again" he said crossing his arms. Cana got to her feet" okay fine. **Card Magic**! **Heaven**! **Wind**! **Wind Edge**!" A huge burst of wind shot straight for Ragnar who frowned and dove straight in the center of the wind, body covered in dark energy " **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!" Cana yelled as Ragnar headbutted her stomach, which sent her flying.

Ragnar stopped in midair " I know you are a far better wizard than this. I said, come at me seriously!" Cana glared at Ragnar " I am jerk!" " Bullshit! I've seen your strength! Now show me what you can do!" Cana threw cards at Ragnar which caught on fire and separated. Ragnar looked around and managed to destroy four but the fifth one exploded when it hit him. Ragnar stepped back a few steps " that's more like it" he said before floating in the air and raised his hands" **Shadow Phoenix Geyser**!" He threw his hands down and aimed at Cana and unleashed a massive amount of dark energy which sent Cana flying. Ragnar followed that up by flying down to Cana and gave her a few fierce jabs to the jaw before ending his flurry with a roundhouse. Cana swore as blood trickled down her nose " you bastard! Take this! **The Prayer's Fountain**!" she threw a card on the ground and water exploded everywhere, striking Ragnar from all different directions. Ragnar swore as his left eye was starting to swell up" Okay so you want to fucking play rough huh? That's fine by me!" he yelled, turning into shadow and escaping the water before reappearing " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Dark lightning burst out of his hand and struck Cana who fell on her back but didn't get up " it's no use. if I can't beat you, how am I gonna take home S- Class. it should be you not me". Ragnar said nothing as he walked over to her and hauled Cana to her feet" Damn it Cana! You need to quit this crap! You've got the skills to go all the way but you're your own worst enemy. Cast aside every single doubt you have, believe in yourself and knock me on my ass!" Cana pushed Ragnar away " if that's what you want. **Card Magic**! **Lightning**! **Reverse Tower**! **Lovers**! **Summoned Lightning**!" Ragnar was sent through the air a few feet and landed on his back. He stayed on the ground for a few seconds before sitting up " I've got you figured out".

Cana looked at him " what do you mean?" Ragnar gestured for her to sit down" You seem to think that unless you become S-Class, that you are not good enough to be the daughter of Guildarts but think about this. What if, that desire is the thing that has held you back? Obsessing over something can make you blind and can limit your abilities. " Cana looked at him " I never thought of it like that". Ragnar sat a respectful distance away but smiled" look at me" Cana complied and looked up. Ragnar made sure to look her right in the eye" I know you have the talent needed. You wield Fairy Glitter after all. If you would just clear your mind, think back to all those times you failed and allow yourself to learn and grow from them, you'll be unstoppable. " Cana just stared at him before smiling " okay." she said. Ragnar stood up " now if you would be so kind to show me Fairy Glitter" he said. Cana stood as well" um. . . sure" she said as her arm began to glow" _**Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!**_ **Fairy Glitter!** " A golden hoop ascended and descended around Ragnar while glowing brightly. Once everything had calmed down, Ragnar was smiling" well done".

Cana was panting " I don't get it, what was the point? Obviously you were in no danger cause I don't see you as an enemy." Ragnar grinned " Someone who can master a spell strong enough to rival Fairy Law has what it takes to become S-Class wouldn't you say?" Cana stopped and stared at him" I guess so" They spent the rest of the day training until Ragnar called it off as the sun was setting " well done Cana" he said. Cana smiled" thanks. I can't believe how good of shape you're in. It's shame you never take your shirt off" she teased. Ragnar rolled his eyes but smiled" ah come on, don't take like that. Anyway, we have six days left so we'll keep training till it's time to leave, and when it's all said and done, you will be S-Class"

A week later-

Those chosen and their partners were on a ship heading to Tenrou Island for the S-Class Trial. While everyone was dressed in swimming gear and moaning about the heat, Ragnar lay on the deck, wearing his everyday clothes while meditating. He opened an eye when he heard Cana's playful yelling " ah come on big guy! You don't have to be modest!" Ragnar smiled and opened an eye " I'm fine" before Makarov cleared his throat" Attention everyone! I will now give you the details of your first task! You will make it to the island and head to the smoke signal. There you will pick a path. Since there are 12 of you, all S-Class Wizards will be waiting, meaning 6 of you will have to fight one of Fairy Tail's elite. The other six will eventually meet up and will fight. The victorious teams will move on to the second round. The S-Class Trials begins now!" Ragnar suddenly shot up and grabbed Cana's arm" let's move!" he said, turning into shadow. While everyone was getting ready to jump off the boat, they were stopped by an enchantment. Everyone groaned as freed and Alain Dragneel were seen flying off towards the island " Don't worry, it'll wear off soon" he called.

Freed and Alain landed on Tenrou Island shortly after. Freed grinned " this is my year, I can feel it. He went to walk but found he couldn't move" what?!" Alain was having the same problem" I don't understand, what is going on?!" Suddenly, their shadows started acting crazy on the ground, much to the confusion of the wizards. Alain rolled his eyes " I should've known" he grumbled as Ragnar floated out of his shadow and Cana out of Freed's. Everyone just stood there for a moment before Cana and Ragnar took off towards the smoke" thanks for the lift pal!" Ragnar called. Cana was laughing " that was awesome! How did you do that?" Ragnar grinned " Let's just say shadow traveling is the best way to travel!" he yelled as they hurried to the smoke signal. The S-Class trial had begun.


	9. Canna vs Gildarts

Ragnar and Cana ran until they came to a series of paths. Ragnar looked around " where to?" he asked " you're in charge, lead the way captain". Cana rolled her eyes " whatever man. Let's take route A while we still have the lead" she said. Ragnar shrugged and followed Cana " remember with 6 S-Class wizards and 12 teams we have a 50% chance of bumping one of them. And since Gramps said that everyone is gonna fight this round, we're gonna have to be prepared for the worst" " Way to jinx us" Cana said rolling her eyes as the two walked along the path which led to the beach. Cana stopped dead in her tracks, staring straight ahead, eyes wide. Not paying attention, Ragnar walked into her " hey! What the?-" he stopped when he looked straight ahead at a bearded caped man " oh, no fucking way!" he whispered. Cana's father, Gildarts was standing in the middle of the path and smiled " sorry guys, looks like you aren't getting far this year", Ragnar bared his teeth " this is bad. We are so screwed!" Gildarts stepped forward " I'm just so happy. . . my baby girl and I are gonna battle! Oh I'm so happy, I can hardly contain myself!" Cana glared at him " Get a grip old man!" she yelled. Ragnar just watched the two _what, am I invisible_?!

Gildarts smiled " I should warn you, I've never been good at holding back in a fight. Come at me when you're ready you two". Ragnar erupted into dark magical energy " you ready?" he asked Cana. His partner was just staring at Gildarts in terror. " Wake up!" Ragnar snapped then sighed " fine! I'll give you some time for you to collect your thoughts, just make sure to back me up!" He said before taking off " Let's do this thing! **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" He shot forward a burst of dark magical energy. Gildarts merely touched the spell and used his Crash Magic to disintegrate " damn it. . . okay, let's try this" Ragnar said extending a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Dark lightning shot towards Gildarts who just disintegrated the spell again. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " I'll get nowhere like this. Fine then!" His body became cloaked in shadow and powerful winds came out of nowhere " **Shadow Rise** ". Gildarts stared at Ragnar in interest " what's this?" Ragnar grinned " It's called ShadowRise, a Phoenix Slayer's equivalent of Dragon Drive. " He lunged for Gildarts and went for a right hook only for Gildarts's fist to hit him square in the face. He recoiled and went for another strike only to get another strike for his troubles. Every time Ragnar went to go on the offensive, Gildarts met him with a powerful blow to the face. Ragnar growled as he floated away " goddamn it!" Just then a lightning bolt shot at Gildarts, which hit him square in the back. Both men looked at Cana who had finally made a move " bout time!" Ragnar called, landing beside her.

Cana grinned at him " I have to say, I was enjoying seeing my dad kicking your ass. What, not even the prodigy known as Ragnar can beat my dad?". Ragnar looked at her " Do I look like God to you?!" then sighed " glad I could put on such an entertaining show for you. Now, let's get past Gildarts so you can be S-Class". He sighed and began powering up until he was covered in an aura of darkness and feather-like markings his body. " there it is" Gildarts said grinning " the famous Phoenix Force." Ragnar narrowed his eyes " ready?" Cana nodded" let's do this!" she said throwing a card down and water exploded everywhere " your Prayer's Fountain. Nice!" Ragnar melted into Shadow and reappeared behind Ragnar " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" He grinned as the attack finally hit the S-Class Wizard. Cana moved in and threw a few cards which burst into flames and exploded " **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!" Ragnar cloaked himself in darkness and hit Gildarts from behind. " nice going Phoenix Boy!" Cana yelled. " You're not doing so bad yourself ya drunk." " Pretty shitty comeback" she retorted " **Card Magic**! **Heaven**! **Wind**!" A burst of wind rushed towards Gildarts. Ragnar nodded at Cana " now!" he yelled.

She looked confused but realization flashed in her eyes " **Card Magic**! **Heaven**! **Reverse Death**! **Mountain**! **Summoned Lightning**!" Green lightning bolts rushed towards Gildarts while Ragnar was once again executing his harpoon spell, twisting to merge with the spell, creating a unison raid. Once the attack hit, Ragnar floated up and put his hands together, palms facing out as a dark orb emerged and began to grow. Cana stared at him " Wait. . . I know this... .that's his go-to move!" " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare**!" He fired the massive orb which exploded on impact. Ragnar landed next to Cana and waited for the dust to settle.

" I'm impressed!" came Gildarts's voice. Both Ragnar and Cana gasped as the dust settled down to reveal besides torn up attire, Gildarts was totally fine. Ragnar got down on both knees, his Phoenix Force fading away" damn it! We used so much magic on him and I was going all out too"! Gildarts smiled and extended a hand. A white blast caught both of them and sent them flying. Ragnar was astonished that only one attack from Gildarts was enough to make Ragnar second guess standing up. He got to his feet and rushed towards Gildarts who hit him with another blast like the one before and did the same to Cana as she was getting up" Don't get cocky! **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Ragnar said before letting loose his attack. Gildarts smiled " your determination is admirable." Gildarts touched the spell which was integrated and Gildarts fired another blast, sending Ragnar flying " that hurt." he groaned.

Cana got on one knee and used her magic cards to fire icicles at her father who disintegrated them and fired another Crash blast at her. Cana screamed as she crashed into a rock. She stayed on the ground, tears beginning to form " no. . . no . . ". Gildarts smiled" Looks like I win. I'm sorry but your trial is. . . " " Hold on now!" Ragnar said appearing next to his daughter. Cana was crying now" I'm sorry Ragnar! I warned you that I would just disappoint you. . .I'm sorry. Ragnar looked at her and bared his teeth " don't you dare give up!" Cana looked at him" but-" " No buts Cana! I said I'd make sure you realize your dream and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! Now stand up and act like a Fairytail wizard this instant!" He held his hand out for her to help her up. Cana hesitated for a second before taking his hand " so what's the plan?" she asked. Ragnar looked at Gildarts then back at Cana " okay, here's the plan" he whispered.  
Ragnar stepped up to Gildarts " you are indeed worthy of your reputation. I find it hard to believe that we haven't even so much as made a dent in you. It's humbling really. However, it may be my pride talking but I made a promise to your daughter and I never go back on my word!" He summoned his remaining magical energy into a dark aura and began powering up. The ground started to tremble and the wind picked up.

Gildarts's eyes widened " you still had this much power?!" " Amazing" Cana whispered. " Now I see why everyone respects him so much." Ragnar finally stopped, shadows covering his body as well as lightning crackling around him " this is Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Mode. It took me forever to master this. I discovered it last time me and father went at it. Now, let's put it through its paces! Cana now!" She nodded and threw a card at Gildarts. Girls dressed in bikinis surrounded Gildarts who was beet red " wh. . . what is this?!" he asked as the girls were sweet talking him. Ragnar grinned" I can't believe that worked." Cana grinned " my old man can't keep it in his pants I'm afraid. Finish him off!" Ragnar nodded " I'll have nothing left after this" he said, creating an orb of darkness in one hand and an orb of shadow then put them together, creating a larger orb of the two elements. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow-Lightning Phoenix Annihilation Cannon**!" He consumed the orb then fired the massive blast after a few moments. The spell hit the distracted Gildarts head on and a massive sand cloud covered the battlefield.

Ragnar staggered " son of a " he said falling facedown. Cana knelt down "Ragnar!" she exclaimed. " He'll be fine!" Gildarts exclaimed, making Cana tremble in disbelief and terror. Gildarts had a few cuts on his face and his cape was torn to pieces. " After deliberation, Cana, you pass". She looked at Gildarts in confusion " but. . . We didn't win". Gildarts smiled" that's true but this battle gave me a good feel for your skill level and it' more than sufficient to move on. Now that we got this test out of the way, allow me to tell you something as your father. I am so proud of how much you've grown. It fills my heart with joy seeing the wonderful young lady you've become. Go become an S-Class wizard you hear?" Cana nodded in relief " of course. Thanks dad" she said looking down at the unconscious Ragnar. Gildarts looked down at him as well " you picked quite the partner. Take care of him" he said. Cana nodded and helped Ragnar up as he was starting to wake up " hey did we win?" he asked Cana as she led him away. She smiled " not quite. Sorry to tell you pal but your attack did almost nothing. But don't worry, I passed thanks to you" Ragnar grinned " I told ya I'd help you move on up. One down, two to go" Guildarts cleared his throat " Ragnar. . . ". He turned his head to look at Gildarts " what's up?" he asked. Gildarts extended a hand " promise me you'll help make Cana an S-Class wizard". Ragnar nodded and shook his hand" I promise I will sir".


	10. 2nd Trial

Ragnar's healing factor had kicked in so he was walking by himself, a slight limp in his step. Cana was walking ahead, pausing ever so often to check on her partner " you doing okay?" she asked. Ragnar nodded " yeah, my body just hurts like hell. Amazing. I never met an adversary that I couldn't defeat by going all out. I really have a long way to go" he stopped and winced. He got down on one knee and took a few breaths" hey!" Cana said " I'm fine don't worry. It's just the more magic I use, the longer it takes me to heal" he said standing up. " Let's keep going" he said. They soon came to a clearing where five other teams were waiting. Gajeel, Freed, Alzack, Lucy, and Wendy had all clearly passed. Violet, Alain, Naomi, Jeremiah and Storm were playing with little Ishizu but looked up at Cana and Ragnar came into view " about time you guys got here!" Alain called. Ragnar grinned as he quickly sat down " good to see you boys here too" he called to Alain and Jeremiah. He winced as Cana sat next to him and put pressure on his ankle " what are you doing?!" he snapped " Trying to see how bad it is!" she snapped back. " It's just a sprain! It'll be healed in time for the next trial!" Naomi had left Ishizu and pushed Cana out of the way " oh my God! Are you okay?! What do you need?! Who did this to you?" She glared at Cana " this is your fault! Why didn't you stop this from happening bitch?!" Cana stood up and put her hands on her hips" how about I teach you some respect?!" " Both of you shut up will ya?!" Ragnar said " I'm fine Naomi, I just screwed up my ankle".

Makarov cleared his throat " good, you're all here. These are the official results from round one. Gajeel and Violet managed to defeat Gray Fullbuster. Freed and Alain were able to defeat Evergreen and Max. Alzack and Naomi defeated Kiana and Warren. Juvia and Storm were able to defeat Lucy and Laki. Wendy and Jeremiah defeated Bickslow and Loke. Cana and Ragnar managed to get by Gildarts." " How the hell did they manage to do that?!" Violet asked. Ragnar smirked " it was tough, I didn't think we had a prayer to be honest. He kicked my ass without breaking a sweat". Makarov cleared his throat again " The others met the S- Classers and didn't make it. Which means out of the 12 chosen, only 6 remain. Now, I shall reveal the details for your next trial. There is a labyrinth deep underground of the island. All teams will enter the labyrinth and navigate throughout it. You have one hour to complete it. The entrance is at the foot of the cliff nearest to our ship. Good luck. All magic is allowed except for flying. You are not allowed to break the walls. Oh and one last thing. The labyrinth is rigged with booby traps". Ragnar hopped up and motioned for Cana to lead the way. U _nderground huh_? He watched Cana walk away and closed his eyes _forgive me. . . Cana_

He and Cana appeared at the entrance of the labyrinth shortly after and Ragnar took one last breath of fresh air before walking in shoulder to shoulder with Cana. She looked around " which way do you think?" " Why are you asking me?" " You're the one who has the enhanced senses". Ragnar took a breath and looked around, using his enhanced eyesight to lead the way. He sniffed the air only to get dirt " damn it!" he muttered before holding out an arm, stopping Cana. He knelt down and tugged on a wire, activating a trap door " nice one" Cana said. Ragnar nodded and walked forward without saying a word _that's it Ragnar_. _Take it slow and steady. Breath in and out like normal_." Hey are you paying attention or do you have crap in your eyes?!" He stopped and looked back at her " I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked. Cana rolled her eyes " I asked if you knew where you were going!" " Of course I do!" he snapped. " Really?! Cause you just led us in a total circle!" Ragnar looked around in shock " no. . . " " Look, there's the entrance right there bub!" Ragnar kicked the ground " fuck!" he yelled and punched a wall " are you fucking kidding me?! Don't tell me it's already starting to happen! I was sure I could last longer! Fuck!" Cana jumped back at the outburst " hey, what's the big deal? What's up with you?" She grabbed his shoulder which made Ragnar jump " geez calm down! You're pale and shaky. I've never seen you lose your cool before. What's going on?"

Ragnar took quick breaths _crap, my vision is fuzzy. This is just perfect_! He looked back at a now concerned Cana " okay, I have a confession to make Cana. Going underground is never a good idea for me or any Phoenix Slayer. It makes us disoriented, our senses dull and worst of all, it can temporarily drive us mad. It's so bad that I can't stand to be in a cramped space or even put my head under blankets." Cana looked at him in shock " and why am I hearing about this now?!" she snapped. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him against a wall of the labyrinth " don't you think that's important information?! Because of you, I might lose this year's trial!" Ragnar grabbed her wrist " I'm sorry, I never wanted anyone to know. . . because this weakness disgusts me. The fact that I'm useless underground is a fact I cannot stand. If you feel as though you must strike me, be my guest. I wouldn't blame you". Cana glared at him but backed away " I'm sorry Ragnar, I didn't mean to do that. Don't worry about it, I can use my card magic to navigate out of here." Ragnar coughed " I can point out the booby traps, for now at least. Let's move. We're probably far behind now." The pair went on a new path with Cana taking point now and Ragnar trying to focus on disarming booby traps. Cana grinned " alright! I think I found our way out!" " Oh thank God!" Ragnar said, rushing forward, his foot activating a trip wire. A pink cloud flew right in his face " son of a !" Ragnar yelled failing around. Cana's eyes widened " what happened?!" Ragnar was looking everywhere frantically " Cana, where are you?!" " I'm right here!" she said, _did that cloud blind him_? Ragnar was starting to calm down " I'm such an idiot!" he muttered " That cloud was a kind of magic that temporarily renders someone of their senses and magic power. I'm done. I've lost my sense of touch, smell, and sight and maybe taste. My hearing seems to still be intact".

Cana stared at Ragnar and knelt down beside him " is there any way to reverse it?" Ragnar shook his head " other to wait it out, no. I'm sorry". Cana sat next to him " then I guess there's nothing left to do". she said hugging her knees. Ragnar stiffened " What are you doing?! If your guide was indeed correct then you should be close to completing the trial. Forget about me, get one step closer to becoming S-Class". Cana shook her head " at what cost? I won't take advantage of your accident like that". " You could be throwing away S- Class though! Go ahead and complete this trial. I'll recover and join you outside." Cana smacked him upside the head " shut up! Look Ragnar, I'm not gonna leave you here, I wouldn't feel right. I'll wait here until this mist's effects have cleared up. " And if you surrender S-Class?" " So be it. There's always next year". Both fell silent. Ragnar tightened his fists _damn it! This is my fault! If only I wasn't a damn fool!_ " Hey, Ragnar, mind if I ask you something?" " Shoot". " Why is it you seem as though failing is not an option for you? I understand never giving up but it's like you're scared of failing. I noticed it when you were fighting that Hydra Head jerk and that banshee woman. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she added quickly.

Ragnar sighed " no it's fine. It's just. . . ever since I was a child, I've always felt like I didn't fit in with the rest of the guild. Now I know I belong in Fairy Tail and all but every now and again I catch an odd stare from someone in the guild, something like pity. I don't understand what it's about but I've been getting those looks ever since I can remember. I've even seen you give me them once in a while". Cana turned a faint red, happy that Ragnar couldn't see at the moment " oh... .um. . . Ragnar, how much do you know about those markings on your body?" Ragnar shrugged " not a damn thing". " You mean Mira and Laxus haven't told you?" " Told me what?". Cana sighed _Shut up Cana! Laxus and Mira will kill you if you tell him the truth!_ She took a breath " Nothing. Ragnar, don't ever feel as though you are an outsider. You are a big part of the guild. You've been inside the Guildhall since you were a baby. You and Violet have been a vital member of the guild ever since you started using magic. I have to say, at first I thought you were what Violet always said about you was true. That you were a stiff, a kiss ass. But now that I've gotten to know you, I realize I was wrong. You fight with conviction and passion, I see that now".

Ragnar smiled " I appreciate that Cana. " then paused. " I need to tell you something. I know why Master chose you for this trial, even though you requested that you never get chosen again. It was my doing." Cana looked at him in shock" Master visited me while I was recovering from my battle with Klein. He told me he was choosing me to be in this year's S-Class trial. At first I was honored but then I remembered your sad face. It was then I made my choice to give my spot to you". Cana looked at Ragnar " why, why would you do that?!" she screamed. " Because you deserve it." Ragnar said then smiled " You may have given up on yourself Cana but when I look at you, I see tons of untapped potential." Cana looked at him and had to blink away tears"I...I don't. . . know what to say". Ragnar's smiled grew wider" you don't have to say anything. Just become S-Class". Just then a tingling sensation entered his nose. He sniffed the air _my sense of smell has returned! Wait. . . air. . . the exit is close!_

He stood up " come Cana, my sense of smell has returned! We're close! Let's move!" He said. Cana stood up " where?" " Just follow me." " But. . . " Ragnar cut her off " it's true my other senses are currently unusable but that just makes my nose sharper than it's ever been. Follow me!" He said taking off with Cana following close behind. Ragnar ran, following his nose and nothing else. The scent of fresh air grew closer and closer until finally. . . and the final team to exit the labyrinth is Cana and Ragnar". Cana looked up as everyone clapped " did we. . . did we make it?" Makarov nodded " just in time. Gajeel, Freed, and Juvia have also advanced. You will join them in the last trial. Nicely done Cana." She smiled and hugged Ragnar " thank you so much!" she said. Ragnar nodded, the effects starting to clear up " don't mention it" he said sitting on the grass. Makarov spoke again " the final trial will begin in three hours and it will be the hardest trial yet"


	11. And the winner is

Ragnar was wiping his eyes with water, shaking his head rapidly. His vision was slowly improving as well as his other senses " ah son of a bitch" he said blinking. " Here" a voice said, dropping a towel into his lap " there you go Phoenix Boy". He looked at her and wiped his eyes with the towel " thanks Cana" he said. She sat next to him " here we go, the last trial. Think I got a chance?" Ragnar chuckled" ah come on Cana. Course I do. Just do me a favor and hold a spot for me in the S-Class ranks will ya?"Cana winked and slugged his shoulder " just as long as you don't go giving away your spot every year". " That was a one-time thing". " Hey you two, Master Makarov is getting ready to describe the last trial. Let's move" Erza said. Ragnar and Cana got to their feet and walked over to the others.

Makarov cleared his throat " These are the current standings for this year's S-Class trial! Gajeel, Juvia, Freed and Cana are all in the running. Now it is time to reveal the final trial. The four contestants and their partners will head into the forest and separate. They will then engage in combat when they run into each other. The last remaining contestant will be declared S-Class. Good luck you four. The rest of us will watch on Lacrima Vision. The Trial will start once a green flare is shot in the sky. Now get going you four". Ragnar and Cana nodded" let's go!" Ragnar said, grabbing Cana's arm and turning to shadow, heading towards the forest.

Ragnar stopped high in a tree and surveyed the area. Cana rubbed her arms " I never want to do that again!" she said. Ragnar smirked " it's not that bad" he said folding his arms and walking towards the edge of the tree branch. He stiffened when he saw the green flare " go time" he looked back at Cana" alright, I'll follow your lead. Let's go get you that S-Class rank". Cana smiled " hey, you can fly right?" Ragnar nodded in confusion " yeah, all Phoenix Slayers can. Why?" His eyes widened as Cana suddenly ran forward and hopped on his back " hey, what the crap?!" Ragnar yelled, trying to regain his balance. " I wanna fly!" " Get off!" Ragnar yelled falling off the tree branch as Cana held on tight. " Hey! Pull up!" Cana yelled frantically as the ground drew closer and closer before Ragnar pulled up and started flying through the trees. Cana started smacking Ragnar " geez, way to cut it close ya jerk!" Ragnar bared his teeth " Knock it off! Do you want me to crash?!" " Next time get it together!" " If you don't knock it off, I'm going to throw you on the ground!" A voice interrupted them " so sweet to see you two getting along" Ragnar stopped and hovered in midair to see Freed and Alain smirking at them from a tree branch.

Ragnar frowned " it wasn't intended but looks like we'll be able to eliminate the biggest threat first". Alain smiled " I'm afraid you two are the ones who are gonna be eliminated. **Star Missiles**!" He extended a hand and five bright lights and swore " shit! Alright Cana, hold on for dear life!" He said taking off into the air. She screamed as her grip tightened. " **Dark Ecriture: Wings**!" Cana looked back to see Alain and Freed pursuing them, same with Alain's attack " hey, step on it!" she yelled. Ragnar dove straight down into the trees and began evasive maneuvers throughout the trees, Cana screaming the whole time. " They're still coming!" Cana yelled. Ragnar whirled around " hang on!" he yelled firing five blasts of his own to take down Alain's attack then landed on the ground " you okay Cana?" he asked. When he got no response he looked back to see Cana out of it " that's what you get for jumping on my back" he said shrugging her off and setting her down. Cana was starting to come to as Freed and Alain caught up with them. Ragnar looked as Cana stood up next to him " only one of us can advance Cana and I'm afraid it's gonna be me" Freed said. Cana got her cards out" ready to go Ragnar?" "Let's do this!"

Ragnar faced up against Alain while Cana squared up with Freed. " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" He extended a hand and dark lightning shot towards Alain who managed to dodge. " **Dark Ecriture: Pain**!" A purple ruin appeared on Ragnar who yelled in agony. Cana waved her cards and a lightning bolt hit Freed, causing the ruin to vanish " thanks!". Ragnar said. " **Fire Dragon Roar**!" A massive burst of fire raced towards Ragnar who didn't have time to get out of the way. He flew threw the air but landed on his feet " Ragnar can you take Alain?" Cana asked. He nodded " then I'll handle Freed" she said. Ragnar smirked at his buddy " The Brotherhood fighting. Let's do this!" " **Star Fire**!" Ragnar took off in the air as Alain fired multiple bright lights at him. He looped around " nice try pal! **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Alain dodged the attack only for Ragnar to smirk " pay attention!" he said moving out of the way so Alain's own attack hit him. Alain staggered " tricky" he muttered. " **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!".

His body covered in magic energy, he headbutted his friend who smirked " I knew you would do that" he said grabbing him " **Star Bomb**!" Alain's hands glowed brightly and the magic energy exploded. Ragnar flew back " you've gotten stronger" Ragnar said " but so have I. Time to bust out some stuff I've been working on. **Shadow Phoenix Katana**!"Ragnar created a sword out of shadows and lunged for Alain who was so surprised that he was rooted to the spot as Ragnar started battering him with the sword. Alain stepped back " **Fire Dragon Flame Elbow**!" Alain's elbow erupted in flame but before he got an attack in, Ragnar advanced on Alain " **Shadow Phoenix Whirlwind**!" His arms became cloaked in darkness and he spun them around, creating a whirlwind. " What the hell?!" Alain asked being thrown through the air. He landed on a tree branch " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade**!" Alain ignited his arms and generated long torrents of fire which he spiraled. " oh shit!" Ragnar yelled as each blow that connected caused a massive explosion.

Cana paused her battle with Freed to look back " Ragnar!" " Pay attention!" Freed said " **Dark Ericture: Pain**! **Pain**! **Pain**!" Alain watched the fire " not bad Ragnar. . . wait". he said seeing a spark of lightning. Ragnar flew in the air, shadow, and lightning covering his body " my turn. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow Lightning Phoenix Annihilation Cannon**!" He created an orb of shadow and lightning, combining them, consumed it and fired. Alain grimaced " this is gonna hurt" he said as the blast connected. Cana smiled " one down and one to go" she said. Freed nodded " indeed. Let's fix that. **Dark Ecriture: Wings**!" Purple and black wings appeared on his back and Freed flew towards Ragnar " hey look out!" Cana yelled. " **Darkness Flare Bomb**!"

Freed created a sphere out of dark energy that consumed Ragnar. Freed smirked and turned his attention back to Cana" let's settle this" Cana got her cards ready but before they could pick up where they left off, a slurping noise could be heard. Freed turned back to see Ragnar consuming his last attack " oh dear, I totally forgot about that". Cana smirked " hey Freed!" she called, throwing a card down. Bikini babes sprung out of the card and attached themselves to Freed who turned red and flustered " oh come on Cana! Must you keep using this tactic?!" Ragnar rolled his eyes " I must say Cana, I'm not a fan of that either". " Just shut up and hit him with something!" Ragnar sighed and extended his arms with his palms out " fine. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!** " He created a massive orb of darkness then fired. Freed could only watch the attack race for him " oh dear" he said as the blast sent him flying. Ragnar grinned " well that's one down" he said, looking at the knocked out Alain and Freed. Cana smiled " nice work" " Thanks you too". He sat down " I need a rest" Cana nodded in agreement " Yeah me too" she said sitting next to him.

Violet and Gajeel squared up with Storm and Juvia. Violet was rearing to go looking at her rival. Storm was glaring at Violet" you wanna go Dreyer?!" " Bring it on Fullbuster!" Gajeel smirked" looks like the kids can't wait to get started" he said before eyeing Juvia " it's been awhile since we've gone at it. Let's do this" he said. Violet and Dreyer yelled in anger and tackled each other. They started rolling around, punching, kicking and swearing " Ugly bastard!" " Stupid bitch!" " I hate you!" " I hate you more!" " No, I hate you more!" " No, I hate you more!" " Fuck you!" " Fuck You!" " Fuck you!" " Fuck you!" Gajeel and Juvia watched them go at it " those two are always fighting it seems" Juvia said. Gajeel nodded and grinned " let's do this! **Iron Dragon Roar**!"

He fired a magical burst of energy at Juvia " **Water Slicer**!" she said, countering the attack with one of her own. As Gajeel and Juvia kept fighting, Storm and Violet had resorted to hitting each other with branches and whatever else they thought would hurt while hurling insults at each other " Dumbass!" " Ugly she-beast!" Prissy boy!" " Bitch!" Meanwhile, while the battle was raging, Cana and Ragnar had been watching from a tree, trying not to laugh. " Alright Cana, what's the plan?" Cana grinned " Use your more powerful spell on the lot of them and I'll combine it using one of mine. If we generate enough power, we should be able to take them out in one attack". Ragnar frowned " I'm afraid it won't be that easy. I know which spell to use but I'll need time to generate enough power". Besides, they'll need to be bunched up." How much time?" " Ten to fifteen minutes". Cana looked down at the fighting wizards " I'll buy you some time" she said, heading down to the battlefield. Ragnar made a diamond with his fingers and started generating dark magical energy.

Cana turned her cards to Violet and Storm " **Summoned Lightning**!". A lightning bolt shocked both of the young wizards, putting them out of commission. Cana then turned her attention to Gajeel and Juvia " alright you three, let's party!" she said, throwing cards at both of them. The cards flew at both wizards which exploded on impact. Ragnar made sure to keep out of view as he continued to gather magical energy. Gajeel was the first to recover and glared at Cana " **Iron Dragon Claw!** " His arm turned into iron and he hit her in the stomach " Water Lock!" A cyclone made out of water entrapped Cana who yelled. " Where is Ragnar?" Gajeel asked. Cana gritted her teeth _I gotta distract these guys. Hurry up_ Ragnar _!_ Gajeel grinned " ya know, I kinda feel bad about this but I say we take her out than fight it out to see who becomes S-Class". Juvia nodded " good idea!" Cana gulped " ah crap!" she said but grinned " ah well, this is our trial after all. **Wind's Edge**!" Using her cards she sent forth a huge burst of wind. Cana grinned " **Heaven**! **Reverse Tower! Lovers**! **Summoned Lightning**!" A massive lightning bolt hit them both just as Storm and Violet were powering up an attack " we got you now!" they yelled. " Cana, get out of the way!" Ragnar yelled, aiming his finger made diamond at the four wizards " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow Phoenix Vortex**!"

He fired all the magical energy at Storm, Violet, Gajeel and Juvia who all looked up " oh crap!" they yelled as the attack connected. Cana took a second to catch her breath and stared at the four wizards who were slowly starting to stand up, much to the astonishment of Ragnar " no way. . . " he muttered then looked at Cana " finish them!" he yelled. Cana nodded and threw several cards at them. Violet froze " oh no" she said as they blew up. The four wizards were knocked down again and this time they were down for the count. " Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner! This year's S-Class wizard is Cana Albreona!" Makarov said. Cana just stood there in shock " wait, what?" Ragnar appeared next to her " what did I tell you?!" he said slapping her on the back. Cana appeared to be in a daze as everyone rushed to congratulate her, Gildarts being the first one " My little girl did it!" he yelled bear hugging Cana " Geez old man, get a grip!" she yelled while smiling.

Later-  
Ragnar sat down, exhausted and watched the celebration. He felt a hand on his shoulder " It took a big man to do what you did" Makarov said. Ragnar nodded" many people would call me crazy, throwing away a shot at S-Class but I know that what I did was right". Makarov nodded and sat down next to him " you have done this guild proud my boy. However, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you" he said with a grave tone. Ragnar looked at the unfolding party and frowned " what is it?"


	12. Mentor vs Protege

The day was bright and sunny as the Fairytail members returned to the guild in high spirits, except for a deep in thought Ragnar. Cana noticed him and slugged his shoulder " Hey Mr. Doom and Gloom! Cheer up!" she said before taking a massive drink from the barrel of booze she had with her. Ragnar gave her a weak smile as he thought about the conversation he had with Makarov when he had told Ragnar that he was nominating him for Wizard Saint. Ragnar was aware that three spots had recently opened up. Whether he was worthy of such a title, he wasn't sure. His mind flashed back to the conversation he had with Master Makarov " _Are kidding me_?!" " _Nope, not at all my boy._ " " _But there are so many others who deserve more than me_!" " _True but I've already spoken with the S-Classers and they are all in agreement. Do you have any objections_?" " _Of course not Master! I'm honored_!" " _Of course, the matter won't be decided for a while. I_ advise _you to get stronger and work harder young man. If you truly want to be considered to be one of the best wizards of Fiore, you're gonna have to prove to the others that you are worthy_ " " Ragnar!" a voice jolted him from his thoughts. He looked to see Gildarts trying to get his attention" sorry, what's up?" " I want to talk to you" he said, walking to a private part of the ship. Ragnar was confused but followed him. He heard Violet's voice " where are they going?" " You think I care?" Cana replied.

Gildarts faced Ragnar " I want to thank you for helping my little girl finally become S-Class. It took guts to do what you did, giving up your own spot like that. " Ragnar smirked and crossed his arms" yeah well I didn't feel like I deserved it and besides, it's about time Cana got what was coming to her. I've always had a lot of respect for her". Gildarts grinned " I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure Master already told you that you're being nominated for Wizard Saint. Think of it as the guild's way of saying thank you but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about". Ragnar narrowed his eyes " I thought so, what's up?" Gildarts chuckled " well, as you know the Grand Magic Games are coming up in a few months. Normally I'd stay out but Master asked me if I'd captain the team. Of course I said yes. Which brings us to why I asked to talk. I want you on Fairy Tail's team this year". Ragnar raised an eyebrow" really? I've never competed before. I'm in, should be fun and what better way to prove myself to the Wizard Saints? Who else is on the team or have you decided?" Gildarts nodded " I've already talked to the others who are gonna join us. Laxus, Natsu and Violet are on the team. Erza, Gray, Cana, Wendy and Mirajane will be on Standby. We start training once we get back"

Later-  
" Allow me to introduce the winner of this year's S-Class Trial. . . Cana Alberona!" Makarov announced to the FairyTail members who didn't go to Tenrou Island. " Hey!" Cana said a huge smile on her face. Everyone started cheering " about time!" Max said. Makarov quieted down the cheers " alright, alright kids settle down. . . ah screw it, let's party!" Everyone started drinking and yelling. Ragnar was sitting down with Jeremiah and Alain. Naomi was way too close to Ragnar, almost breathing down his neck. Ragnar had a mug in front of him and was casually sipping it. Alain noticed the smell " wait. . . is Ragnar finally giving up his Straight Edge lifestyle?" Ragnar chuckled " perhaps. I tried to abstain from alcohol thinking it would increase my magic power but it seems I was wrong. So screw it" he said taking another drink. Naomi was even closer to him " you're so smart". " Do you have to be so close?" he turned his head to see Violet and Storm going at it again.

A couple of moments later, another crash and Gray and Natsu were fighting. Ragnar sighed " freaking children" he said, watching the chaos. Violet turned and glared at him " don't go acting all high and mighty!" she yelled throwing a plate at him. Ragnar closed his eyes and bared his teeth as the plate hit him " you little. . . " he growled. Violet yelled and threw more dishes at him. " That's it!" Ragnar yelled, standing up and threw his chair at her. Violet managed to dodge only for Ragnar to tackle her and the two started rolling around and punching each other. The two continued to fight all across the Guildhall when they heard their father's voice " Hey Ragnar, you've got a visitor". He stopped and looked towards the doorway. It took a few moments for him to recognize the visitor. Then his eyes widened. He recalled the long flowing black hair, the gold eyes, and the white summer dress. This woman was the one who taught him his magic, the Shadow Phoenix Ceannairc in human form.

Ragnar knelt before his teacher " Master. . . it's good to see you again". " It's good to see you again Ragnar. You've grown I see". Ragnar nodded, still kneeling "Thank you Master. Tell me, why are you here?"Ceannairc smiled " to see you of course. And to test you". Ragnar stood up " wait. . . you wish to do battle?" She nodded" of course. . . you are my student after all. If you impress me, I'll teach the next stage of Phoenix Slaying Magic". Ragnar blinked " the next stage?" Ceannairc nodded " of course, Phoenix Slaying Magic has five stages. There's Basic then Pure Phoenix Slaying Magic after that is Royal Phoenix Slaying Magic, then Holy Phoenix Slaying Magic then there's Divine or God Phoenix Slaying Magic. I think you're ready to move on up to learn the next two stages. But first, you have to fight me" she said her body covered in dark magical energy. Ragnar smirked and followed suit " you know I'm game"The two squared up to each other before Lucy panicked " take it outside will ya?!" Ragnar chuckled" alright we hear you". he said before they headed outside. Natsu smiled " oh I'm fired up now. I've got to see this!" Gray nodded " I wanna watch this as well." " Put some clothes on!" The guild followed the mentor and apprentice outside to watch the upcoming battle.

Ragnar and Cennairc were facing off. " Good they haven't started yet" Cana said" Taking all bets guys, taking all bets!" Makarov cleared his throat " Ragnar if you lose, I'm afraid you'll have to play the punishment game". Ragnar gulped " oh crap!" he muttered. Cennairc smirked " well, if you're ready" she said powering up. Ragnar took his leather jacket off and started powering up as well. " Begin" Makarov said. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" he shot forth a blast of dark energy at his master who simply deflected it " not good enough, try again". she said calmly. Ragnar extended a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!". Cennairc darted forward, dodging the attack and kicking Ragnar in the face. He stumbled back " crap. . . I forgot how fast she is" he muttered. Cennaric chuckled " you better step up your game young man" before unleashing devasting punches and kick combos. " Am I the only one disappointed here?" he heard someone say. " For real what is he doing?". Ragnar gritted his teeth but smirked. He blocked an oncoming punch " my turn" he said touching her stomach " **Shadow Phoenix Explosion**!" The explosion sent her skidding back " Now that's more like it!" she said before extending a hand herself " **Shadow Phoenix Bombardment**!" A dark orb appeared behind Ragnar and exploded. Ragnar was thrown through the air but halted himself. He looked back to see the orb again " what the crap?!" he yelled as it blew up again. This continued for a little bit, Ragnar would get caught in the explosion only for the orb to reappear " ok, that's it you!" he said and devoured the orb. " Not bad!" Cennairc called up to him.

Ragnar smirked " you haven't seen anything yet. **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!" He flew towards his teacher, body covered in dark energy. " **Shadow Phoenix Shield**!" A wall of shadow appeared in front Cennairc, stopping Ragnar in his track " what the?" " **Shadow Phoenix Explosion**!" Cennairc said and the shield turned into a massive explosion. Cennairc smiled " come now Ragnar, get serious". A slurping sound was her answer and the mass of magic energy was devoured by Ragnar " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" " **Shadow Phoenix Grand Shriek**!" Ragnar's attack rushed for Cennairc who had unleashed what seemed to be a powerful variant of Ragnar's Scream. The two attacks collided for a moment before Cennairc's attack overpowered Ragnar's and both attacks rushed for Ragnar " oh crap!" he said, grimacing. The rest of the guild watched the fight with mild interest " Now I see why he's so strong, look at his teacher" Laxus said. Mira nodded " I don't recall him being this badly outmatched." Violet rolled her eyes " It's to be expected though. This woman did teach him everything he knows. I remember how happy he was when she was first teaching him. He was finally able to do something about all the kids who bullied him for the markings on his body." Cana stared at her " wait, he used to be bullied?" Violet clamped her hand over her mouth " I'm so dead if he heard that."

Ragnar groaned as he got back up " that hurt" he said before looking at his teacher " I ain't done yet!" Ragnar created a weird looking pattern with his hand, creating four Amaterasu Magic seals, two at the sides, one at the bottom and one on top of Cennairc. " Is that an Amaterasu Formula?!" Makarov asked in disbelief. " **Amaterasu Formula 120**!" A huge crippling shockwave was created. Ragnar was breathing hard " guess I should've expected as much. Never thought I'd have to use that spell". " You've improved greatly" came Cennairc's voice. Ragnar gritted his teeth " but it still did nothing to you it seems" he said, looking at his unscathed teacher.

He swayed on his feet a little " damn, I must've used more power casting that then I thought". Cennairc laughed " that's enough for now. I have to say I am impressed. So impressed that I'll teach you the next two stage's of Phoenix Slaying Magic" she said walking over to Ragnar and handed him a thick book " read this whole thing and do what it says every single day." Ragnar took the book and started flipping through it. His eyes widened " wow. . . this is advanced stuff!" he said and looked up at Cennairc " thank you Master" he said bowing his head. His teacher smiled and floated high in the air " I'll be by soon to check up on you!" she called before a blinding flash engulfed her. When it died down a giant pitch-black phoenix was in her place which flew off.

Ragnar watched her go and smiled. " Now that's over" Makarov said, a cruel light in his eyes " you lost Ragnar, you know what that means. You get to play the punishment game!" Ragnar gulped " ah come on Gramps!" " Quit whining! Come tomorrow, you'll be punished. You'll be lucky if you survive!" Ragnar gulped and ran away " Never!" he yelled.


	13. The Punishment Game

Ragnar gulped and walked in the Guildhall, heavily considering just turning around and running for dear life. He had heard tales of the punishment games of the past. Ragnar shuddered, not liking how everyone was smirking at him " there you are Ragnar!" Makarov said with a cruel smile. Ragnar sighed " hello Master". Makarov beckoned him closer " I can hardly contain myself, thinking of the punishment game I have for you. The best part is, I'm not the only one who gets to punish you. there's gonna five of us! Myself, Laxus, Mirajane, Violet, and Cana. You'll spend three hours with each person and they all will use that time to punish you. The punishment game ends when everyone has had their turn. As Master of this guild, I get you first. Let's go my boy!" Ragnar gulped as he followed Makarov to the guild library. Ragnar stood by as Makarov dragged a box marked **PRIVATE** and began to unload its contents.

Ragnar reached for an item to examine it. His face went beet red " Master, what is this?!" he said through gritted teeth. Makarov chuckled " what, you've never seen a dirty magazine before?" " No I have not! If mother caught me with one, I'd be six feet under in no time flat! " Makarov's eyes had an evil glint in them" well guess what? I'm gonna put these magazines all around the guild hall. . . where Mira or any other lady can easily find them. Once they are discovered, you are to take ownership of them. Have fun!" Ragnar trembled " that is seriously demented!" he said. Makarov grabbed the box and whistled as he walked out of the library" I'll let you know when you can come out" he said. Ragnar was sitting down with a pen and paper " I am so gonna die today" he muttered, doodling. " Okay Ragnar, come on out!" Fearing for his life, Ragnar obeyed. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that was until Mira turned around to face the counter, where one of Makarov's magazines was in plain sight. " oh, what's this?" she asked picking it up.

Her face turned red and she shook in anger " okay. whose is this huh?!" she shouted.  
Ragnar was contemplating just running away at this point. He walked towards the counter" that. . . would be mine". Mira stared at him for a moment then closed her eyes and trembled in anger " Ragnar. . . ". Her son turned pale and backed away as his mother opened her eyes and glared at him " You read these?!" Ragnar gulped " If I said yes, how mad would you be?" " Demon mad!" Ragnar gulped " I see. . . well, it just so happens that. . . I do read them. With that being said, I'm just gonna . . . run!" he said turning into a shadow and taking off. " Get back here boy!" Mira yelled, transforming into her Satan Soul form. Ragnar hid in a corner " I would but you know it's weird, I just don't feel like dying today." Suddenly more female wizards walked towards Mira, holding more dirty magazines. Ragnar gulped as they all looked around for him, looking pissed off. Makarov chuckled " settle down, settle down. I have the perfect solution for this".

Ragnar stood in front of all the female wizards, looking at the ground as Makarov winked at him " now, I understand you ladies are upset so I have an idea. I have provided you ladies with some stuff to throw at Ragnar. Go wild!" Ragnar just stood there as the female wizards started throwing all kinds of food at him. Violet had some kind of launcher and aimed it at Ragnar " mwahaha!" she laughed, shooting him with meatballs. Ragnar winced " owowowowowow! Dicks! Dicks!" He froze when he saw Cana with a watermelon " you wouldn't dare!" "Oh I dare!" she said, throwing the melon at him. Ragnar could only watch as the watermelon hit him right between the legs. He froze " oh sweet crap" he squeaked before dropping to his knees curled up in the fetal position. Everyone laughed as they watched him grimace in pain. Just then Ishizu ran forward with a pie, giggling " oh no, not you too!" Ragnar said. Ishizu laughed and shoved the pie in his face then ran away laughing. This continued until finally, Makarov said his time with him had ended but smirked "now go see Mira". Ragnar gulped " I'm too young to die!"

He walked over to his mother who was smiling " hello there. . . " she said with a sick smile. Ragnar groaned " mother before we start, Master made me claim those were mine but they are really his. Mira's smile grew" I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's go, we have a lot to do" she said, dragging him out of the Guildhall. Ragnar walked, not knowing what was going on but was scared. They stopped at a fancy shop and Ragnar stopped " oh crap!" he said, looking to turn away before Mira grabbed him and forced him in the shop " no, this is Hell!" he yelled as Mira was trying to force him to try a suit jacket on. " hold still!" she yelled. " Get that tie away from me!" " Knock it off and try on these pants!" " I wanna die!" Finally Ragnar was forced to look at his reflection glaring at the suit Mira had made him wear. She paid for it and dragged him to a hair salon " please kill me!" he said as his hair was cut. Once he was done, Mira grabbed his arm and hauled him outside " what is the meaning of this?" he asked. Mira chuckled " oh, you'll see" she said with a wink. " Why did that scare me?" A few moments later they met a man wearing a pink shirt and jeans who was freaking out " oh my gosh, it's the Phoenix of the Night himself, the Shadow Phoenix Slayer Ragnar! So cooool!" Ragnar was confused as Mira stepped forward smiling " I'm sorry we are so late Jason but he's ready". " Ready for what?"

Mira smirked" Sorcerer Weekly has decided to name you as one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Fiore. Today is the day of the photo shoot and interview. It's all gonna be in the next issue". Ragnar turned pale " I'll destroy every copy!" he yelled before starting to run away. Mira grabbed him by the collar " you'll never escape." she said before pulling him inside the Sorcerer Weekly office building where Ragnar was forced to pose for photographs and answer questions " this has got to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done" he said. " But you look so cooooool!" Jason said.

Finally his time with Mira was up and the first thing Ragnar did was tear the suit off and run through Magnolia " I'm a free man!" he said, running back to his house and putting on his normal clothes. He was so relieved, he forgot he was still playing the punishment game until he returned to the guild hall to see his father waiting for him. Laxus smiled " my turn and I have quite the punishment for you" he said. The Thunder Legion was behind him smirking " oh shit" he said. Laxus laughed and handed him a banana costume " put it on!" he said. Ragnar sighed and obeyed " is this it?" he asked. Laxus shook his head and led his son outside where he saw the rest of the guild all lined up waiting for him " we all get to have one freebie" Laxus said " and you're not allowed to defend". Ragnar sighed " honestly, I'd much rather this then what mother made me do". " Oh, is that so? **Lightning Dragon Roar**!" Ragnar was thrown in the air and landed hard, wincing as he got up " okay, that hurt!" he grumbled " I seriously can't defend myself?" " Nope, if you do, then we start all over again."

The other guild members chuckled and closed in on Ragnar " **Iron Dragon Claw**!" " **Fire Dragon Roar**!" " **Ice Make Cannon**!" " **Now Dance My Swords**!" " **Dark Ecriture: Pain**!" " **Fairy Machine Gun!"** " **Takeover: Beast Soul**!" " **Get Him Babies**!" " **Regulus Impact**!" " **Water Slicer**!" **Solar Dragon Roar**!" " **Venom God Bellow**!" " **Star Missile**!" " **Card Magic**! **Thunderbolt's Fate**!" " **Darkness Streak**! " **Sand Rebellion**!" " **Sky Dragon Roar**!" " **Solid Script: Fire**!" Ragnar yelled in pain as he took all of the attacks, plus the others the rest of the guild shot his way until finally " okay's he had enough" Laxus said then helped the damaged Ragnar to his feet" nice job son" he said, helping him out of the banana costume " now go see your sister". Ragnar groaned and limped off.

Violet smiled when she saw her brother and threw an outfit at him. Ragnar caught it and glared at Violet " Do I look like a maid to you?!" Violet laughed " not a maid but for the next three hours you're my slave and I command you to put a maid uniform on!"." No! This is idiotic! I refuse! This is going too far!" Violet smirked" then I'll tell Master and your punishment game will start all over again!" Ragnar fought to remain in control " fine" he muttered and went to the bathroom to change, cursing as loud as he could, his vocabulary so colorful it could peel paint. When he reemerged he was seriously considering dying. Violet smiled " first off, you are gonna clean this entire guild hall and you have one hour tops!" Ragnar yelled in anger but got to work, getting more pissed off by the moment when another member of the guild would intentionally make another mess and call him Miss Ragnar " I am gonna strangle you!" he told Alain when he intentionally spilled a lot of booze.

He finished just before the hour was up. Violet smiled " not bad" she said before wiping one of the tables with her finger " oh, there's a little speck of dust, start over again". " why you, . . !" Violet made Ragnar clean the guild hall again before they went back to their house where Violet made him clean her room and the whole house, cook dinner for her and forced him to hold still while Reedus painted multiple pictures of him in his maid's uniform " fuck my life!" he yelled. Finally the three hours passed and Ragnar sighed. Three hours left and it was with Cana "I'm gonna need years of therapy because of today."

Cana rang their doorbell " hurry up Phoenix Boy! I've only got three hours!" Ragnar groaned and dragged himself to the front door " can't you let me lick my wounds and reflect on my lost pride in peace?" he asked. Cana chuckled " sorry bub! let's go". Ragnar groaned and followed Cana slowly, looking at the night sky wondering what Cana had in store for him. They walked for a while before coming down to a rundown building. Two guards patted them down before Cana led the way " where are we?" Ragnar asked. Cana looked back at him "let's just say. . . these people have been wanting to see you for a while". Ragnar gulped as they walked down a hallway and entered a gym. Ragnar was surprised to see people everywhere on cots. Men, women, and children with disheartened looks milled around. Ragnar looked at Cana " explain?" Cana smiled and took a drink from a bottle " you may know that in my free time, I like to hang out at the orphanage and help out. However, I also volunteer here, this is a shelter for victims of bandits and monsters. Here's the interesting thing. Most of these people were victimized by foes you defeated. These people have been dying to meet you since I told them you'd be here a few days ago". then raised her voice " hey guys, Ragnar's here!" Everyone looked up in shock " it's him!" they roared, rushing towards him.

Ragnar was a little shocked when everyone swarmed him but smiled as he talked with them. A woman smiled " you avenged my son and husband. That vile Annabelle woman killed them both. Thank you!" A little boy tugged at his hand " you avenged my whole family as well". Ragnar smiled and found himself enjoying himself as he talked with everyone. Cana smiled as she watched Ragnar while drinking _he didn't even know that he's helped_ this many people _. He may be a bit of a stiff and when it comes to women, he's totally clueless. Not to mention I'm sure that with his severe addiction to battle he has quite a few screws loose. But despite all that, he's a stand-up guy._ After two and a half hours, Cana raised her voice " sorry but Phoenix Boy has to leave or his mom gets pissed!" " You just had to mention my curfew didn't you?" Ragnar grumbled. He looked at all the disappointed people and grinned " hey guys, I'll be back soon, I promise." He shook hands with everyone one last time before Cana led him out.

Ragnar looked at her " now what, we still got a half hour". Cana grinned" let's take a walk" she said leading the way. Ragnar nodded and followed her " I had no idea I've helped all those people. I just did what I'm good at". Cana grinned " I've never seen those people so happy before. Most of them have given up hope. It's sad really". Ragnar nodded " well, I'll be sure to visit them often now". They said nothing for a few more minutes before Cana spoke up " so I've been thinking. What would you to going on a job together sometime?" Ragnar stared at her " sure my sister is cool with that?" " I'm sure she'd get over it. I just want to see how you operate is all." Ragnar shrugged" can't see the harm in working together. We are in the same guild after all". Cana grinned " I have one last question. What do you say you and I become pals?" Ragnar looked at her and grinned " hey I'm cool with that. So, you ready for the upcoming Grand Magic Games?"

Cana nodded" oh yeah! I may be a reserve member of the team this year but with my dad and the four people he picked, there's no way we are gonna lose. we are gonna kick some ass!" The two kept talking even passed the half hour. They finally decided to go to their separate ways around midnight. " Take it easy and be sure to get home safe Phoenix Boy" Cana said with a wink. Ragnar chuckled " you too." then smiled" and Cana. . . thanks. This wasn't so bad. See ya" he said before transforming into shadow and heading home


	14. The Grand Magic Games

Violet yawned loudly " I'm tired! I'm hungry! My feet hurt!" " Will you shut up?!" Ragnar snapped " No!" she fired back. Laxus grabbed his kids by their necks and slammed their heads together " You two had better focus. Don't forget we're heading to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games. Both us and the Reserve team" Ragnar and Violet rubbed their heads" yeah yeah" he said. Violet yawned again " it's so early though." Cana chuckled and slinked an arm around Violet's shoulders with the typical bottle in her hand " so cheer up will ya?" " Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" Ragnar asked her. Cana looked at him like he was stupid " what kind of question is that?!" Ragnar just shook his head " for God sakes Gray, put some clothes on!" he yelled. Gray looked at him " but we're at the beach man." Ragnar looked around " when did we arrive here?!" He looked around " and why the Hell are all you stripping?!" he yelled looking at those who had made the journey. " It's the beach, what do you expect us to do, sweat to death?" Violet asked rolling her eyes before running off in her bathing suit. " We came here to train!" he yelled. Cana slugged him shoulder" quit yelling and join the party" She said with a wink. Ragnar stared at her " what did you just say?" " Seriously man, loosen up. You have swim trunks don't ya?" Ragnar just looked at her" screw this" he said walking away " I have training to do".

Violet landed hard " ow that hurt!" she said getting up. Erza smirked " you should learn to be more attentive to your surroundings Violet. She nodded, gasping for breath" you could pull your punches ya know!" " But what would be the fun in that?" she asked. Natsu and Gray were going at it " you still got it ya Pyro!" " You're not so bad yourself Snowman!" Laxus and Gildarts were going at it elsewhere, causing tremors. Cana and Wendy paused as they heard something " hey, you feel that?" Wendy asked. Cana stopped " well that's what happens when those two go at it". Just then a massive explosion rocked the beach " whoah, what the?!" Wendy shouted. Violet sighed " what a freaking show-off!" she snapped. Laxus smirked" Ragnar loves going all out when he trains". Ragnar sneezed " yeah, guess that would cause the others to start talking" he said then groaned as the gravity spell he had cast on himself wore off " oh come on!" he said then sighed " ah well, guess I'll cast it again. Although I wonder. . . can I go higher? Let's see. **Personal Gravity Shift. Times 50**!" He went straight down and forced himself on one knee " damn. . . maybe I should dial it down. This personal gravity spell packs a punch. Ah well. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow Phoenix Vortex**!"

Late that night-

Cana sighed and sat up " I can't seem to get to sleep". She sighed and decided to go check out the beach. She walked out and looked at the moon's glare reflected on the ocean. " What a view" she said. She turned her head when she heard a noise, something like a shout. She turned her head to see Ragnar floating above the water " one more time, I think I've got this" he muttered before beginning to power up. He kept going until he achieved his Phoenix Force then gritted his teeth " ok, let's do this!" he said, continuing to power up trying to force Lightning-Shadow Phoenix mode. The force of the power causing the ocean to go wild, the wind began to roar as Ragnar continued to power up " come on, just a little more" he muttered. The waves grew higher and the winds became wilder. Cana was awestruck watching Ragnar go at it. For some reason, watching her friend at the moment reminded her of a story she heard when she was a little girl. Finally Ragnar powered back down, the ocean and wind starting to quiet down " damn. . . " Ragnar said " ah well, I've got three months. I shouldn't force it. If I'm not careful, my magic energy will go wild and destroy everything around. Guess I better call it a night" he said before turning around. With his enhanced vision Ragnar saw Cana's face. He watched her blush and look away. Ragnar chuckled and gave a comical bow before flying away.

3 Months Later-

Ragnar looked around the capital city Crocus. This was the first time he had ever been in the capital " alright so what's next?" he asked then sighed " you dragon slayers really need to fix that motion sickness" he grumbled looking at motion sick Violet, Natsu and Laxus " just kill me" Natsu said. " For real!" Violet moaned. Erza cleared her throat " alright people. Be sure to be back at the hotel by midnight. Be careful and don't get into any fights with the other guilds". Cana smiled " well, I'm hungry and really need a drink. Coming Violet?" " No! I won't be able to eat anything until my stomach settles down!"Ragnar chuckled " I'm off to get some more training in" he said starting to walk away. He paused when someone grabbed his arm " oh no you don't" He heard Cana say. He looked back to see she was grabbing his arm " what are you doing?" " I am not grabbing a meal by myself and everyone else is taking off so I guess you'll have to do. Even if you do make for boring company". Ragnar sighed " Cana, I seriously cannot afford to fall behind in my training" " Too bad cause you are". she said dragging him. As they walked through the city, Ragnar was aware of people watching them " wow, aren't those guys from Fairy Tail?" " Of course they are." " Hey isn't that Gildarts daughter?" " Yeah it is! And. . . holy crap, it's Ragnar!" " The Phoenix of the Night?!" " For real?!" Ragnar looked at the ground while Cana ate all the attention up " oh come on Phoenix Boy! You could smile, improve your public image" " Tch. Yeah whatever" he said as they walked into a restaurant.

Ragnar spent a majority of the meal reading a paper while making small talk with Cana " what the hell is that?" she asked snatching it from him " I convinced Master Mavis to teach me all she knows about battle tactics. She's a smart ghost, those are just some of my notes" " Yeah well, it's rude to read at the table so I'm just gonna hold on to this" " Ah come on, if I don't memorize those, she's gonna be pissed!" " Not my problem!" Cana said smiling. Ragnar sat back " fine, just don't misplace them". he said looking away. " Gee, sorry that spending time with a friend is so much trouble for you" Cana said and Ragnar felt the air around him freeze " it's not like that, I just don't want to screw up" he said. Cana folded her arms " I don't know why I'm even bothering. You're just as uptight as Erza" " It's called discipline. That's the very first thing my Master taught me. It's what allows me to freely practice my magic without worry" Ragnar responded. Cana raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Ragnar grinned " allow me to explain. Shadow Phoenix Slaying magic is different than any other kind of Phoenix Slaying magic. It was originally called Dark Phoenix magic and rightfully so. It was created by the Phoenix of the Underworld, Arawn. He created it to eradicate humanity, by original design, the magic I wield is evil. However, Cennairc, Arawn's daughter, my master managed to defeat Arawn and take complete control of the magic. She renamed it Shadow Pheonix Slaying magic and made a number of adjustments to it so humans could wield it. However, in order for a human to use it, they must live by a strict moral code as a means to control it." Cana took a moment to take it all in " so that's why. What happened to Arawn?" Ragnar shrugged " apparently he took on a human form and began a reign of terror after losing to Arawn, except he changed his name to Anubis". " Anubis. . . isn't that the guy who that one dark guild wanted to resurrect him?" Ragnar nodded " that'd be him". Ragnar took out his jewel " here I'll pay. Least I can do considering I wasn't too social" he said. He paid and the two wizards started walking back to the hotel.

" Don't you have training to do?" Cana asked him. Ragnar smirked " one day off ain't gonna hurt" Cana chuckled " I suppose I should be honored. The great Ragnar blowing off his precious training to hang out with one of his guildmates? I should tell the world". " Yeah whatever" he said. They stopped when they saw a crowd. Judging by the noises, Ragnar guessed that some kind of fight was going down. He and Cana walked over " this was bound to happen with all these different guilds here" Cana said. They fought to the front of the crowd to see a silver-haired and gold eyed, the Sabertooth guild mark over his right eye 17-year-old male wearing a black t-shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. Many defeated foes lay at his feet " alright, who's next?" he asked in a cocky voice while looking around. He stopped when he saw Ragnar and Cana " well well well if it isn't Fairytail" he sneered. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " You're with Sabertooth?" The man nodded " that's right. My name is Amos. No need to ask who you are. Cana Albreona. Ragnar Dreyer. The Phoenix of the Night huh? You must be pretty powerful. I'd like a taste". Ragnar raised an eyebrow " are you challenging me to a fight? If so, let's do this" he said, stepping up to face Amos.

The crowd backed away as Ragnar's body became covered in dark magical energy " here we go. **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Amos smirked " well, I'll be damned. . . **Holy Phoenix Scream**!" He let out a bright white blast of magic energy which collided with Ragnar's dark one. the two attacks exploded. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " what the?" Amos chuckled " surprised? You aren't the only Phoenix Slayer around." Ragnar gritted his teeth " I just never met another wizard who used Phoenix Slayer magic." Amos smirked " **Holy Phoenix Talon**!" Amos's right hand became covered in light energy and he swung hard at Ragnar's face. He stumbled back " that stung. **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Amos's eyes widened and skidded back a few feet as Ragnar's spell hit him " alright, let's get serious!" Amos said. " I was hoping you'd say that" Ragnar said as his body erupted in dark magic energy. Amos followed suit, his body erupting in light energy. The ground rumbled as the two wizards prepared themselves to get serious but before either one could make a move, a female voice spoke up " okay boys, save it for the games." The crowd parted ways for a woman to walk forward. Amos gasped and returned to normal " Mi'lady!" Ragnar looked at this new woman a she looked at him " hello there young man. My name is Minerva. I'm sorry to call this off but it must be done. I hope you can understand". Ragnar narrowed his eyes but returned to normal " very well" he said. Minerva smiled " I heard Amos call you Ragnar. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you compete. Come Amos, we mustn't be late getting back" Amos nodded" yes Mi'lady" he said and hurried after Minerva.

The two Sabertooth wizards were silent for a bit until Minerva smiled " well, what did you think of him?" Amos chuckled " he's strong, that's for sure. If you hadn't stopped us, I'm not sure what would've happened. Of course that is to be expected after all. He does have your blood". Minerva nodded " he's grown up well" she said before looking at the sky _Ragnar. . . at last I've finally found you!_


	15. Day One

The air was full of suspense and the day was bright and sunny. People from all over Fiore were packed in the Domus Flau, the stadium in Corcus eagerly awaiting the start of the Grand Magic Games. The Preliminary round had taken place last night and now everyone was wondering who had managed to qualify. " Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games. I am Chapati Lola and joining me as always is former council member, Mr. Yajima. Also we have a special guest today. She is a member of the Fairy Tail guild and a member of their Reserve Team. . . Cana Albreona!" said a voice over the loudspeaker. Ragnar stopped when he heard that " did I hear that right?" Violet chuckled " that's right. She was asked this morning as we were having breakfast. She agreed as long as she got all the free booze she wanted. " Gildarts was all smiles " I'm so happy! My little girl is gonna do so well!" " Get ahold of yourself man!" Ragnar snapped. " So without further ado, let's introduce the eight teams competing this year!"

" In 8th place is Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and Jenny Realight walked into the center of the stadium " these guys may have come in last but don't underestimate them!" Yajima said. " yeah yeah they're cool and all but my guild is gonna bring it home this year!" Cana said. " In 7th place is Quatro Puppy!" Warcry, Semmes, Jager, Nobarly and Bacchus took their turn walking into the stadium " this guild may have a strange name but don't take them lightly, they are still a force to be reckoned with!" Yajima said. " Bacchus is their powerhouse be sure to watch out for him" Cana said. " In 6th place is Mermaid Heel!" Kagura Mikazuchi, Arana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, and Millianna marched in the stadium " Always a guild to keep an eye on that's for certain" Yajima said " especially that Kagura" Cana said " Do you have to drink so much?" Yajima asked her. " In 5th place is Twilight Ogre!" Their representing members walked into the stadium " isn't Fairy Tail a rival of Twilight Ogre?" Yajima asked Cana " We used to be but not anymore. That being said, Fairy Tail is Magnolia's number one guild!" " In 4th place is Orochi's Fin!" Four members walked into the stadium " I'm told the members representing the team this year are all new and answer to the names Sierra, Echo, Lima and Delta. However, the last member is. . . what's this, I don't believe it!" This final member happened to be Bluenote Stinger " No way. . . " Cana caused a giant roar in the crowd. " Orochi's fin is Lamia Scale biggest rival so this year should be interesting. Moving on. In 3rd place is Lamia Scale!" Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherria Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta made their entrance. The Lamia Scale wizards walked in looking serious as they eyed Orochi's Fin " Oh here we go! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Cana said. " Please refrain from doing that" Yajima said. " In 2nd place is Sabertooth!" Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Minerva Orland, and Amos Orland walked in a loud reception " these guys tend to be the guild to beat. Once the top guild, it's no secret they want to return to that spot again" Yajima said. " They're gonna need the devil's luck for that cause here comes my guild!" Cana said. " In 1st place is the current number one guild, Fairytail!" Gildarts, Natsu, Laxus, Violet and Ragnar marched in " you and young Violet have a team together, right Cana?" Yajima asked. " That's right, my girl is gonna kick some ass! Also, my dad is the team captain. Go Fairytail!"

A small pumpkin walked over to the guild wizards " okay ladies and gentlemen it's time for the first game. Naval Battle! Each guild will send one member to do battle in this giant sphere of water. The last one standing wins!" The guilds huddled around to choose. Jenny stepped forward " this is all me boys" she said. " We are counting on you" Ichiya said. Warcry stepped up " I guess I'll go!" " Wild!" his guildmates said. " Arana, go." Kagura said. " you got it" she said. A female wizard from Twilight Ogre stepped up " I'm the only lady here after all". Echo from Orichi's Fin smiled " I promise a victory" she said coldly. Sherria glared at Echo " if she's going, I will too". Minerva smiled " I shall give us our first victory" she said. Violet smiled and jumped up and down in excitement " This means I get to compete in the first game!" " Don't screw this up" Ragnar said." Now don't forget if you are knocked out of the water sphere, you are eliminated."  
All eight wizards plunged into the sphere of water and waited to do battle. Cana spoke up " go kick some ass Violet!" Yajima spoke up " I think Minerva is the favorite in this one. She has won this before after all" Chapati spoke as well " Echo from Orochi's Fin is clearly the dark horse but Violet is the daughter of Mira and Laxus Dreyer. This may be her first year but I'd watch out for her. Without further ado, let's begin!"

A gong was sounded, signaling the start of the game. Violet was the first to make a move " **Solar Dragon Roar**!" A blinding light burst out of her mouth and raced towards Jenny, knocking her out of the water sphere. Violet smirked and looked at Warcry " **Solar Dragon Burst**!" Small orbs of bright light raced towards Warcry and exploded, knocking him out of the sphere " and Violet already sends two flying. What a way to kick off the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati said. Meanwhile, Minerva had eliminated the wizard from Twilight Ogre and Echo had eliminated Arana" We are down to our final four! Echo from Orochi's Fin, Sherria from Lamia Scale, Minerva from Sabertooth and Violet from Fairy Tail! Who is gonna emerge victoriously?" Chapati said with excitement in his and Sherria glared at each other. Minerva and Violet looked at each other then sat back as the other two started going at it " **Sky God Below**!" " **Shadow Make Tiger**!" Ragnar frowned " she uses a form of shadow magic?" Gildarts grinned " she'd stand zero chance against you then". The two spells collided but Shellia and Echo kept going at it " **Sky God Dance**!" " **Shadow Make Dragon**!" " **Sky God Boreas**!" " **Shadow Make Wave**!" Violet had an idea, those two were so focused on each other that they totally forgot about Minerva and Violet. She smirked and swam over " **Solar Dragon Roar**!" She aimed the spell at Shellia, knocking her out of the sphere. Minerva smirked and knocked Echo out of the sphere " and we are down to two! Minerva and Violet! Now remember, if one of these two ladies is eliminated in the next five minutes then they will get last place." Violet and Minerva faced off against each other.

Minerva's hands glowed and manipulated the space around her, causing the space around Violet to explode. Ragnar frowned as Minerva continued to toy with Violet. " This is brutal, although I have to commend Violet for hanging in there" " What are you doing Violet?! Fight back!" Cana the five minutes were up. Minerva sighed " I would continue this but I'm bored" she said watching Violet float away. Ragnar frowned " what the Hell are you doing Violet? I know you've got more power than that! Get your ass moving!" Violet opened her eyes slowly to see she was almost eliminated " I can't lose" she muttered " if I lose, my brother will never let me live it down. I suppose I have to use it." She said as her body began to shine brightly. Minerva had to look away " what are you doing?!" she yelled. The light was so bright that even the people watching had to look away. When the light died down, Violet looked different. Bright light surrounded her, her hair had become solar light and her eyes were shining brightly and dragon scale-like markings covered her body. Ragnar closed his eyes " there we go. So, she's finally mastered it. Dragon Force". Violet took a deep breath " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art**! **Solar Dragon Eruption**!" The aqua sphere began to glow brightly once again. Once the sphere had become shrouded in light it exploded, sending Minerva flying and eliminating her " and it is all over! The winner is Violet Dreyer! What an upset victory for Violet!"

" With that win, Fairy Tail gains 10 points while Sabertooth gains 8 points. Both Orochi's Fin and Lamia scale tied for third place and gain 6 points each. Mermaid Heel gains 4 points, Twilight Ogre gains 3 points, Quatro Puppy gains 2 points and Blue Pegasus gains no points. Now on to today's battles" Yajima said " and the first battle is. . . Fairy Tail's Ragnar Dreyer vs Orochi's Fin Bluenote Stinger!" The crowd erupted as Ragnar stood up " well, I'll be off" he said. Gildarts grabbed his arm " don't hold back against this guy" he said sternly. Ragnar nodded and walked away. On the way he met up with Violet. He smiled " hell yeah!" he said slugging her shoulder " that's what I'm talking about!" he said. Violet smiled " thanks, don't screw up". Ragnar nodded and continued on his way. Violet watched him go " seriously, don't get hurt" she whispered. Ragnar finally made his way to the center of the stadium where Bluenote was waiting for him " tell me, have you learned how to fly?" he asked. Ragnar frowned and removed his leather jacket." That's an odd question." The pumpkin ref walked up to them " okay gentlemen you have 30 minutes. The fight is over when one is unable to continue or surrenders. Ready, begin!" " This is gonna be an amazing battle. Bluenote Stinger's power is legendary!" Yajima said. Cana answered soon after " but take it from me Ragnar is no slouch" " This is Ragnar's first Grand Magic Games. According to my notes he is actually the adopted son of Laxus and Mira". Chapati announced. Ragnar tensed when he heard that " wait. . . adopted?" " Way to go, shit for brains!" Cana shouted. Ragnar looked at the rest of his guild from the stands. Mira had tears in her eyes and Laxus looked pissed off " mother. . . father?" He was so distracted, he didn't hear the gong sound, signaling the start of the fight.

Ragnar's attention was focused on Bluenote when he was suddenly thrown on the ground. The ground around him had caved in " uh-oh, it looks like Bluenote has made the first move!" Yajima said. Ragnar grunted and got up on one knee, shocking Bluenote " what?!" he said. Ragnar growled _I need to push what I heard out of my head_! He fought to his feet " I train in enhanced gravity every day. This is nothing! **Shadow Phoenix Scream!** " He shot forth a burst of darkness out of his mouth. He watched as the attack connected and caused Bluenote to stumble back " what?!" Ragnar extended a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Instead of the attack hitting, Ragnar fell down again and winced " son of a. . . !" Once again he forced himself to his knee and melted in shadow this may be the only way I can stand a chance! He raced for Bluenote but fell down again. Bluenote glared coldly " you aren't worth my time boy" he said. " Uh-oh! Bluenote is dominating Ragnar. Did he come just to lose?!" Chapati asked. Cana's angry voice responded " well maybe if you haven't said what you did for the whole world to hear, he might be able to focus!" " Oh, I'm sorry was it a secret?" " No shit dumbass!" " Both of you please, I'm getting a headache!" Yajima groaned. Ragnar grunted and had to force himself to stand, the weight of his gravity making it hard to even move " Looks like I have no choice" he said, his body erupting into darkness. His body grew talons and feather-like markings covered his body " here comes his Phoenix Force!" Cana shouted " **Shadow Phoenix Wing Attack**!" His arms became engulfed in darkness. He thrust them forward and the dark energy raced for Bluenote.

The spell connected but it didn't seem to do anything " damn it!" Ragnar snapped. He once again was forced to the ground due to Bluenote's power. The ground around him caved him and forced him down deeper. Bluenote sighed " this is so boring. . . just give me my victory". Ragnar could hear Cana's voice sound frantic " come on Phoenix Boy! Get your ass up!" Ragnar gritted his teeth as he heard the pumpkin speak " well if he can't continue then I guess-" " Hold it right there!" Ragnar snapped. He grunted " I guess it's time to quit screwing around. I was hoping to be able to hide this until I challenged Gildarts again but looks like those plans have changed. **Second Origin Release**! **Pure Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic Activate**!"His body became so heavily engulfed in darkness. He managed to stand and floated in the air. , the darkness fading away to reveal that he was completely healed. His Phoenix Force looked different than usual, lightning had surrounded his body and the feather-like markings had started glowing. Gildarts was in shock " He was planning to use that against me?!" " You look scared!" Makarov teased. " I'm not, just surprised!" Laxus chuckled " that's my boy!" Mira smiled " you've grown so much" she whispered. " Oh great, how am I supposed to surpass him now?!" Violet yelled.

Ragnar frowned at Bluenote" screw playing around, let's go!" he yelled flying right at Bluenote. He unleashed brutal combos to the face at Bluenote. He stepped back and caused Ragnar to fall. However he managed to stand right back up " let's end this!" He yelled. Ragnar put two fingers up and began collecting darkness at his fingertips. He drew more and more power " **Pure Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Slash**!" He extended his fingers and all the darkness flew right at Bluenote who was forced on one knee " Incredible! Ragnar has found a way to get back in this battle!" Chapati said. Ragnar glared " I'm not done yet!" he said, moving his fingers in a strange formation " **Amaterasu Formula 150**!" The four magic seals appeared surrounding Bluenote " you know one of Master Hades's spells?!" Bluenote yelled before the four seals exploded. Ragnar winced and staggered. The dust cleared to reveal that while Bluenote was still standing but finally showed damage of the fight. Just then the gong sounded again and the pumpkin ran in the middle " I'm afraid this fight has been called a draw. Time's up". Ragnar returned to normal and fell to his knees. Bluenote was breathing hard _I fought to draw. . . .against a child?_! He glared at Ragnar " we'll finish this later" he said before walking off. Ragnar got to his feet " what a battle! " Chapati said to the roaring crowd. " That's some young man down there" Yajima said. Cana stayed silent as she watched Ragnar limp off the battlefield. She covered her mike" excuse me but I have to go" she said before rushing out of the commentating booth.

Ragnar's body was in agony " damn it" he muttered, stopping to lean against a wall to rest. He tensed as he heard running. He glared as he caught a whiff of a scent which proved to belong to Mira. Laxus followed soon after. Mira rushed right for Ragnar " my baby!" Ragnar extended a hand and stopped her in her tracks " hold it right there" he said coldly " I'll only ask you once. . . why did that fool say I was your adopted son? You better tell me the truth too, you owe me that much!" Laxus sighed " I guess it is time we told you the truth about your birth" Mira sighed" this is not the place however. Let's find someplace more private so we can talk". Ragnar frowned " fine but you better hope I like your explanation!"


	16. The Truth

Ragnar led the way to an empty room within the stadium hearing faint cheering from the crowd. He flung a door open and walked inside. Once the door was closed and locked behind him he rounded on Mira and Laxus " Explain". Mira and Laxus looked at each other for a minute before looking back at Ragnar " we always meant to tell you. In fact, we were planning on telling you when you turn 18." Laxus began. Ragnar folded his arms " that's all well and good but I asked for an explanation." Mira took over " It was on a random snowy night. We found you as a baby on a random snowy night. We had no idea who put you there. So we decided to take you in". Ragnar clenched his fists " I see. Tell me, does anyone else know?" Laxus nodded " well yeah. The next day people noticed we suddenly had another baby so we told them." " In other words the entire guild but me" Ragnar said coldly. He pushed past them and unlocked the door " I need to be alone" he said flinging the door open and transformed into a shadow to leave.

Ragnar reappeared in a random part of the city deep in thought. He stiffened when he heard a voice behind him " there you are. Why didn't you come back?" He didn't bother to turn around " I'm not in the mood Violet" he said coldly. His sister took that as an invitation to harass him " Oh now I see. So you finally learned the truth. Big deal, get over it." Ragnar looked back at her " do you mean to say you knew as well?" " Well yeah, I overheard mom and dad talking about it once" Violet said shrugging. Ragnar frowned " I see. And you didn't see fit to inform me because?" " Because fuck you" Violet said with a smug look " I actually find it funny. Your own real parents didn't even want you and dumped you off like the trash you are. Seriously dude, your real parents must have really hated you as a baby, not that I blame them." Ragnar fought to keep his cool " Violet I am not in a good mood. If you keep pushing me I'm going to get arrested for what I do to you. I'm going to go to jail but you will never walk again" "Funny, you're never gonna see your real mom" Violet mocked.

Ragnar snapped and whirled around " Shut up!" he roared punching her in the stomach with all his might " SHUT UP!" he roared again by giving her a vicious left hook. Violet backed up with a look of surprise and anger " oh do you really want to do this? Cause I'll gladly kick your ass." Ragnar's body became covered in dark energy " well come on then. Came at me with your one good move. This time I am going to put you in your place". " Whatever you say" Violet said with an arrogant smirk " normally I'd be scared if the guy saying that wasn't a bastard". " That's it" Ragnar said in a low voice. He rushed at Violet and threw brutal lefts and rights at her. His sister was too stunned to cover up. Ragnar dodged a punch she threw at him and grabbed Violet by the face " let's see how durable you are. **Shadow Phoenix Explosion!** " Ragnar watched his sister slowly get on her hands and knees " don't say another word you swine" Ragnar said turning away " tell the guild I'm done".

" Yeah that's right run away you coward" came Violet's weak reply. Ragnar stopped as his adoptive sister continued " for as long as I can remember all I've heard is how you're the future of the guild or how you represent the winds of change that are brewing in Fairytail. But I've always known that you are overhyped. In reality you are a selfish little bitch whose own parents wanted nothing to do with". Ragnar turned around and kicked Violet hard in the head " fuck you!" he yelled before storming off. He walked to a bar and sit at the counter, aware of all the eyes on him " what?!" he snapped. Everyone averted their gaze as Ragnar started to drink. He lost track of time as he had drink after drink, slowly dulling his senses more and more with each drink. He wasn't sure how long he had been there when he heard a voice behind him " so this is where you've been hiding out." Ragnar looked over his shoulder to see Erza with a stern look on her face

" The hell you want Scarlet?" he asked before turning his gaze away from her. Erza took a seat next to Ragnar " rough day huh?" " That's an understatement. I mean I found out that my entire life was built on a lie. So my day was a little more than 'rough'". Erza rested her hand on Ragnar's arm " I can't imagine what you are going through right now. It must be rough. But understand that where you come from doesn't matter. You still have a home in Fairytail, we're your family. No matter what you're still one of us. You always have been. So what do you say? Come back with me." Ragnar stared at Erza and stood up on uncertain feet " I'll think about it" he said turning into a shadow and leaving.

Later that night Ragnar was sitting on a bench drinking heavily. Bottles were tossed all around him as Ragnar glared at the sky " and what do we have here?" came a voice. Ragnar looked to his left to see Minerva and Amos looking at him " what the hell do you care?" he asked. Amos kicked one of the empty bottles with a disgusted look " shouldn't be in your hotel with the rest of your guild?" he asked. Ragnar glared at him " why don't you mind your own business?" Minerva had an unreadable look on her face " Fairytail must have very low standards if they let someone like you in their guild. You couldn't get into our guild. We only accept those who have their life together". Ragnar gritted his teeth as he stood up, dark magical energy covering his body " if you want to see just why I was allowed in the guild, I'm more than happy to show you vermin." Amos stepped forward his body becoming covered in blinding white energy. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Just as it seemed like the two Phoenix Slayers would battle it out Minerva stepped between them.

" As much as I would like to see you two fight, it's going to have to wait until an ideal time" Minerva said smiling at Ragnar " take care of yourself kiddo. See you around" she said waving goodbye. Amos continued to stare down Ragnar before grunting and following her " hey once she gives you back your balls, come find me!" Ragnar called. Amos turned around and glared at him " oh trust me. You and I are going to fight. But it'll be on my terms not yours". Ragnar gritted his teeth fighting the urge to attack the Sabertooth wizards _I've got to get out of here_ he thought as he flew towards the hotel Fairytail was staying at. Before he entered he transformed into a shadow and entered the hotel via an open window. He made his way to the upstairs while listening to what his guildmates had to say while they were having a few drinks. His blood boiled when he heard Violet's voice " I'm glad he's gone. I hope he gets what's coming to him." " That's enough Violet" came Mira's voice sounding disheartened.

" Why should I? I'm only speaking the truth. I see why his parents left him on his own!" Violet said raising her voice. " That's enough young lady! Go to bed this instant!" Laxus said angrily. Ragnar raced ahead still in shadow form to his hotel room so he could pack up his stuff. When he entered his room he reemerged and locked the door, sitting on the bed as he thought. _Am I doing the right thing?_ He put his head in his hands _Yes. I can no longer remain_ _here_ he thought. He jumped when he heard the door nob jiggling and his sister's angry voice. Quickly Ragnar packed his stuff up and escape through the window as a shadow just as Violet burst into the room. She looked around and cocked her head when she saw the open window _I could have sworn I closed it earlier today._

Early the next morning Ragnar was walking on the road with a hood over his head. He was done with the guild, he could no longer trust them " and where are you going?" Ragnar stopped and looked around. He smiled when he saw Cennaric " Master. What are you doing here?" She smiled " what, did you think I wasn't going to watch you compete? You were very good yesterday. You gave Bluenote Stinger a run for his money. How are you feeling?" Ragnar shrugged " Okay I guess". Cennaric walked closer to him " any reason as to why you're leaving so soon?" Ragnar didn't want to get his master involved in his new found problem so he shook his head" just don't feel like competing is all." " Bullshit" she replied. I've known you since you were a little kid Ragnar. You love to compete. Let me guess, it's about the fact you were adopted". Ragnar stopped " you heard that too huh?" She nodded " Ragnar I get how you feel. If anyone understands complex family histories it's me. But you can't let something like this drive a wedge between yourself and your guild. You love Fairytail I can tell. I can also tell that you don't really want to leave. You're running away because you don't want to face this".

Ragnar clenched his jaw " and what would you have me do? Stay with the people who lied to me my entire life?" Cennaric was silent for a moment " did it ever occur to you that the reason they never told you was for their sake? Maybe they never told you because as far as they're concerned you are their son." Ragnar opened his mouth then closed it. Cennaric had a good point, as much as Ragnar hated to admit it " you really think I should go back?" he asked, his voice low. " Running away isn't going to solve anything" she responded.

The Fairytail guild was about to enter the stadium for the second day of the games. Just as they were about to enter both Mira and Laxus heard a voice call to them " Mira, Laxus". They both turned around and gasped when they saw Ragnar walking towards them with his bag over one shoulder. Everyone made room for him, no one said a word as Ragnar stopped in front of Gildarts " you got any more room on the bench?" he asked. Gildarts nodded at him " absolutely" he said. Ragnar looked both Mira and Laxus in the eye for a moment before slowly nodding and entered the stadium.


	17. Origins

Ragnar was sitting on the bench on the fourth day of the games. Since his fight the first day he hadn't done much. When it was time for the day's game Gildarts looked at him " how bout it? You want to compete in this one?" Ragnar nodded and stood up " might as well" he said before heading down. On the way he snagged a bottle of water, took a long drink and poured the rest on his head. He scanned the other competitors analyzing them. The representative from Twilight Ogre, Bacchus, Ichiya, Kagura, Echo, Jura, and Amos looked back at him. The pumpkin referee approached them " alright everyone! This game is called King of the Hill. Here's how it works." A large platform rose up from the ground from the ground " you will all step on this platform and try to knock each other off. The last one standing wins. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and got on top of the platform. Ragnar had his arms folded and his eyes closed as the Platform started to rise.

" I'm curious as to who has the advantage" Yajima said over the loudspeaker. Chapti spoke afterward" Wel Jura is a wizard saint so I'd say him although with both Amos and Ragnar out there, who really knows? Also we can't forget about Kagura. I'm anxious to get this started, let's see who's the King of the Mountain". Ragnar opened his eyes as the gong sounded. For a moment no one made a move before Ichiya uncorked a vile " prepare to smell my victorious Parfum-" however he didn't have a chance to do anything before Ragnar shot a vast of amount of energy at him, knocking Ichiya off the platform. The wizard from Twilight Ogre shot a spell at Ragnar in return who managed to dodge it. The Twilight Ogre wizard was soon disposed of by Amos. Echo was sent flying by Jura and due to Bacchus being drunk and making a slight misstep Kagura was able to send him off the platform.

The four remaining wizards looked at each other warily before Kagura went for Ragnar. Ragnar backflipped out of the way and landed on one knee as Kagura eyed him down " I've heard Erza speak highly of you. She says that you may be as strong as her if not stronger. I shall bear witness and see if it's true." Ragnar stood up " ready when you are". Kagura narrowed her eyes and rushed him, slashing at him with her sword. Ragnar focused on merely dodging her attacks while waiting for an opening to attack. After several minutes Ragnar caught a direct blow to his right eye. He recoiled and swore, placing a hand over his eye which left his left eye open to an attack which Kagura took advantage of. Ragnar dropped to his knees holding both of his eyes, aware how he close he was to the edge.

Kagura snorted " You were very over hyped. Next time make it interesting" and rushed him. Ragnar caught her next attempted blow ' what?!" she said shocked. " I don't rely on my sight alone you fool. I have perfect hearing as well, I don't need my sight" he said and punched her in the stomach. She backed up as Ragnar turned into a shadow and reappeared in front of her, kicking her in the back. Kagura struggled to keep her balance as Ragnar's arms became cloaked in darkness " **Shadow Phoenix Whirlwind**!" he yelled spinning his arms around creating a whirlwind that Kagura was sucked into. She was thrown in the air but managed to land on the very edge of the platform only to receive a swift kick in the jaw by Ragnar which sent her off the platform.

Ragnar's face became covered in darkness for a few seconds and when it returned to normal his sight had recovered. Makarov frowned when he saw this onscreen " did he just heal himself?" " Oh yeah, he's able to hurry up his healing factor. he just chooses not to" Alain said " depending on the injury it can take a significant amount of magic power so he prefers to heal the old fashioned way". " And we are down to our final three. Jura, Amos, and Ragnar! Which one of these three will earn the right to call themselves the King of the Mountain?" Chapati asked with excitement in his voice. The three wizards looked at each other, silently daring one another to make a move. Jura smiled and bowed to Amos than Ragnar. Amos rolled his eyes and gave Jura the double bird and did the same to Ragnar. Ragnar narrowed his eyes and thrust his crotch forward and threw his arms down in an X formation, an elaborate gesture of telling someone to suck it aimed at Jura and did the same to Amos before turning into a shadow and rushing Amos. He landed a right hook on him and moved towards Jura hitting him with a high knee.

Amos quickly recovered and grabbed Ragnar from behind and throw him off the platform. Ragnar was barely able to hold on to the edge as Jura and Amos started going at it, getting closer and closer to the edge. Ragnar grunted and pulled himself up. Looking up he noticed that Jura had Amos reeling at the edge. Acting fast he turned into a shadow and rammed Jura in the back who fell into Amos and all three wizards went over the edge " and it is over. We have a three-way tie!" Yajima told the roaring crowd. Ragnar looked at Jura who was looking at him with an unreadable expression while Amos looked pissed. The pumpkin referee walked up to them " okay so after some deliberation we've come up with a way to determine the winner of this contest. Before you is a Magic Power Finder. What you do is cast a spell and this _machine_ measures it. Whoever scores the highest will be declared the winner. Now Amos if you don't mind".

Amos grinned " not a problem" he said stepping forward. His body started to glow so brightly that it was near impossible to look at him " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Holy Phoenix Judgement**!" All the bright light became an orb that Amos consumed then shot out of his mouth at the magic power finder. The score popped up a second later. 8400. " Damn" Ragnar said looking at Amos " I knew he was strong but still". Jura also seemed impressed as Amos soaked in the crowd's cheers as he walked back to the other two " top that" he told Ragnar. " Trust me I will" Ragnar said as Jura took his turn. Jur bowed and the ground began to rumble. Jura placed his hands together and a massive earth spike struck the Magic Power Finder. The score popped up as 9225. Ragnar raised an eyebrow as Amos whistled " The old man's still got it" he commented. Ragnar stepped up calculating which spell to use I suppose I have to use it if I want to win he thought as he prepared. He froze as he heard a slight chant from the crowd. With his enhanced hearing he was able to make it out " Overrated! Overrated! Overrated! Overrated!" He smirked _how's this for overrated?_ he thought as he held his hands apart from each other

Pure light began to build up, almost as bright at Amos's spell was. Makarov gasped " he's using that?!" " He does hate to lose and he needs to shut this crowd up" Jeremiah said. Ragnar closed his hands on the orb of light he created " **Fairy Law**!" After the light died down and the dust settled his score popped up 9999 " And we have a winner! Ragnar Dreyer from Fairytail has secured 10 points for his team!" Chapati told the stunned crowd. Ragnar gave the entire crowd his 'suck it' gesture before walking to the stadium tunnel where his parents were waiting for him. Mira started to say something but stopped as Ragnar hugged her tightly " Man after all that I need to get something in me" he said in a light tone. Mira chuckled " I think I can fix that". Laxus clapped his son on the shoulder " nicely done son. Nicely done". " Thanks dad" Ragnar said before walking away with them.

After that day's battles Ragnar took a look at the scoreboard which read as follows Fairytail 42, Sabertooth 39, Lamia Scale 38, Orochi's Fin 34, Mermaid Heel 30, Quarto Puppy 27, Twilight Ogre 19 and Blue Pegasus 0. " Now tomorrow is a day off for our competitors and then we will have our grand finale where all eight times will have one final face off!" Yajima said as the crowd started to leave. Ragnar met up with the rest of his guild who applauded him and patted him on the back. Jeremiah and Alain smirked and gave him the 'suck it' gesture which Ragnar returned. The guild went back to the hotel and partied late into the night. While they were doing that Ragnar was on the balcony looking at the sky. He tensed when he sensed someone behind him. Judging by the scent he could tell it was Mira. He closed his eyes " I'm sorry I made you and father worry. It was wrong." Mira waited before responding " It's okay. I understand. We should've told you earlier. it's just that. . . we've always seen you as our son. Adopted or not we love you just as much as we love Violet." Ragnar clenched the railing with his hand " I was such a fool. I'm sorry" he said turning around to face her. Mira smiled and hugged him " It's fine. Just remember that I'm very proud of you. As your mother I couldn't be prouder. Now, why don't you come celebrate with us?"

" I would but you know I prefer to reflect on my victories then celebrate" Ragnar said. " Can't you just celebrate just this once?" his mother asked. Ragnar thought then shrugged " oh what the hell, I'm in" he said following her. Before he knew it he was playing beer pong with Cana and losing in spectacular action " you suck" Cana teased. " Whatever. I know you're cheating" Ragnar grumbled. " And just how is that?" Cana asked throwing the ball into Ragnar's last cup. " You just are that's how you big bully!"Ragnar said draining the last cup. " What do you say, wanna go another round?" Cana asked. " I think I'll pass" Ragnar said" besides, looks like we got company" he said looking at two Sabertooth wizards who had entered their hotel. Minerva and Amos seemed unaware of the fact they were trespassing. " What are you doing here?" Elfman demanded. " Now now, no need to be hostile. We merely wish to speak to your Phoenix Slayer in private" Minerva said. Ragnar narrowed his eyes and nodded " fine" he said. Alain and Jeremiah staggered to their feet to accompany their friend but Ragnar gestured for them to stand down " I got this you two. Besides you are too drunk". " Hey, fuck you!" Alain slurred as Jeremiah passed out.

Ragnar followed them outside and narrowed his eyes " state your business" he said folding his arms. Both Minerva and Amos stared at him before Minerva chuckled " I'll start by telling you a simple tale. It was a snowy night and a woman makes the journey to Magnolia. In her arms is an eight-month-old baby. This woman already has a child that she can not afford. She can't afford to feed her children after their father mysteriously disappears. So she has to make a choice. She has to choose which child to give up. She decides to keep the child she already has and puts the eight-month-old on the Fairytail guildhall doorstep and hurries away. Now after all these years the woman is reunited with the child she gave up". Ragnar narrowed his eyes " wait. . . are you saying what I think you're saying?" Minerva nodded " you look just like your father young man". Ragnar snorted " tch." Amos narrowed his eyes " I didn't believe it at first but it seems you are my long lost brother." Ragnar rolled his eyes " that's in the past. I have only one family. That would be Fairytail. My parents are Mira and Laxus and I have only one sibling named Violet. A pain in the neck but she is still my sister. I have nothing to say to either of you. Leave now" Ragnar said coldly before walking back inside the hotel.

After the day off it was time for the final day of the Grand Magic Games. All eight teams were in the stadium waiting for the start of the battle royal. All wizards would duke it out and the last team standing would be declared the victors. Ragnar was glaring at the Sabertooth teams and looked at his team " leave Minerva and Amos to me." " Whatever you say" Gildarts said. Soon enough the signal to start was given Blue Pegasus was the first to start moving " we must eliminate everyone if we wish to win" Ichiya said striking a pose. " We will mount the greatest comeback in Grand Magic Games history!" No sooner did the words leave his mouth before all five members were engulfed in a vast amount of dark energy. When it cleared up all five members were down for the counter lying in a crater with Ragnar standing over them and giving them his suck it gesture. " What a move! Fairytail's Ragnar Dreyer puts Fairytail on the board by getting rid of all Blue Pegasus's members at once!" Chapati said. Ragnar scoffed and walked of _f I'm coming for you Minerva._


	18. The Final Day

Ragnar walked along the empty streets of the battlefield conserving as much of his magic energy as he could till the main event. He only had two targets in mind, Minerva and Amos. Ragnar rounded a corner just in time to see Minerva finish off Bacchus. He slowly started clapping his hands." Congrats you managed to defeat their only good wizard. Bravo I hope you're not too impressed. So how bout it? Let's get this started" he said. Minerva turned to face him" I would but what kind of mother would I be if I attacked my own child?" Ragnar narrowed his eyes as dark energy covered his body" You've no right to count yourself amongst my kin. Are we fighting or not?" " Oh boy what a showdown!" Chapati said. " Hmm. Minerva is regarded as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Meanwhile Ragnar has earned himself quite the reputation. This should be a good one" Yajima said.

Ragnar took off his leather jacket and threw it on the ground " I'll be nice and give you the first shot." " Well if you insist," Minerva said her hands becoming covered in rainbow covered energy " just remember you asked for this!" she yelled rushing him. Ragnar stayed still and allowed Minerva to punch him. His biological mother gave him a fierce right hook which sent a trickle of blood down his lip. However Ragnar didn't look too bothered " just as I thought, you're nothing. Let me show you how it's done" he said punching her with his hands covered in dark energy. Minerva stepped back with a look of shock on her face " what?!" Ragnar and Minerva kept on throwing punches at each other before Ragnar dodged an uppercut from her and kicked his biological mother in the stomach only to receive a kick to his face from Minerva. The two wizards backed up while facing each other " now that my blood's pumping let's get down to it" Ragnar said " try not to bore me" Minerva responded.

" **Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora** " Minerva said while circling her hands. A large statue was conjured with intricate designs and patterns over its body that created a powerful blast. Minerva laughed " tough enough for ya?!" she called. " Hardly" came Ragnar's voice from behind her. Minerva turned around with a shocked look to receive a roundhouse kick. She recoiled" how did you avoid that?" she asked through gritted teeth. " What do you think I did on my day off, lounge around and do nothing? Nay, I watched previous Grand Magic Games tournaments via lacrima vision. I've studied you very intently, I know all your moves and battle tendencies. Now let me show you how you really finish off an opponent." Ragnar extended both arms and made his hands face diagonally, palms out. Dark energy began to gather and was rapidly increasing by the second " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare**!" Ragnar waited for the dust to settle with all his senses on high alert. he knew that attack wasn't enough to finish her and he was proved to be right when he dodged a rainbow covered energy blast shot from Minerva " my how impressive. It seems what I've heard about you is true. You are good but not good enough. I've completed my warm up so let's get done to it!"

Erza watched the fight with bulging eyes " I can hardly keep track of their movements! I don't know who I'm more impressed with. Minerva has clearly improved but Ragnar is matching her blow for blow." Ragnar grunted as Minerva's punch sent him flying, crashing through a first story window. Ragnar rushed at Minerva and gave his biological mother a haymaker which sent her skidding. The two kept going at it each of their punches getting more brutal than the last. Minerva smirked " this reminds me of when I would spar with your father" she said. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " silence. You will not distract me woman. **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Minerva dodged the blast of dark energy " aren't you just a little bit interested in what your biological father was like?" Minerva asked. " Not particularly" Ragnar said coldly " I personally couldn't care less" he said " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Minerva deflected the attack and punched Ragnar seven times in a row " you really took after him you know. He too only cared for battle. He was an introvert who liked to keep to himself. You also look just like him, it's almost surreal".

" And what of it?" Ragnar asked " **Shadow Phoenix Harpoon**!" Ragnar headed straight for her twisting her body with his magic energy hitting Minerva square on " I couldn't care less about you, your son and this father of mine. I'm Fairytail born and bred. I've had enough of this senseless babble. Prepare yourself for the end." " Ready and waiting" Minerva said with a smirk. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**!" His magic energy began to gather around his right fist " **Shadow Phoenix Dragon Fist**!" He flew at Minerva and shot all the energy gathered at her which took the form of a dragon. The energy engulfed Minvera and exploded. Ragnar narrowed his eyes as the dust settled to reveal that Minerva was still standing. She looked at him with an impressed look " I must say, you are very good. Indeed worthy of being my kin. And this is from being raised in an inferior guild. If only I was able to keep you as well. Imagine how much stronger you'd be had you been under my tutelage. Ah well. As good as you are you still can't beat me. I shall put an end to this now. **Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora**!"

Ragnar gulped " oh damn" he said as he was caught in the explosion. Minerva laughed " you put up an amazing fight but I'm afraid that I win. That was some good entertainment but I'm afraid this is the end". The dust settled to see Ragnar was thrown through a house " okay that hurt" he muttered as he began to stir. Minerva backed up " no way. How are you able to move?" Ragnar got to one knee " sorry but I've got a reputation to uphold. If I were to lose my guild would never let me live it down. Besides, I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror" He said as he became engulfed in magic energy. Feather-like markings appeared on his body and his fingernails became talons. " Let's see how you fare against my Phoenix Force" he said standing up, his wounds healed up. " However I doubt this will be enough to defeat you. Let's take this to the next step" he said as lightning was mixed into his dark energy " Now my that my warm-up is done, let's finish this". Minerva grinned " I like the sound of that" she said and rushed him.

The two went back to exchanging blows, each one that connected more painful than the last. Ragnar blocked one of Minerva's punch with a small smile on his face " I have to admit, this is quite fun. I'm actually enjoying myself". Minerva grinned " me too. I didn't expect you to be this much of a challenge" she said kicking him in the face. Ragnar recoiled and shot dark energy from his mouth. Minerva dodged the attack and smirked " I've got you right where I want you. **Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora**!" Ragnar turned into a shadow and just managed to escape the explosion, reappearing behind Minerva " I couldn't agree more. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**!" he said stretching his arms to the sky, dark energy starting to build " **Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Heaven Destroyer**!" Ragnar lowered his arms and aimed the attack at Minerva. A massive surge of dark energy mixed with lightning rushed at Minerva. The woman watched in shock as the attack reached her. Ragnar dropped to one knee breathing hard. Once the dust cleared Minvera was laying on her back in the middle of a crater " and Ragnar wins! What a battle! That's five more points for Fairytail's team for defeating a team captain".

Ragnar chuckled and staggered to his feet. He limped towards Minerva " hey mind if I take a load off here?" he asked sitting down at the edge of the crater. " Do what you want" Minerva said bitterly as she slowly sat up. Neither one said a word for awhile until Ragnar sighed " It couldn't have been easy, giving up a child like that." Minerva looked at him mouth slightly agape. " I think I understand why you did what you did now. It took me a while but I think I can put it behind me. So what do you say to a truce?" Ragnar said with an outstretched hand. Minerva stared at Ragnar with tears in her eyes " It was the hardest thing I've ever done I took you to Fairytail because you would be safe there. You've grown up well. I am in debt to your guild for raising such a fine young man. I'd appreciate it if you dropped by Sabertooth sometime" she said taking his hand and shaking it. " Sounds good but for now I'm going to rest here" " Sounds like a plan. I could use a break".

Violet sat down and scoffed. The sun was now starting to set and there were only a handful wizards still left. Fairytail was tied with Sabertooth for 1st place. Just then Violet noticed a tremendous pressure headed her way and groaned " I don't wanna do anything!" she shouted. Suddenly a huge muscle-bound man with green hair " light the Lightning God Slayer Orga has found the Dragonslayer Violet" Chapati said. Violet groaned " go away!" Orga looked disappointed " I was hoping to find your brother. I want a worthy challenge". " What did you say?!" Violet snapped standing up and putting her hands on her hips " I'll show you! I'm stronger than Ragnar! You'll see!" Orga looked at Violet " okay then. Let's go. **Lightning God Bellow**!" Black lightning raced towards Violet sending her flying. She managed to land on her feet and gritted her teeth " **Lunar Dragon Roar**!" White light exploded out of her mouth and raced towards Orga who took the attack and grinned " hey you weren't bluffing. You are strong, that actually hurts a little. Although I doubt you're any more powerful than your brother. " Violet huffed " I'll show you! **Solar Dragon Wing Attack**!" Violet's arms began to glow brightly. The energy rushed at Orga who simply grinned " don't tell me that's all you got" he sneered.

Violet groaned when Orga was unscathed from her attack " this is gonna suck isn't it?" she asked. Orga smirked " let me show you how it's done kid." Orga shot forth black lightning which sent Violet soaring through the air again. She landed on the ground hard and slowly got up " that hurt. I'm done playing around. **Lunar Dragon Swordhorn**!" White light covered Violet's body as she rushed Orga. She headbutted him in the stomach but instead of wincing Orga caught her " Now that I have you this should be a piece of cake" he said as he shot Violet full of lightning. She screamed as she was sent flying. Violet landed hard and had a hard time getting up " this guy is insane. But still I can't give up" she said as her body began to shine brightly. The light kept on getting brighter and brighter. When it died down Violet looked different. Bright light surrounded her, her hair had become solar light and her eyes were shining brightly and dragon scale-like markings covered her body.

Violet gathered power" S **olar Dragon Roar**!" This time the attack managed to send Orga skidding. " What, are you kidding me?!" he asked shocked. Violet rushed Orga"don't underestimate me just because I'm younger than you! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art**! **Lunar Dragon Chaos Claw**!" Violet's right hand glowed brightly as she slashed at Orga. The energy formed a claw mark on Orga's chest and exploded. Orga grimaced " you got serious moves kid. But you're still no match for me. **Lightning God Heavenly Halberd**!" Orga raised both of his hands in the air; slowly, but surely generating and gathering electricity between their open, facing palms. This rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Orga proceeded to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produced a massive blast of lightning that spiraled out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. Violet screamed in agony as Yajima voiced his concern " there's no way that Violet will be able to withstand that." Orga laughed as he look at Violet who was on her back " and you claim to be stronger than Ragnar? Bullshit. You were no match for me after all" he said turning to walk away before Violet began to stir " I am sick and tired of everyone comparing me to my fucking brother! For God sakes, his actual mother didn't even want him. He's not the future of Fairytail, I am! And I'm going to show you, right here right now!" she yelled as her body began to shine brightly.

Orga shielded his eyes " what are you doing?!" he demanded. Violet yelled angrily " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art**! **Solar Dragon Sun Blast**!" The energy began to become an orb which Violet consumed than fired it at Orga who stood there with a slight smirk "not bad" he said as the attack hit him head-on. Violet sank to her knees gasping for air that took all I had left she thought. Once the dust cleared Orga was still on his feet " nice. . . try" he grunt before falling on his back "and it's over! Violet wins!" Chapati said. Violet smiled but stopped when she sensed an even bigger power source heading her way. " Here comes Amos!" Chapati yelled. Violet gulped and struggled to her feet as Ragnar's brother came into view " I see. The adopted sister of Ragnar. Violet was it? You were able to best Orga? Impressive. Let's see how you do against me. **Holy Phoenix Grand Shriek**!" Violet's eyes widened as a large burst of white energy hit her head on. She was thrown through the air and landed hard. Violet groaned as Amos laughed " don't tell me I've beaten you already" he said as he began gathering energy " **Holy Phoenix Fist**!" Amos gathered power around his right hand. He rushed Violet and brought his fist down but instead of hitting Violet, the attack was blocked by Ragnar who had appeared from a shadow at the last second " why don't you fight me, brother?" he asked, using the word brother as if it was a curse word. Amos stepped back " there you are, brother" he said saying the word as Ragnar had.

The two both began to power up so much that the ground started to shake " I think it's time to finally settle this. Let's see who is the superior Phoenix Slayer. You or me" Amos said with a smirk. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " Let's answer the question everyone has been asking" he said. The two wizards stared at each other for a long time, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The upcoming battle was going to be an all-out war and only one would emerge the victor. The question was, who?


	19. Brother vs Brother

" Hey you asshole! Don't you dare steal my glory!" Violet said standing up. Ragnar looked at his sister "stay out of this Violet. This is a family issue. Besides we are the only three left. Everyone else has been eliminated. All we have to do is beat this guy and we win. If I let you fight him, you'll just fuck up". Violet smacked Ragnar upside the head " Shut up! I'm far better than you are and I'm going to prove it!" _**Bonk!**_ " Ow!"Violet yelled holding the top of her head and glared at Ragnar " what was that for?!" she demanded. Ragnar glared at her " don't you dare claim to be better than me!" Violet yelled angrily and tackled Ragnar. The siblings started rolling around punching each other and yelling incoherently. Makarov held his face in his hand " the whole world is watching. Are those idiots trying to embarrass us?!" Mavis giggled " those two never get tired do they? Once they get serious they will win for sure!" Amos had an amused look on his face " if you two are done being stupid can we fight?" Violet and Ragnar glared at Amos " I'm fighting first you stupid idiot!" Violet told Ragnar. " Fine" Ragnar said floating in the air and crossing his arms.

Violet squared up to Amos " now where were we?" she asked with a smug expression. " Last I checked I had you on the ropes" Amos said. " Watch it you stupid idiot! I'm going to kick your ass!" Violet yelled" **Solar Dragon Roar**!" Amos dodged the energy rushing at him " you missed, try again" he said still with his amused look. Violet gritted her teeth " I'll show you! A phoenix can never beat a dragon!" " Why do I always beat you then?" Ragnar asked. " Because I let you!" Violet snapped " **Lunar Dragon Wing Attack**!" Amos narrowed his eyes as Violet's attack headed his way and let the attack hit him this time. Violet laughed " that idiot didn't even try to get out of the way!" " That's because you're nothing" Amos called out. Violet glared at Amos " What did you say?! That's it, you're going down! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Lunar Dragon Star Strike**!" Violet created two giant orbs of blinding light and threw them at Amos. The two orbs became one giant one which exploded upon contact with Amos. Ragnar's brother was sent flying but managed to land on his feet " I'm impressed. That actually hurt. However it's my turn. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Holy Phoenix Cleansing Ligh** t!" Amos's body began to shine brightly and he shot a massive energy blast towards Violet who wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

She was sent flying and landed hard on her back " hey Ragnar. Tag in" She groaned. Ragnar raised an eyebrow as he floated down " you beat her with just one attack. I'm not surprised. Your guildmate Orga beat her up pretty good." Amos looked at Ragnar " I don't know what she was thinking. She was too hurt to really put up a fight. So, shall we commence?" Ragnar nodded " Come at me whenever you're ready". " This is it folks. We are down to the final two. Sabertooth's Phoenix Slayer Amos vs Fairytail's Phoenix Slayer Ragnar. With Amos's victory over Violet we are all tied up. The winner of this battle will secure victory for their guild!" Chapati said. Amos and Ragnar both started powering up making the ground tremble. Amos stared at his long lost brother _I've always wanted to fight you, Ragnar. Now I finally get the chance_ Amos thought. " Ready brother? Here I come!" he said rushing Ragnar. However he was stopped short as Ragnar greeted him with a Superman punch. Amos backed up a few steps " **Holy Phoenix Scream**!" Ragnar narrowed his eyes and blocked the attack with his arms. Amos rushed him and jumped high in the air " **Holy Phoenix Talon**!"

Ragnar caught his brother's fist that had light energy covering it. " My turn" he said punching Amos in the stomach. Amos recoiled back and looked as Ragnar went on the offensive " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Amos was thrown through the air but caught himself midair only to be on the receiving end of another attack " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Amos was thrown to the ground hard but managed to stand up. He nodded at Ragnar " there's no doubt about it. You're good. Figures.". Ragnar wasn't fooled by his brother " I assume you're going to start fighting for real now". Amos chuckled " sure you want me to do that? It could prove to be the end of you". Ragnar smirked " you and I have a score to settle. Let's do this". Amos closed his eyes " if you truly want to do this I won't stop you" he said opening his eyes " **Holy Rise** ". Amos's body exploded in a blinding white aura. Ragnar raised an eyebrow. _So he's using his Phoenix Rise_ he thought. " **Shadow Rise** " he said, his own body exploding in a dark aura. The two stared at each other for a few moments, silently daring one another to make the first move.

Amos rushed at Ragnar and hit Ragnar with a left hook followed by vicious combos of left and right hooks and uppercuts. Ragnar covered up and started to return the punches but was quickly overwhelmed. The watching Fairytail members watched in shock as they watched Amos grab the advantage. " Ragnar is getting beat in a fist fight?!" Mira asked her eyes wide. " I didn't think such was possible" Freed said " as far as pure strikers go Ragnar is one of the best." Ragnar growled as Amos jacked his jaw with another punch " enough!" he yelled " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" Amos dodged the blast and shot forth five white energy beams. Ragnar's eyes widened as they trapped his arms, legs, and neck. Ragnar gritted his teeth as he fought to break free " What the. . . what can't I move?" Amos grinned " you can't move because of the energy bindings entrapping you are infused with Holy Magic. Now hold still" he said as he kept using Ragnar as a personal punching bag. Ragnar growled as his brother kept giving him brutal blows and laughing " Is this really the famed Ragnar Dreyer I've heard so much about? Pathetic, I was hoping for a challenge!" He reared back to punch Ragnar again but Ragnar was able to catch the blow

" What?!" Amos said his eyes bulging. Ragnar spat out a tooth as his body began to darken " let me show you how to fight you fool. **Shadow Phoenix Explosion**!" Amos was thrown back but landed on his feet " Impossible! How did you escape your bindings?!" Ragnar's magic energy kept building " It was easy enough. Now I think it's time we stop fooling around." Amos grinned as his body erupted with a blinding white aura " I couldn't agree more. Personally I wish we had skipped the warm-up but no matter. Let's fight for real". " About time. I hate having to hold back" Ragnar responded. The ground started to shake due to the two powering up simultaneously. " Whoah! Do you feel that? Their powers are so huge that we can feel them from the stadium!" Chapati said. " This fight could last all night" Yajima added. The watching Fairytail wizards watched in shock " they were just playing around before?!" Gray asked. Mira shook her head " not even. They were just getting their feet wet, testing the waters. We're about to see an all-out brawl between two wizards strong enough to defeat the immortal creatures known as Phoenixs. I just hope Ragnar is strong enough to win". " Oh come on Mira!" Cana said with a big smile " Let's remember who we're talking about here. Ragnar is in a league all his own, trust me I know".

Both Ragnar and Amos bore feather-like markings and talons. " Well, are you waiting for an invitation brother?" Amos mocked. Ragnar narrowed his eyes " the time for talk is over, brother" he spat and the two rushed each other exchanging blows and flew higher and higher in the sky. Bickslow was attempting to keep track of the two wizards but was unable " man not even I can keep up with these two!" he said. Ragnar and Amos glared at each other and floated away from each other " **Shadow Phoenix!" " Holy Phoenix!" " Grand Shriek!** " Two massive bursts of magic energy one dark, one light collided with each other in midair. Ragnar gritted his teeth _. I ain't gonna get anywhere like this. We're stuck in a stalemate. Screw it!_ He thought turning into a shadow and rushing into the massive amount of energy. " Is he out of his mind?!" Cana shouted. Ragnar reappeared just mere inches from Amos " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!** " Amos's eyes bulged as he took the full force of Ragnar's favorite move. His brother fell to the earth as Ragnar watched through narrowed eyes.

The Fairytail members watched in awe " Impossible! No mortal man should have been able to fly through that much magic power, I don't care who they are. Ragnar literally just cheated death" Makarov said. " Well you said no mortal should have been able to do that. But I'm starting to think that guy isn't mortal" Cana said narrowing her eyes as she watched the battle. Ragnar narrowed his eyes as he sensed a building pressure _I should've known that wasn't enough to end this_ he thought. Amos was back on his feet and had both palms outstretched creating a large light orb " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Holy Phoenix Solemn Judgement!** " " Oh great" Ragnar grumbled as the orb began to break apart and turn into individual energy beams. Every single energy beam hit Ragnar square on. Ragnar flew right into a building. Amos chuckled and flew in the air, his body shining brightly again " it's time for this battle to end." he said. His body erupted into white flames " This is the Fire-Holy Phoenix mode. Come out Ragnar and let's finish this battle once and for all".

Ragnar stumbled out of the building he had been shot in and gritted his teeth " gladly" he said as his body erupted into lightning and darkness. " So we both have dual Phoenix Slaying forms" Amos said. " I have to say I didn't expect you to be this strong but now let's finish this!" Amos and Ragnar went back to exchanging blows. Amos wiped some blood trickling from his lip " I must say Ragnar, meeting someone as strong as you is a rare honor indeed. You have earned my respect" Amos said. Ragnar was breathing hard " same here. You're pretty good Amos but there can only be one top Phoenix. Let's see who that is here and now!" " Sounds good". Ragnar delivered a fierce uppercut to Amos and outstretched his arms to the sky gathering dark energy " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Heaven Destroyer!** " Ragnar lowered his arms and aimed the attack at Amos. A massive surge of dark energy mixed with lightning rushed at Amos whose eyes widened as he was sent flying. Ragnar was taking deep breathes as he looked at the motionless body of Amos on the ground. He gasped when he saw Amos twitch " damn. What's it take to beat this guy?" he asked.

Amos stiffly stood up " you fought well my brother but I'm afraid it's time to introduce my ultimate move" he said floating in the air. Ragnar gritted his teeth, _I'm too tired to even move damn, this is gonna hurt!_ Amos stretched out his hands with his palms facing each other " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Fire-Holy Phoenix Revelation Blast!** " Ragnar could only grit his teeth as he watched the mixture of holy magic and fire magic race his way. _Ah shit_! he thought as he was hit head-on. He grunted as he fought to stay in the air " is that all?" he asked before grunting and losing altitude _sorry. . . Fairytail_ he thought as his eyes started to close. The watching Fairytail wizards gasped " no there's no way!" Cana said as she watched Ragnar's body crash on the ground. " Come on Ragnar get up!" Lisanna said. Elfman narrowed his eyes " Come on Ragnar! Be a man and get up!" Makarov narrowed his eyes " Listen to us, we're right here with you". " Don't give up!" Mira yelled. " Come on Ragnar, we're all here with you. Our hearts beat as one" Erza said. The worried guild watched as Ragnar didn't stir with time running out. If he didn't get up in thirty seconds Amos would be declared the winner

" Well I guess that's it. Ah well, he did well. Ragnar has nothing to be ashamed of" Levy said. Makarov nodded " Everyone has someone better than him. Coming in second won't be too bad". " No!" Mira said sharply " Ragnar still has fight in him. " " But Mira-" " But nothing! I know my son and I know he still has some fight in him. I believe in him even if the rest of you don't!" Cana smiled and held up her index finger and thumb, shortly followed by the rest of the guild. Amos landed in front of Ragnar and returned to normal " thanks for the battle brother. It was the hardest one I've ever had. I'll never forget it as long as I live" he said turning away to leave before Ragnar spoke up " not so fast!" Amos gasped and turned his head to see Ragnar struggle to get on one knee. He raised an index finger and a thumb " Yeah Yeah I hear you guys" he muttered. Amos stepped back " no. . . no way! No one has ever been able to get up after being hit by that attack! How are you even moving? You're not human! You're not! What are you?!" Ragnar staggered to his feet " oh me? I'm just some guy from Fairytail. So how about we end this here and now?!" Amos grinned and held a hand back behind him gathering energy " this will send on your back for good. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Holy Phoenix Final Divine Shine**!" he yelled letting it loose. Ragnar gritted his teeth _here it comes._

Amos smirked as the attack hit his standard target. _I don't care how tough he is, there's no way he's getting up after that. . . wait, what is that?!_ he thought hearing a slurping noise. The last attack he had unleashed was being devoured by Ragnar " man, what a hefty meal!" the Fairytail wizard exclaimed after finishing. Amos looked on in awe" you emptied your own magic container, so you could eat my magic?! But in your condition that shouldn't be possible!" he said stepping back. Ragnar smirked as his own dark energy mixed with the white energy he had just consumed " I have no limits Amos. I know they say that every wizard will eventually hit their glass ceiling. However, I am the damn glass ceiling. You lose. **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art**! **Holy-Shadow Phoenix Judgement Blast**!" A huge burst of light and dark energy exploded out of his mouth. Amos watched in horror at first then closed his eyes with a small smile " you win" he said as the attack hit him. Ragnar winced and dropped to a knee, gasping for breath. He looked at his brother's body in disbelief. He hadn't thought it was possible to beat his brother. _He's not a man he's a fucking machine_! " And it is over! Ragnar of Fairytail has prevailed and claimed victory for the Fairytail guild in this year's Grand Magic Games!" Chapati said

Ragnar winced as he got to his feet and staggered over to Amos who was starting to stir. He helped Amos to his feet and looked his brother in the eye. Neither one spoke for a while then Ragnar extended a hand. Amos looked at it for a few minutes then shook it and pulled Ragnar in for a hug. The two brothers stayed in their embrace for a while than Amos held Ragnar's hand high in victory. " I'm not mad that I lost. You were the better man brother but watch out cause next time I'll get you" Amos said with a smile. Ragnar smirked " Name the time name the place" he said " I'll be there." " I'll hold you to that brother" Amos said before turning into pure light and vanishing. Ragnar looked at the night sky exploding in fireworks. He could faintly make out the name of his guild being called. He gave a half smile " we did it" he whispered before sinking to his knees out of exhaustion " I'm just gonna take a quick nap" he mumbled as he laid on his side and his eyes started to close


	20. Afterparty at the Mariott

" Damn it Ragnar! Quit being an idiot and put this suit on!" Mira in her black ball gown yelled at Ragnar's closed hotel door. " No! I'm not going to this stupid party! No!" Violet was watching the whole thing wearing a red ball gown laughing. Laxus walked into view buttoning his cuffs on his navy blue suit " what's going on?" " Mom is trying to get Ragnar to wear that suit on to the party at the palace.' Violet said. Laxus raised an eyebrow as Mira and Ragnar kept yelling at each other as Mira tried to force the hotel room door open" it never ceases to amaze me how Ragnar can fight an entire dark guild without batting an eye but freaks anytime he has to dress remotely nice" he said shaking his head. " Ragnar I will kill you! Get out here!" " No! I'm barricading the door, you'll never get in!" Mira yelled angrily as her Satan Soul took over. She pryed the door and knocked away all the furniture in the doorway" there you are! Get over here you little bastard!" She yelled walking in the room.

Ragnar made shadow clones of himself hoping it would confuse his mother. " Last chance Ragnar. Don't think I won't hurt you. Put on the fucking suit now!" " You can't make me, you can't make me, you can't make me!" Ragnar yelled and his shadows clones followed up with " you can't make him!" They said at the same time. Mira smirked and grabbed the real Ragnar by the ear and dragged him to the bathroom with Ragnar cussing on top of his lungs. Mira forced Ragnar to shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair and put on the black suit. She grabbed her difficult son by the ear and dragged him to the hotel lobby where the rest of the guild. Violet smirked " ah did wittle baby Ragnar get forced to groom himself?" She said with a false sweetness. " Shut up" Ragnar grumbled. The guild walked to the palace with Ragnar being forced to walk side by side with Mira" you better behave here or else I'll make sure you never walk again" she hissed at him. Ragnar just kicked rocks and muttered angrily. The Fairytail guild reached the Royal Palace and were escorted to the ballroom where the other builds were already there. Ragnar broke away from the group and hid in a far corner.

At first he went unnoticed as he just glared in front of him. However, a certain wizard saw him sitting by himself and walked up to him " what, are you in timeout?" Amos asked. Ragnar looked at his brother " I really do not want to be here" he grumbled " I hate stuff like this." Amos chuckled " ah come on bro! You're the MVP of the Grand Magic Games, you should be strutting around man. Get yourself some chicks." " Yeah I'm going to file that under Hell No" Ragnar said grabbing a glass full of wine and draining it. " You're too young for that" came a stern voice. Minerva had joined her sons and had her arms folded. Ragnar shrugged" yeah well I'm too awesome to be here wearing this stupid ass monkey suit" he said draining another glass of wine. He growled, grabbed a bottle from the table and started chugging it. He was smacked upside the head causing him to spew wine. " Don't you dare!" came Mira's angry voice. Ragnar set the bottle down" leave me alone! I do what I want!" Both women crossed their arms" young man, don't speak to your mother that way!" They both said.

Ragnar tried to sulk off but Mira grabbed him by the ear again " quit sulking around, straighten up and act like an adult!" " I don't wanna" Ragnar muttered. " That's it damn you! This is fun! We're having fun! Have fun!" Mira snapped. " Nooooooo!" Ragnar snapped back. " Have fun!" " Fun's a lie!" " Have fun!" Mira snapped, dragging Ragnar out of the ballroom. She slammed her son against a wall" Ragnar we are guests here at a Royal Ball! We're at a fucking party! We are at a fun party. You will have fun because this is fun. Behave right now or I swear I will murder you." She warned. Ragnar sighed and nodded. Mira let her son go and led him back in the ballroom. Ragnar sat at an empty table angrily and was soon joined by his best friends Alain and Jeremiah " your mom has you on a tight leash bro"Alain said smirking. " Shut up" Ragnar said looking down at the ground. Jeremiah nudged his friend " dude lighten up. We want you to meet our ladies" he waving and motioned for two young women to join them. One had auburn hair with green eyes wearing a yellow ball gown and a blonde haired brown eyed woman wearing a white ball gown. Alain wrapped an arm around the blonde woman and Jeremiah wrapped an arm around the auburn-haired woman" Ragnar, this is Jessica and Alain's girl is Heather. Ladies, this is the man, myth and legend, Ragnar Dreyer".

Ragnar shook their hands politely while they smiled shyly" we watched you compete in the games. You looked good." " Thanks" Ragnar said unsure of what else to say. Alain and Jeremiah smirked and raised their voices " hey everyone come meet the one and only Ragnar Dreyer!" Ragnar glared at his friends as people rushed to meet him, some of them being females who tried to get his attention. Finally music started playing and everyone cheered and rushed to the dance floor. Ragnar sat back down wishing he was anywhere but there. After a few songs Alain and Jeremiah rejoined Ragnar " you are just determined to let everyone know how much you hate this aren't you?" Alain asked. " Well I'm actually starting to wish I was dead". His friends chuckled then Alain nudged Ragnar " hey bro, check that out" he said point at the dance floor. Ragnar did as instructed and he raised an eyebrow" am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" He asked.

He was looking at something he didn't think he would ever see. Storm and Violet were not fighting for once but dancing. Even stranger still, they looked like they were enjoying it. After the song ended Ragnar waved Storm over. Storm walked over with a curious look" hey what's up?" He asked. Ragnar leaned forward" you feeling alright man?" Storm looked confused " yeah why?" Ragnar raised an eyebrow" you are choosing to dance with my sister. No one is forcing you, this is unless someone paid you, I don't see why you two are being civil. You hate each other". Storm shrugged" I dont hate her really, she just annoys me. But here's the thing. We may be rivals but that doesn't mean that we can't put that aside for one night. " Ragnar was about to say something else but stopped as a very drunk Cana staggered up to him" Hey!" She called a bottle in her hand " Ragnar! You are in big -hic- trouble mister!" Ragnar had no clue on what to do as Cana drapped an arm around his shoulders " I'm so sick of all these people. Our guildmates are such a crowd" she said drinking from the bottle. " I think you've had too much" Ragnar said. Cana for some reason thought this was funny in her drunken mind as she laughed loudly" come on Phoenix Boy let's get out of here and go party somewhere else. Okay?" She asked leaning her head in close. Ragnar tried to pull away but stopped when Cana's other hand produced a knife which she held to his neck" No!" Was all she said to explain. Ragnar looked at his laughing friends" you two fucking help!" He whispered fiercely.

Just then he was saved by the least likely of people " Cana, what are you doing? You shouldn't touch things like that, you don't know where its been" Violet said coming to Ragnar's rescue by pulling Cana away." Thanks Violet" " Don't thank me brother. I'm telling her that you made a pass at her in the morning?" Ragnar was dumbfounded" why. . . why would you do that?!" " Cause I hate you" Violet said happily leading Cana to a table. Ragnar officially had enough. He motioned for his friends and Storm to get closer" what do you boys say we make some memories tonight?" " What did you have in mind?" Jeremiah asked.

An half hour later Ragnar had all the women standing outside the palace " alright ladies listen up! Me and the guys decided to be nice so we're gonna take a nice big portrait. So if you would be so kind as to bunch in and let's do this." The women happily obliged unaware of the trap Ragnar has cooked up. Ragnar got his camera ready " alright, all looks good. Okay on three alright? One. . . Two. . . Violet stop flipping me off. . . Three" he said. Instead of a flash, Storm, Alain and Jeremiah who had been hidden from view each pulled a string that was attached to a big own of blue slime. The female wizards screamed as the slime covered them from head to toe. The four young men laughed and celebrated as they watched the aftermath. Ragnar, Alain and Jeremiah gave the pissed off women the Brotherhood Suck It gesture over and over again as Storm laughed nervously " uh guys?" He asked. Ragnar gulped" shit guys fun!" He yelled as the four young men were chased by the board of women.

" Ragnar run man! Your mom is after you!" Alain yelled. " Which one?!" He asked. " Both of them!" Ragnar risked looking over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. Both Mira and Minerva were hot on his heels. Ragnar gulped as he poured on the speed" guys, on me quick!" He called. His friends and Storm stopped and grabbed on to Ragnar who turned into a shadow seconds before Mira made a grab for him. Ragnar took his group to the harbor and reappeared. While Storm was looking around as if he was expecting the women to have somehow followed them Ragnar, Jeremiah and Alain collapsed laughing " that was fucking worth it!" Jeremiah said as he brushed away tears. The Brotherhood eventually composed themselves as Storm nervously laughed " well guys, thanks for the fun but I'm gonna go" "Hey man what's your rush?" Ragnar asked walking over to him. " You're partying with The Brotherhood tonight. A few months ago, we each got our money together and together we bought a yacht. It arrived in the harbor this morning. We're having our first afterparty on it. So you better stick around" he said. Storm stopped " well when you put it that way. . . I suppose I can stay for a bit". " That's the spirit" Ragnar said.

A couple hours later The Brotherhood's yacht was in the ocean and full of partying people. Ragnar handed Storm another beer" so what do you think of The Brotherhood's recruitment process?" Storm smiled and accepted the drink" I love it!" He exclaimed. Alain and Jeremiah grinned " so what do you say? You wanna join?" Alain asked. " Hell yeah!" Jeremiah faced the party guests " hey everyone! Give our boy Storm here a hand for joining the Brotherhood!" The mass of people cheered loudly as Storm took a bow. Ragnar waved a few attractive teen girls over" hey ladies, show our newest member what he's won" he said with a smile. The girls giggled and led Storm away by the hand. Ragnar exchanged high gives with Alain and Jeremiah when he picked up a scent" hey guys I'll be back" he said flying off.

He smiled as he flew back to the docks where he noticed all the women who had been slimed were milling around. He floated in the air and smirked" hey y'all! You look lost! Can I help you or?" Mira glared at her son" get down here! We are going to kick your ass!" She snapped which the other women voiced agreement on. Ragnar winked at them" oh really? Well since we are talking about my ass, how about I provide you with a visual aide" he said turning around. He pulled his pants and boxers down and bent over in front of the ladies " this is my ass. This is my ass right here. And you gals won't be kicking it. The only thing you guys are gonna do is pucker up real nice and kiss it" he said pulling his boxers and pants back up. He gave them the Suck It gesture and files off back towards the yacht.


	21. A New Threat Emerges

A few days later after the afterparty, The Brotherhood stood on the stage in the Fairytail guild hall. Storm, Alain, and Jeremiah were smiling nervously while Ragnar looked annoyed. Alain cleared his throat as he looked at the entire guild " good morning. We here at The Brotherhood are here to issue public apologies to the following people." " This is stupid guys, why are we even doing this?" Ragnar snapped. " Because Master said if we don't we have to play the Punishment Game, that's why" Jeremiah said. Storm cleared his throat as he looked at a note card " to all the Fairytail women, for dropping slime on you and ruining your night we-" " Now see, that right there is stupid" Ragnar said " Yeah we slimed them but let's be honest, do any of you feel any remorse for that, I don't." Alain sighed and held up a notecard " for spray painting graffiti all over the capital city-" " Guys come on, all that did was make that place better. I mean let's be honest, all those middle fingers we spray painted was the best thing that ever happened to that place" Ragnar said. Alain rolled his eyes but said nothing. Jeremiah looked at his notecard " for kicking all the male Royal City guards in the dick and undermining their authority-" he stopped when he caught the look Ragnar gave him. He dropped the notecard and picked up a new one from the podium " you know Ragnar, we're on the last one and we really haven't apologized to anyone yet." " Yeah that's the point" Ragnar said. Jeremiah sighed " for Ragnar showing all of you ladies his ass, on behalf of him we deeply apologize." Ragnar said nothing but gave the women the suck it gesture.

Storm looked at Alain and Jeremiah with an evil look in his eyes " wait guys there's one more apology we have to issue. And it's to one Cana Albreona. " Ragnar frowned in confusion same as Cana " why to her?" Ragnar asked. Storm winked at him " for Ragnar attempting to kiss you we deeply apologize". It became so silent you could hear a pin drop although Ragnar was shaking in anger " you dick! You know damn well that's not what happened!" Gildarts raised an eyebrow " boy did what?" He asked standing up. Ragnar gulped " nothing! Nothing at all, Storm's just being stupid!" Alain raised an eyebrow " Mr. Gildarts, he's lying. We were all with him and Storm is telling the truth". " No he is not!" Ragnar bellowed. While this was going on, the entire guild was pointing and laughing at the red-faced Ragnar, Cana most of all. She was on her stomach and pounding the ground as she laughed. Ragnar snapped " that's it. Fuck this shit I'm out!" He said turning into a shadow and left.

A couple hours later he returned the guild and walked right to his friends " I hate you all!" Alain and Jeremiah chuckled " look man we would love to talk about that but me and Jeremiah gotta go. Our train leaves soon " Alain said before he and Jeremiah stood up and left. Ragnar rolled his eyes and walked to the job request board. After looking for a bit he picked a flyer and walked to the bar counter " hey mom, I'm taking this job." Mira looked at the flyer and turned pale " oh hell no" she said snatching it form him. " Hey, what the crap?!" Ragnar demanded. Mira glared at him " You are not accepting that job! It's located in the Badlands! I've heard that any wizard that goes there never comes back." Ragnar scoffed " maybe that's true for normal people but this is me we're talking about. I am no ordinary wizard, I am the Game Changer of the guild. I can handle whatever lies in wait for me there." He gritted his teeth when he heard his sister laugh " The Game Changer? What, is that supposed to be some kind of nickname or something?" Ragnar looked over his shoulder " just the truth. You should know that better than anyone, considering the fact you've never beaten me". Violet flipped her brother off " you just wait asshole". " Violet language!" Mira said sternly then looked at Ragnar " you're still not going Ragnar! Unless. . . you let Violet go with you". " You gotta be kidding me!" " Hey, where are we going?" Storm asked walking next to Ragnar. " you and I have work to do that Violet doesn't get to help with" Ragnar said. Violet folded her arms " I wasn't going to any way you jerk!" A moment later Cana draped an arm around her shoulders " ah come on Violet, let's get out of here" she said. Violet sighed " fine, whatever." Ragnar gritted his teeth as Mira smiled happily " alright you four. Good luck!" " Oh God damn it" Ragnar muttered.

Ragnar hardly said a word during the two-day journey on the way to the badlands " hey Phoenix Boy! You alright?" " Fine" Ragnar said wiping sweat from his brow. " Why do you keep calling him that Cana?" Storm asked." " Cause I feel like it, any more stupid questions?!" " Geez I was just asking God." Storm muttered. " Shut the hell up Storm, no one wants to hear you talk!" Violet said. " No one wants you around!" Storm snapped back. " Will all of you just shut the hell up?!" Ragnar yelled, his voice echoing all around them. The three wizards looked at Ragnar in slight surprise " hey what's up with you?" Violet asked frowning. " Nothing. I just. . . I feel sick" Ragnar muttered. " What?! Phoenix Slayers don't get sick!" Cana said surprised. " Tell that to my stomach" Ragnar said. " You are looking a little pale" Storm said thoughtfully as they came upon their destination. A whole town was in complete ruins. Ragnar sniffed the air " not getting anything. You sis?" " Not a thing" Violet said. Just then insane laughter was heard and a figure walked to them. Ragnar took a defensive stance " who the hell are you?" He called out. The figure had white hair and ashen gray skin with yellow eyes " Hysteria sees four little guild wizards who've lost their way. Hysteria is going to have to hurt them to teach them a lesson!" Ragnar narrowed his eyes " I call dibs". " Sure you're up for that?" Violet asked. " I need something to do" Ragnar responded. " Fine, he's all yours."

Ragnar flew towards the figure and landed the first punch, a clean hit across the jaw. Ragnar didn't give Hysteria a chance to respond as he kept landing lefts and rights. Instead of recoiling Hysteria laughed " does the little wizard wanna fight Hysteria? Hysteria accepts!" He said before blocking one of Ragnar's punches and grabbing Ragnar's arm. Before Ragnar could react Hysteria sank his teeth in Ragnar's arm. The Phoenix Slayer yelled in pain " son of a bitch!" He yelled as he punched Hysteria in the face once again. Hysteria backed up and covered up as Ragnar kept on his brutal assault. So far Ragnar had neglected to use magic. He had been feeling sick he had stepped foot in the badlands and since he had never felt sick before he wasn't moving with his usual speed. Not that it mattered as Hysteria was still getting his ass kicked. Cana raised an eyebrow as Ragnar sent Hysteria flying " either Ragnar has gotten better or this dude is a total pushover." She remarked as she watched Ragnar dodge an attempted counter strike from Hysteria. Violet frowned " still, I can't help but feel like I've heard the name Hysteria somewhere" "Hysteria sees why little wizard is feared. Hysteria wants to keep fighting little wizard!" Ragnar narrowed his eyes " you're not very strong but you can take a punch well, I'll give you that." He said " but as entertaining as a punching bag you make, I'm getting bored. So I'm going to finish you off real quick" he said as he began to power up his Nova Flare.

Hysteria gave his demented laugh " Hysteria can't have that no no no!" He said pointing towards Ragnar. The area Ragnar was in exploded in an instant". However, once the dust had settled Ragnar was standing there without a scratch " now I see. You use curses instead of magic don't you? Which means you are a demon. A weak demon at that" he said walking toward Hysteria who was backing up " little wizard should go away!" He said pointing at Ragnar again. Another explosion that Ragnar was unaffected by. Hysteria bared his teeth " little wizard is not human! Little wizard is a monster" " Oh hello kettle, it's me pot. Just wanted to remind you that you're black" Ragnar said dryly. He walked up to Hysteria until he was mere inches away " let's try this again" he said as he started to power up " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art!** **Shadow** **Phoenix Nova Flare!"** Hysteria gave his demented laugh as he was engulfed in the attack. Ragnar spat and walked back to his guildmates " and that's how you do it ya stupid sumbatches" he said playfully. Cana marched right up to him and slapped him. Storm's and Violet's eyes widened at this. Ragnar looked at Cana in shock as he held his cheek " what's your problem? It was only a joke geez." " That's not why I slapped you reckless idiot! You could've been killed moron! Who in their right mind walks into an explosion?!" Ragnar looked at her " someone who is indestructible such as myself that's who!" Ragnar said, his tone implying he was joking around. Cana slapped him again " you just want to die don't ya?!" " Stop slapping me you drunk! I'm trying to have a good time!" Cana glared at him and slapped him for a third time " oh look at me! I'm Ragnar Dreyer! I'm an overrated pain in the ass who puts too much stock into his hype!" She said in an impression of Ragnar's voice. Ragnar's eye started to twitch " and I'm Cana Albreona! I have the blood of one of the greatest Fairytail wizards of all time running through my veins. Instead of training and putting my talent to good use all I do is drink because fuck my liver!" While they were going at it Storm sighed " they're like little children." Violet nodded " yeah but to quote my favorite cat. . . they loooovvvveeee each other" she said smirking. " WE DO NOT!" Both Cana and Ragnar yelled. Just then Ragnar stiffened " we've got company" he muttered.

A swarm of locusts was heading their way. Once it got close they merged into a woman wearing a black kimono with gray hair and red eyes " I was wondering what all the commotion was. It seems Hysteria has fallen. And if I am not mistaken you four are from the Fairytail Guild. Which one of you is the one who defeated my comrade?" She asked. Violet frowned " why does she look so familiar?" She muttered. Cana glared at Ragnar " what do you say oh mighty one? Wanna take her on too?" " No no you've got this one" Ragnar said crossly. " No I insist, maybe this time someone will actually kick your ass!" Ragnar gritted his teeth " bitch" he said before looking at the woman " you wanna know who beat up your friend. You're looking at him Jack, and I have to say, I didn't break a sweat." The woman chuckled " well if it isn't Ragnar the Phoenix Slayer. Fairytail's rising star. It would be an honor to cross fists for you". " Don't bullshit me lady. You're a demon too. No doubt about it. So don't try to fool me alright?" " How volatile. Very well then, let's go" Ragnar's body became engulfed in black magical energy _this one's different. I can tell. I better not mess around._ He flew towards her and delivered a fierce right hook _she_ _just stood there and took that?!_ Ragnar thought as he landed. His nose started to bleed " what the?" He asked. The woman laughed " surprised? It's simple really. You may call me Temperess, Maiden of the mirror and commander of the plague. " Ragnar whipped his nose " Maiden of the mirror huh? Let me take a wild guess and say that means that the more I dish out, the more I'll get hurt." " My, aren't we the clever one. It seems not only are you strong but you're smart as well" Temperess said. Ragnar frowned " don't think that means you're safe." He said as he flew at her again. Temperess laughed as she nimbly dodged Ragnar and countered with a roundhouse kick. Ragnar flew back from her again _lucky_ _hit_. He extended a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning!".**

Instead of hitting the target Temperess had already appeared behind Ragnar and hit him from behind. Ragnar was sent forward but managed to stop himself. He turned around to get another roundhouse. Ragnar turned into a shadow and put some distance between himself and Temperess _what is going on?! We just got started and I'm sweating like crazy. Not to mention she is clearly reading me. I guess I can't afford to warm up._ Ragnar gritted his teeth " enough! Let's see how you handle this!" He said powering up to his Holy-Shadow Phoenix mode. Temperess smirked " Now I've got the fool." Violet gasped" now I remember!" Both Cana and Storm looked at her confused " what do you mean?" Cana asked. Violet gulped " that woman, Temperess is the leader of a sick cult known as the Locusts from Hell. She and that Hysteria guy's hobby is killing Phoenix Slayers and using their bodies in their rituals. I encountered them once while out on a job." Storm paled " then we need to go help him!" Cana nodded in agreement but stopped when Hysteria appeared in front of them " Hysteria kill little wizard's friends now!" He said pointing at them.

Ragnar frowned when he heard the explosion and swore when he saw Hysteria " guys hold on I'm coming!" He called. However, he was thrown to the ground " you're not going anywhere!" Temperess called. " I've had just about enough of you! **Holy-Shadow Phoenix Grand Shriek!"** A mixture of light and darkness burst from Ragnar's mouth but it was unable to reach Temperess before it stalled out " is that all you can muster?" She called. Ragnar dropped to his hands and knees " damn it!" He muttered, sweating even more and breathing heavily as he listened to Hysteria's demented laugh and his guildmates screams." Feeling sick are we?" Temperess asked as she walked up to him. " Shut up you cow." Temperess laughed as she kicked him in the ribs " do you know why I am the commander of the plague? Because I can create all new viruses and diseases. And you've been exposed to quite a fatal one and you have been from the moment you've arrived. It's a virus that only affects Phoenix Slayers. It is transmitted through the air. Once it infects you, your antibodies begin to shut down. The more magic energy you use, the faster it travels. Eventually, it will devour your internal organs. You will suffer a slow and painful death" she said as she kicked him again and again. Ragnar spat up blood each time as he returned to normal. Temperess laughed and extended a hand " you were too easy" she called as an explosion fired out of her hand. Ragnar was sent flying but managed to catch himself in the air only to be hit with another explosion, this one sending him through a wall that had at one time belonged to a building. Ragnar grunted as he felt blood rush down his face.

Temperess caught up with him " well now Ragnar, it seems your time is up. It's been fun". " Damn you" Ragnar growled as more and more blood poured down his face. Temperess laugh and drew a dagger " enjoy the afterlife Phoenix Slayer!" She said. **"** **Solar Dragon Roar!"** Temperess's triumphant look changed to shock as she was shot forward by Violet's attack. Violet hurried to Ragnar's side but stopped when she saw the crimson mass his face had become " you alive?" She asked, a little banged up from her fight with Hysteria. " What do you think?!" Ragnar snapped as he forced himself on his knees " where's Cana and Storm? " " They're finishing Hysteria off. They're a little injured but they're fine." Violet said looking at her brother with a freaked out look on her face. As if on cue Storm and Cana both rushed to their guildmates and like Violet also stopped when they saw how bloodied Ragnar was. Just then Temperess made her presence felt again " young lady you ruined something special. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished." Storm and Violet stood between Temperess and Ragnar" Cana, take care of my brother!" Violet called as she and Storm rushed Temperess. Cana nodded and Ragnar's face in her hands" we need to stop this bleeding" she said. " it's nothing, I can still fight" Ragnar said. " No you can't. You're in no condition to" Cana said sharply. Ragnar's eyes widened " look out!" He said throwing her to the side and throwing his arms up. A dagger out of nowhere pierced his right arm deeply. As Ragnar yelled in pain Hysteria came out of a shadow " Little wizard could see Hysteria as he hid? Little wizard is full of surprises." Ragnar grabbed the handled of the dagger and pulled it out. He let a cry of pain and fury as he drove it in the chest of Hysteria who once again gave his demented laugh before slumping over.

Ragnar collapsed on his knees shaking from his fever and blood loss holding his arm " Cana, I only have a little bit of power left. Get Storm and Violet now and we'll get out of here." Cana nodded and hurried to find that Storm and Violet were getting nowhere with Temperess " guys we gotta go!" She called. Both Storm and Violet rushed back to Cana who led them to Ragnar " okay we're here!" Cana said. " Good grab on to me and pray I can get us all the way back!" Ragnar said. " Oh no you don't!" Temperess called hurrying over. Ragnar waited until he felt three hands before turning into a shadow and racing off _I can hardly see. Come on body hang in there!_

Ragnar was able to get his guildmates back to the Guildhall. He reappeared with them at the doorstep of the guildhall feeling like he might throw up. His face had stopped bleeding but his arm was still oozing blood. " We need to get you to the hospital now!" Cana said. Ragnar stumbled off " I'm fine. . . I'm totally fine. I just need. . . " he mumbled before falling over on his face and closing his eyes. The last thing he heard was Storm saying in a panicked voice " Quick get Mira!"


	22. a New Star is Born

Porlyusica stood in the Fairy Tail infirmary tending to Ragnar who was yelling in agony in his sleep, sweating so much that the blankets covering him were drenched. The rest of the guild were watching worriedly as Porlyusica faced them looking grim. " It's not good. He's been infected with a deadly virus that targets Phoenix Slayers. It shuts down their antibodies and shuts the heart down. No Phoenix Slayer to get it has survived. This very well maybe his deathbed." Mira covered her mouth with her hands as the guild took in the information. " It'd be best if we let him rest" Makarov said gravely. Everyone silently walked out, leaving Ragnar and Porlyusica alone. Ragnar cracked an eye open " I'm so hot" he whispered. The healer looked at him " that's not surprising considering what happened to you. You're lucky to be alive you know." "If I had a jewel every time I heard that" Ragnar muttered. Porlyusica looked at him sternly " don't think you're out of the woods yet young man. You could still die." Ragnar looked at the ceiling " those two are in for it. Mark my words. I will recover and I'll finish what I started. Believe that."

When Ragnar woke up next Porlyusica was gone and Mira was standing guard. Ragnar reached for the filled water glass on the nightstand next to him and frowned when he knocked it off, breaking it " damn it" he muttered. Mira was by his side in a second " are you okay?" " No actually. Do me a favor and kill me. Just jam something sharp in my throat. Cause that honestly seems less painful than the embarrassment I suffered." " That's not funny!" Mira said sharply. Ragnar chuckled " Trust me when I say me and those two aren't done. Not by a long shot. Once I get healed up I'm going to hunt them down and make them beg for death" he said throwing back the covers. Mira placed her hands on his shoulders " what do you think you're doing?!" " What do you think? I'm going to murder those two!" " No you're not! You're staying here!" " You can't make me! Freedom!" " Ragnar, if you don't lie still, I'm going to kill you!" " Try it! I'm far stronger than you!" Mira's eyes went cold " boy said what?" Ragnar gulped " Oh crap" he said as Mira smacked him. " Why can't you just do what you're told for once!" She demanded tears in her eyes.

Ragnar stopped and looked at his angry mother trying her best to hold back tears. He sighed and lied back down " there, see? I'm staying in timeout like a good child." Mira dried her tears and gave a forced smile " you best" she said excusing herself. Ragnar stared at the ceiling bored as he heard noise from the rest of his guild. Slowly he drifted off to sleep only for his eyes to wake up a few moments later to loud explosions. He sat up to see Cana anxiously guarding the door " what the-" " They're back with friends. Looking for you." " Son of a bitch" Ragnar said throwing back the covers again. Cana glared at him " what are you doing?" " I'm going out to kick some ass, what do you think?" " Oh no you're not!" " Watch me" Ragnar said as he started to get up. Cana walked to his bed and pushed him down " what part of no are you too stupid to understand?!" " All of it!" Ragnar said as he tried to sit up again. This continued until Cana, frustrated sat on top of Ragnar and held him down " let me go you stupid drunk! Go get drunk, it's half an hour past the last time you were drunk!"Cana had enough " that doesn't make any sense!" she screamed while starting to choke Ragnar.

Suddenly the door opened and Violet stepped in and stopped. " Should...should I leave?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face. Both Cana and Ragnar froze for a moment before Ragnar took the chance to throw her off and run outside of the room. He slammed the door and locked it. " Hey!" Came Violet's angry response. " Fuck you!" Ragnar yelled as he raced outside. His beloved city had become a war zone. Ragnar's blood was boiling as he saw a bunch of people attack his guildmates. He saw two people ganging up on Alain. he marched up to one of them and grabbed his arm" that's not very nice" he said before blasting the enemy with magical energy. He helped his friend to his feet and the two were greeted by Storm and Jeremiah " dude! What are you doing here?!" Jeremiah asked. " You should be in bed. We were told if you fight, the poison will spread throughout your body" Alain said. " I'm fine" Ragnar said. " Let's take out the trash." Storm sighed " guys, we might as well. He's too much of a battle junkie to care." " That's true. And that's why he's still single" Jeremiah teased. Ragnar rolled his eyes but smirked " let's do this!" he said as The Brotherhood rejoined the battle.

They attacked everyone in sight mostly using melee attacks. Ragnar took someone down and started hitting him with clubbing blows as the others got their blows in. Once they were done with their opponent they would just blow them away with their energy and move on to their next opponent. Sometimes the enemy would get their shots in but The Brotherhood's numbers game would overwhelm them. Finally, Ragnar saw Hysteria and he saw red. " You guys assist the others, I'm going to turn an asshole into a pile of ash" he said flying towards Hysteria and kicking him in the head before he could further harm a bloodied Erza who was trying her best to protect a crying Ishizu. " Ragnar?" Erza asked faintly. " I got this guy figured out. He can regenerate and the more power you use fighting him, the stronger he gets. Get out of here, I've got a score to settle with this bastard" Erza shock her head " No way! You're in no condition to fight!" " I'm fine, trust me" Ragnar said as Hysteria recovered. " Little Wizard is still alive?! Little wizard should be dead so Hysteria can eat little wizard's body!" Ragnar glared at him" look Hysteria. Don't think you're stronger than me. Before, when we fought I didn't even use half my full power and I still destroyed you. But since you've gone and pissed me off, I'm going to show you something special. You shall be the first to witness me at 75% of my full power. You should feel privileged. You will be the first to see me use so much of my energy. First, you will see then you will die!" he said before powering up.

Laxus stopped fighting as he and the rest of the guild felt Ragnar's magic energy. " I knew the boy is strong but not like this. He's almost as strong as gramps!" Buickslow smiled at him " I hope you know just how good of a son you have." Laxus closed his eyes " I do and I look forward to seeing how much further he progresses." Meanwhile, Hysteria was backing up in shock as Ragnar glared at him " power up all you want little wizard! Hysteria will still kill you!" he said with a demented laugh as he punched Ragnar in the face but with no effect. Hysteria tried again and again but Ragnar didn't feel a thing " is that the best you can do?" he asked before punching Hysteria in the stomach. As the demon stumbled back Ragnar shot multiple bursts of magic energy at him than rushed him. Hysteria had no chance to defend himself as Ragnar kept on his furious onslaught. His guild had managed to defeat the attackers and was watching the battle surprised " how is he able to do it?" Max asked. Buickslow was watching the fight without his mask on " hey Laxus, your kid needs to end this soon" he said. " Why's that?" Laxus asked. " Your boy is converting his life energy to magic energy. At this rate, he won't last long."

Ragnar grabbed Hysteria's leg and threw him on the ground and started to power up his Nova Flare " Let's see you come back from this. I'm putting everything I have in this attack! **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare**!" Mira shielded her eyes along with the rest of the guild as a result of the wind and dust that was blown their way as a result of the attack. Tempress standing on the Guildhall roof _Hysteria won't be coming back from that one. I doubt I could if he hit me with that much magic power_ she thought as she floated towards Ragnar " I must commend you for being able to come back from certain death. However, how much longer do you expect to keep this up?" Ragnar faced her with a death stare " you came here, attacked my city, hurt my friends and family, and wish to claim my head. You've sealed your own fate. I used three-quarters of my power not because I had but because I'm pissed off. As for you, I try to avoid it because I can't control it all that well but just for pissing me off, I'm giving you a present. You shall get a taste of my full power." Despite the danger, the guild was in Gildarts smirked. _I knew he was holding back when he and Cana fought me. I've been curious just how strong he truly is. He never got the chance to get serious against Bluenote._ Ragnar and Tempress landed with Ragnar shaking in anger " you're going to get my best" he said before powering up to his Holy-Phoenix mode but it was different from before. Lightning shot from his body and Ragnar's body seemed to glow brighter.

The ground shook mightily and powerful winds roared. Laxus was shocked as he looked at the child he had raised _Ragnar this is your full power?! It's as strong as mine! Incredible, he combined his Phoenix Force with his Holy-Shadow and Lightning-Shadow Phoenix mode. When did you get so strong_?! He then smiled and looked at the worried Mira " he'll be fine. He's not a little boy anymore. Our son has grown into a man." Tempress chuckled " vast power you may possess Ragnar but it still won't do you any good. Now-" Ragnar rushed her and punched her in the mouth, sending her flying. He wiped the trickle of blood off his face that appeared as a result of his attack " I'm getting tired of you listening to you run your mouth. That was for my city. And this" he said flying after her and punching her again " is for my guild." He extended a hand as Tempress landed on her back " Tempress, the fine people of this world have it hard enough without you. It's time you went away. Now please apologize to all your victims, when you see them!" he yelled firing a massive burst of magic energy.

The attack engulfed Tempress and created a massive crater. Ragnar grunted as his body grew feverish. He knew he didn't have much more time at full power. He couldn't maintain it long as it was and the fact he was using more of his life energy to fight than he should, he knew he was going to be out of commission for a while. He still smirked " I got her." " Are you sure about that?" came her voice. Ragnar stared in shock as he saw Tempress still standing in the same spot unfazed " what was that supposed to be?" she asked. Ragnar gritted his teeth. _Damn, I didn't put enough in it. I have no choice. It may kill me but I'll have to convert the rest of my life energy into magic energy. I'll have to end it soon_. Ragnar's body became covered in a dark aura " that's it!" he yelled and flew at Tempress. The female demon put up her hands in a lazy attempt to block but was sent flying by a punch. Her face was shocked _how?_ Ragnar kept the pressure on with hard left's and rights. Tempress attempted to punch him back but Ragnar caught it much to her astonishment. " That's right, take a good look at me" Ragnar said. Tempress felt something she had never felt before as she saw the savage look on Ragnar's face. Fear. " What are you?" she asked.

Ragnar punched her in the stomach and kept on hitting her with brutal haymakers " you don't have what it takes to defeat me and you know it. You're just a sniveling coward that has to rely on cheap tricks. You don't have the skill to win a real fight and if I'm wrong, go ahead and prove it!" Ragnar shouted as he kept assaulting Tempress. Although it was causing more and more wounds on his own body to appear he was still damaging her. " No matter what, I'll stand before any who would dare threaten those I care for and fight for my own pride and the honor of the Fairytail guild!" he yelled as he sent her flying with a kick. Tempress slammed into a wall, face heavily bleeding " how is this possible? I'm supposed to kill all the Phoenix Slayers!" Ragnar landed in front of her and began powering up for a finishing attack " no chance. You can never defeat me, I'm Ragnar freaking Dreyer. Now, enjoy your stay in hell!" he yelled but before he could launch the attack, his body-powered down. Ragnar yelled in pain as he fell face down. Tempress was confused at first but then started laughing " I was wondering when you would run out of gas!" She glared at Ragnar who was writhing in pain " I'm going to enjoy snuffing your life out!" she hissed before glaring at his guildmates " if any of you get in my way, I'll destroy your entire city when I'm done!" she called for a warning before she started viciously attacking Ragnar.

While Ragnar's onslaught had been brutal, hers was slower paced and sadistic. She kicked him in the ribs, bashed his head against the wall and attacked the parts of his body that were already injured. Ragnar grunted as Tempress placed a foot on his chest " oh come on Ragnar. Don't tell me you're done. I'm not having fun" she said with false sweetness. " Go eat some grass you old cow" Ragnar said with venom in his voice. Tempress smirked and her left hand started to glow " It's been fun but I'm ready to claim my victory!" Ragnar braced himself but before Tempress could attack, a blinding light raced towards her and collided with her, sending her backward. Ragnar swore as he saw Violet hurry towards him. O _h_ _here we go_! Violet marched towards him and kicked him in the face " Jerk! How dare you lock me in that room! Oh God, I want to kill you right now!" " Get over it you-" " Oh my God don't say it!" " Violet" " Don't say it! Oh my God, don't say it! If you speak again, if you speak again; I'm going to kill you!" Violet shouted " I will murder you if you talk again!"

Tempress recovered and glared at Violet " oh it's you." Violet glared at her " yeah it's me and if anyone's killing this idiot, I'm doing it. So if you want him, you'll have to get through me." Tempress smirked " so be it. But first" she said looking at the bloody and beaten Ragnar " let's remove this trash from the battlefield" she said causing the area around them to explode. Both Violet and Ragnar were thrown into the air but while Violet was able to land on her feet, Ragnar landed hard on his side. " Ow" he muttered. Violet glanced at her injured brother for a moment before looking back at Tempress angry " I understand wanting to kill my brother, there's not a day that goes by that I don't want to do that myself but I will not allow you to hurt innocent people. I'll make you pay!" Tempress chuckled " you'll die trying." Violet sized Tempress up before attacking " S **olar Dragon Roar**!" A blinding white light raced for Tempress who extended a hand to block it " you'll have to do better than that. Try again." " Fine. **Solar Dragon Wing Attack**!" Her arms glowed white and the energy raced for Tempress who again blocked the attack with a hand " even badly hurt Ragnar is still stronger than you."

That made Violet even angrier " you did not just say that!" she shouted " **Solar Dragon Horn Attack**!" Her body became covered in white blinding light and she raced for Tempress who nimbly got out of the way and pointed at Violet. The area around her exploded causing Violet to crash to the ground. Tempress advanced on her with an arrogant smirk on her face " at least your brother caused me some trouble. You could make it interesting for me you know. It's bad manners not to. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" " Shut up!" Violet shouted. " Fine, I'll show you what I'm capable of!" Her body began to glow brightly until everyone had to look away. When the light died down Violet was surrounded by bright light, had bright shinning hair, her eyes were shining and she had dragon scale markings all over her body. Tempress smirked " so your Dragon Force has finally come out to play." Violet yelled in anger and raced towards Tempress, hitting her with a right hook. Tempress stumbled back as Violet continued her attack. Finally, Tempress blocked one of her punches " I've had enough of this little game. It's clear to me you're not as strong as your brother. And you never will be" she said before causing the area around Violet to explode.

Violet fell to the ground hard but hopped to her feet. Her body became engulfed in blinding light again as she raced towards Tempress. She punched and kicked but Tempress dodged each blow laughing while giving Violet blows of her own. She kicked Violet away from her and caused another explosion. Violet yelled in pain as she landed on the ground. Tempress casually walked towards her " don't tell me this is all you've got little girl." Violet's eyes widened at this " did you just call me little?!" she screamed. " No one does that!" She began powering up" I'm going to give you a taste of my full power you whore!" " Violet!" Mira shouted putting her hands on her hips " once this is over you're grounded!" " No I'm not! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Solar Dragon Eruption**!" A bright sphere appeared and began to glow brightly causing the guild to shield their eyes once more. The light continued to get brighter and brighter until it exploded sending Temopress flying through the air. Once the light died down Violet fell on one knee with a smirk on her face " does it hurt?" she called in a mocking tone. However, her smirk turned into a look of horror when she saw that while her attack had damaged Tempress somewhat she was still standing.

Tempress was breathing hard with an eye closed " I'll admit, that one hurt. But this is over. Prepare to die!" She caused multiple explosions around Violet sending her headfirst into a wall. Tempress kept on causing explosions laughing sadistically as Violet kept getting tossed around. She landed hard on her back breathing hard. _So strong! I don't think I can beat her._ Violet groaned and looked at the sky _I can't move my body, it's in too much pain. Is this it_? Tempress walked up to her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck " goodbye little brat" she sneered, her hand glowing but before she could attack, she was sent flying forward, dropping Violet. The young dragonslayer looked at the heavily injured Ragnar in astonishment " how are you-" " Now's not the time for talking. Here" Ragnar said, his hand glowing black. Before Violet could react, Ragnar shot the energy at her before collapsing. The energy engulfed Violet and at first, she was confused. _What is this_? Then it clicked. _Of course_! Tempress swore as she picked herself up " You've really done it now boy!" She snapped walking towards Ragnar and placing a foot ion his throat " you will not interfere anymore!" A slurping sound interrupted her, causing Tempress to look behind her. Her eyes stretched wide as she saw Violet's appearance drastically different.

Violet's right eye was silver while her left eye was gold. Her hair was gold and silver and she was surrounded by a mixture of gold and silver light. Dragon scale markings were on her body except they glowed brightly. " I don't know what my brother did but somehow not only did I somehow acquire my Lunar Dragon Force but it seems to have merged with my Solar Dragon Force" Violet said in a steady tone. " I actually gave up on my Lunar Dragon Slaying Magic as a little kid because it was too hard for me. I hardly use it since but now... now I have what it takes to beat you!" Tempress laughed " show me what you got little girl!" Violet said nothing as she flew at Tempress as lightning fast speed. Tempress blinked once before Violet appeared in front of her, punching her in the face. The demon flew back and landed on her back a shocked look on her face. She struggled to get up only to see Violet appear in front of her and punched her again. Violet continued her onslaught for a few minutes before Tempress pointed at her causing an explosion. However, it didn't affect Violet at all. The Dragon Slayer just rushed her and punched her in the gut. Tempress choked as she backed up " I will kill you! Any last words?" " Actually, Tempress, there is one thing" Violet said. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Lunar-Solar Dragon Decimating Roar**!" Violet opened her mouth and a massive burst of gold and silver magic energy raced towards Tempress engulfing her. Once the dust cleared there was no sign of the demon. Violet sighed in relief and powered down " it's finally over."

When Ragnar woke up he was heavily bandaged and Makarov was sitting in a chair next to his bedside " oh, master" Ragnar said. " You had us all worried. You've been asleep for three days. That was some stunt you pulled" Makarov said. Ragnar winced " I know. Trust me, I don't plan on doing it again." Makarov looked at him for a moment before giving him a reassuring smile " come on, everyone will be glad to see you're finally awake." Needing the help of a crutch Ragnar was able to walk to where the rest of the guild were hanging out. As soon as they saw Ragnar, they all stopped talking and stared at him. No one said anything for a moment until Ragnar thought he heard slow clapping. Craning his neck he looked for the source. _Violet!_ More and more people started clapping until everyone was giving Ragnar a standing ovation. Jeremiah and Alain walked towards him, grabbed his wrists and raised his arms in victory while Storm got on his knees, leaned towards Ragnar and pointed towards him with both index fingers. Ragnar caught Violet's eyes and nodded to her. After a moment she nodded back, no words needing to be said. _You did good Violet. You did_ _good._


	23. Boys vs Girls

Violet let out a sigh of content as she sat in the bathhouse. The rest of the women were with her enjoying the warm water. Cana sat next to her " man that feels good!" she exclaimed. Violet nodded her agreement and leaned her head back. closing her eyes. " So how's Ragnar doing?" Cana asked. Violet opened an eye in confusion. That was odd, Cana had never asked how her brother was doing before. Mira piped up " he's fine! These past couple of weeks he's been going crazy having to rest. Staying still and not doing anything is not one of his strengths. He's been meditating for the past couple of weeks trying to build his magic energy. He went on a job today and should be getting back soon." Cana sighed and looked up " he looked in a bad way when that Tempress chick attacked. Knowing him he's pissed he can't have his revenge. Speaking of which" she said looking at Violet " what was that power?" Violet shrugged as everyone looked at her "I really don't know. All I know is that my magic energy hasn't been the same since. Although, why are you so interested in my brother all of a sudden?" she asked with a teasing smile. Cana stared at her " none of your business but what's going on with you and Storm? You two have been getting close as of late. Care to share something with the class?" she asked smirking.

Just then Laxus's voice could be heard from the other side of the wall that separated the men and women in the bathhouse " hey Ragnar!" The ladies stopped talking as a shattering sound was heard " hey man what the heck?" Max asked. " Dude, what happened to your arm?!" " Got into it with a wyvern. Relax, it'll grow back." Ragnar got into the water and looked at his bandaged half an arm " how'd the job go?" Laxus asked. Ragnar groaned " it sucked! We get to the dude's place, do the job and head back only for the guy's butler refusing to pay us. So me and The Brotherhood beat him up and went looking for our cash. We found the dude's study and went looking for the money we were owed. We didn't find our money, but we found something alright." Natsu frowned " what was it?" Ragnar turned red "... I found all sorts of nude photos of all our women in the guild. Apparently, the dude was fucking selling them." " Oh my God!" Natsu said " did you keep any of them?" " No! We burned the place down after sacking the place and beating up the owner. Although he did have a lot of photos of Cana hidden in a safe. I made sure to tell Gildarts where he can find the guy."

The men howled as Ragnar leaned back and undid his bandages. A lower half of his arm shot forth and Ragnar closed his fist " I actually think I like the old arm better. Ah well, guess I just gotta break it in. Where's Violet, I wanna beat her up." " Haven't seen her all day." Ragnar sighed and stood up " fine then, I'm going to train" he said walking out of the bathhouse. Cana raised an eyebrow " well... that was a very interesting conversation we just heard. I'm going to head out myself." She smirked at Violet " we'll continue our little talk later" she said before leaving. She caught up with Ragnar who was talking with Alain, Jeremiah, and Storm. " hey, got a minute?" she asked Ragnar. " Sure what's up?" Ragnar asked. " Just wondering if you feel like training." Ragnar raised an eyebrow " well that's new. But sure" he said as he put his wallet on his table " but first, I'm buying us a round. Want in?" " Did you seriously just ask me that?" Cana asked pulling up a seat.

However, Ishizu walked up to the table and grabbed Ragnar's wallet and ran off giggling. " Hey get back here!" Ragnar said chasing after the little girl. Alain, Storm, and Jeremiah followed close behind as Ishizu ran into the female dressing room. Ragnar held his friends back" That's the woman's changing room." " It sure is" Storm said smiling. " Don't tell me we're going in there" Ragnar said. " Of course we are" Jeremiah said with a smirk. However, Cana showed up " I'll get your wallet back but you're gonna owe me." " Fine, trust me, I don't feel like getting my ass kicked." Cana smiled and walked into the dressing room looking for Ishizu. She found the little girl giggling with Violet who was pocketing all of Ragnar's cash. She smiled at Ishizu " that wasn't very nice. Why did you do it?" Ishizu smiled " Auntie Violet said she'd buy me candy if I stole uncle Ragnar's wallet!" Cana looked at Violet who had a smug look " you are determined to drive your brother nuts, aren't you? " Violet nodded " but I've got an awesome idea. Since I've found all this money, why don't me, you and all the other girls have a massive sleepover?" " I'm down but what am I going to tell Ragnar?" " Just tell him I stole his cash and he can't do shit about it." " Fine."

Ragnar floated in the air waiting for Cana to get up " come on Albreona I ain't getting any younger here" he said. Cana struggled to stand up " this isn't fair! You're so much stronger than me!" Ragnar smirked " you say that like it isn't obvious. But if it makes you feel any better, Violet is going to get the same treatment only worse. Now, are we ready to continue?" Cana gritted her teeth " sure" she said. Ragnar flew down and the two began to spar. Ragnar ducked a punch from Cana and kicked her in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick. As she recoiled Ragnar extended a hand " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Cana screamed as she flew back and landed hard. Ragnar smiled " are we done?" " No" Cana said as she struggled to stand " I won't be done until I've surpassed you, Ragnar. It's because I respect you so much that I want to beat you."

Ragnar dipped his head " I'm honored to hear a veteran like yourself say that" he said his smiling vanishing " allow me to show you just how far you have to go in order to do that." Ragnar's body erupted in darkness as he began to power up. The ground began to shake violently and the wind blew fiercely. Cana had to fight just to stay on her feet. _When did he get this strong_?! Ragnar stopped powering up and smirked at Cana " I refuse to let my own sister be anywhere near my level so what makes you think you'll ever be able to surpass me?" Just then Master Makarov walked towards them " there you are Ragnar! There's something I wish to discuss with you." Confused Ragnar powered back down and followed Makarov, flashing Cana a confused look.

Ragnar yawned as he slumped over the bar counter. For the past week ever since Makarov had talked to him, he had been doing special missions day and night. He had just gotten back an hour ago and had to leave on another job in three hours. Mira placed a large mug of coffee next to him causing Ragnar to stir " thanks" he said as he began to drain it. Mira smiled at him " so how was it?" " It was terrible" Ragnar complained " that dark guild wouldn't stay down. I had to blow up their entire guild hall before they finally surrendered. Not to mention, a wyvern showed up and just had to pick a fight with me!"

" Oh my goodness" Mira said " ever think you should take time off?" " And miss the massive payday I've been having this past week? I've already doubled what I made last year. This jobs Master has been giving me are tough but they sure are rewarding" Ragnar said yawning again. Mira took his coffee mug and refilled it "I know dear. I just don't want you overworking yourself." Ragnar looked at her " you've never had a problem with me doing that before." " That's because you used to give yourself a little downtime. Maybe take this job off?" Ragnar took a long drink of his coffee " Not possible. Gildarts and I are taking this one together and there's no way I'm missing the chance to work with the best. We'll be back by tonight." Mira looked at him " ohhh... Violet is having her sleepover tonight. Could you crash at a friend's tonight?" Ragnar growled "the sleepover she's using MY money to fund?!" Mira smiled at him " the same one I'm afraid." Ragnar finished his coffee and stood up " fine. I'll find a place. Anyway, I'm heading home for a nap before I catch my train" he said heading towards the guild. " Oh Ragnar-" Mira called. Ragnar turned back to hear what his mother was going to tell him but missed it when the door was flung open, hitting Ragnar in the back and sending him sprawling to the ground.

" Hey dumbass, why were you in the way?!" Ragnar looked up to see Cana glaring at him a bottle in hand. " Why don't you start paying attention to where you're walking?" Ragnar asked standing up and dusting himself off. Cana barged past him without saying a word. Ragnar rubbed his head " man, what's her deal lately?" Alain walked up to him with a smirk " you in trouble with your lady man?" " Shut the hell up" Ragnar said rolling his eyes " you know it ain't like that." Alain snickered " really? It sure looks like that to the rest of the guild. Why do you think Gildarts asked you to work with him? Come on man use your head." Ragnar sighed " you have no clue what you're talking about Alain. But that's nothing new." Alain slugged his shoulder " bro, it's obvious to all of us but I guess you're too stupid to see it for yourself." "Whatever" Ragnar said " I'm heading home for some sleep. See ya around buddy" he said turning into a shadow and heading off.

It was three in the morning when Ragnar finally got back. He was utterly exhausted. Not only had the job been challenging but Gildarts and he had been training four hours straight. He limped through the silent streets of Magnolia, eyes heavy. He went to his house and rummaged for his keys swearing under his breath. He finally found them and unlocked the door. He walked into his house stumbling about in the darkness. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge " where the fuck's the coffee?" he mumbled. When he couldn't find any he slammed the fridge door shut and looked around the cupboards, knocking a bunch of pots and pans off a counter " shit" Ragnar mumbled before yawning. Giving up he laid down on the kitchen floor and closed his eyes. Meanwhile Violet led the way down the stairs, the rest of the Fairytail women following close behind her. Each was holding a blunt object eyes wide. They followed the sound of snoring and saw a sleeping man on the kitchen floor " now!" Violet yelled and all the girls attacked him.

Ragnar woke up once he was being attacked " what the hell?! Ow ow ow! Stop it! Stop it! Ow! Cut it out, you bimbos!" " Everyone stop!" came Erza's voice. Everyone stopped and looked down at Ragnar in confusion " Ragnar? What are you doing here?" Violet asked. " I live here you dolt!" Ragnar snapped getting to his feet. " I know that you idiot! You were told not to come home tonight!" Violet snapped. " I couldn't find a place to stay for the night, everything's fucking full!" Ragnar said angrily "I was hoping to get a few hours of sleep before I go on my next job in the morning!" Violet opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Cana " you bastard!" she shouted pushing past everyone and smacking Ragnar with a frying pan. Everyone looked at her in shock. Ragnar held his forehead " you little... what was that for?!" Cana yelled again as she smacked Ragnar with the frying pan. " Yeah kick his ass!" Violet cheered and the other women started cheering as Cana kept beating Ragnar with the frying pan " Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ragnar snapped and yelled in fury, his energy throwing everyone backward. He turned into a shadow and left the house. Violet smiled and clapped Cana on the shoulder " Thanks for doing that. But seriously, when are you going to tell him the truth? We all know that you-" "SHUT UP!"

Ragnar hurried to Storm's room and nudged him, making sure to keep quiet. " Wake your ass up!" he whispered fiercely. Finally, Storm woke up " Ragnar? Dude what the-" " The girls beat me up. We're getting revenge." Storm groaned " do I have to?" " Yes, now get dressed and meet me at the usual spot. I'm getting Alain and Jeremiah" Ragnar said transforming into a shadow and leaving Storm's room. An hour later Ragnar looked at his tired friends " alright boys we're disrupting the girl's sleepover right now. They beat me up. We'll gonna make them regret that. You don't fuck with The Brotherhood. They're gonna learn that the hard way." Alain sighed " alright, what are we doing?" Ragnar grinned " oh you'll see!"

A few moments later The Brotherhood marched back to Ragnar's house with a lot of fireworks. " Alain, light em up!" Ragnar said. Alain did as he was told and started firing the fireworks. Violet woke up with a start " what the hell, it's four in the morning!" She threw open her window and glared when she saw her brother and his friends " what are you doing?!" " **Shadow Phoenix Grand Shriek**!" Violet screamed as Ragnar fired his spell at her body hanging out the window. She fell out of the window and hit the ground hard. Angrily Violet got up " let's get em girls!" She shouted. Ragnar and his friends paled when the Fairytail women barged out of the house yelling " shit guys run!" Ragnar yelled. Ragnar and his friends took off down the street with the girls hard on their heels.


	24. Engulfed in Snow

Ragnar yawned as he finished his fifth cup of coffee in the guild hall. For the past month, he had been running like a dog doing job after job. He hadn't gotten much rest between jobs and it had taken a serious toll on his body. He winced as a flash of pain raced through his body. He lifted his shirt to inspect his bandaged ribs and gritted his teeth _I would use magic to heal myself but I prefer natural healing._ He put his shirt down and sighed _I better move if I want to catch my train._ He stiffly stood up and went to walk out the door but was stopped by Naomi " hey!" Ragnar said with a grin " Haven't seen you in months! How'd that job go? it sure kept you long enough."

" Fine but I was wondering if you had some time?" she asked. Ragnar shook his head " nope sorry. Master has been giving me job after job, I gotta catch a train. I'll see ya around" he said before walking to the counter. Naomi watched as Ragnar said something to his mother and playfully slugged Cana's shoulder. She seethed as Cana returned the gesture and ruffled Ragnar's hair " make sure you bring me back a souvenir!" she called as Ragnar headed towards the door. " I'll put it on my to-do list" he called over his shoulder before leaving the guild hall. Naomi gritted her teeth _ever since the previous S-Class trial, those two have been close! I will not allow that half naked bitch steal Ragnar away from me! If he refuses to notice me as is, maybe I'll force his attention._

Ragnar rolled his eyes as the bandit clumsy tried to stab him with a dagger " give it up" he said before kicking him in the face. The bandit fell on his back. Ragnar sighed " man, and here I thought I was going to actually have a training opportunity. Ah well, guess I should head back" he said. He then stiffened and sniffed the air _how did I not notice this scent before?_ His eyes widened as he narrowly dodged an arrow. Ragnar cautiously grabbed the arrow and smelled the arrowhead. _Poison._ Ragnar dropped the arrow and floated in the air _I can hear running footsteps. I really hate it when someone tries to kill me. It's so rude_ he thought as he flew off. He caught up to the footsteps and landed in front of them in the middle of the lush woods. He narrowed his eyes at a hooded figure wearing a wooden mask " yep, that's the same scent I noticed before the arrow was shot. Try to kill me will you? Who are you working for?" Silence was his answer but Ragnar didn't care " I expected as much. Don't worry, you're dead anyway" he said as he began to power up. " **Shadow Phoenix Scream!** " Ragnar shot forth a burst of darkness from his mouth which engulfed the figure. Once it cleared up, the figure was gone.

" What the..." Ragnar asked looking around all his senses on high alert. " I'm not sensing anyone. Can it be I wiped the fool out? I doubt it, I hardly put any power in that. Odd" Ragnar said floating in the air " I better be getting back." The days following proved to be even stranger for Ragnar. Whenever he was on a job something odd would happen. One time he woke up to a strange dagger stabbed in the wall. Another time the hooded figure from before had tried to attack him with a katana. Other odd instances kept occurring such as Ragnar ordered a bowl of soup took a bite and spit it out due to the fact he tasted poison. When he tried to bring it up, the staff feigned innocence. Due to all these instances, Ragnar had become convinced someone was trying to kill him for some reason. He brought his concerns before Makarov one day " looks like another dark guild pressing their luck" he finished rolling his eyes.

However, Makarov looked troubled " I'm not so sure it's a dark guild. Keep in mind you bear the Seal of Anubis. It would be in the best interest of dark guilds to keep you alive so they can use you to call forth Anubis. And considering how this person seems to know you quite well..." Makarov trailed off. " What? What's on your mind?" Makarov sighed"... based off what you've told me... it sounds like the one who seeks your life is from the guild." Ragnar chuckled " good one Master!" He stopped laughing when he saw the serious expression on Makarov's face " oh come on Master! You don't seriously believe that do you?" " I don't want to believe it but from what you've told me, it's the only explanation." Ragnar frowned " you really think it may be someone from the guild?" " I do" Makarov said gravely " for now, it's best if you don't go on any jobs until we sort this out." Ragnar crossed his arms " that's overdoing it don't you think? Even if it is someone from the guild, there are only a handful wizards here stronger than I am." " Which is why this person is trying to catch you by surprise. You may be strong but even the mightiest can fall to a crafty foe.. Until we find the culprit, we need to make sure you're heavily guarded."

Ragnar sighed as he watched Erza try his coffee before him " for the love of God Erza, this is right from the pot! No one had time to poison it!" Erza gave a look sharper than flint " It's better to be safe than sorry!" Ragnar sighed and looked around the guild hall. Makarov had told all the S-Class wizards the situation and had assigned Erza to guard Ragnar and all the other S-Class wizards to keep their eyes open for any suspicious activity. Erza was clearly taken her orders seriously as she gave Ragnar the all clear " although I don't know why you like it so bitter" she said handing him the cup. " Just because I don't dump half a bag of sugar in it doesn't make it bitter" he said with a wink. Erza rolled her eyes and smiled at him as Ragnar drained his cup. Just then Storm walked up to him " hey man, feel like going on a job with Violet and me?" Ragnar raised an eyebrow " since when do you two work together?" " We've done a few jobs together" Storm said shrugging. Ragnar stood " I could use some stress relief, I'm in." " No way! Erza said sharply. " Why not?" Ragnar asked. " Master said no jobs for now!"

Ragnar grumbled and crosses his arms. Storm looked at Erza " why can't he go on jobs? Is he being punished?" Erza shook her head " Someone has just been targeting him is all." Storm sighed " that sucks man. Well, I guess it's just me and Violet." " Try not to go insane" Ragnar said sitting down. Storm nodded and walked back to Violet. " I'm going to lose my mind if I have to stay here not doing anything" he grumbled. Erza smiled at him " well...if you're so desperate to blow off steam, I suppose I can help with that." " Oh?" Ragnar said raising an eyebrow " it's been a while since we last sparred, this will be a treat." Erza nodded " I'll ask your mother if she wants to join us as well." Ragnar was starting to get excited " sounds like fun to me." A few moments later Ragnar stood across from Mira and Erza " man when was the last time we sparred?" he asked taking off his leather jacket. " It has been a while and you've improved for sure. Question is, can you beat the two of us?" Erza asked Requiping to her Lightning Empress armor. " Don't think that just because you're my son I'm gonna take it easy on you" Mira said as her Satan Soul took over. " I'd be offended if you did. Let's go" Ragnar said powering up.

Meanwhile Storm and Violet were up on a mountain shivering as he walked through the snow. " I'm hungry!" Violet complained. Storm gritted his teeth " pissing and moaning about it is not going to help!" " Don't you raise your voice to me stupid!" Violet yelled. " Will you shut up?!" Storm snapped. " Go fuck yourself!" Violet yelled tackling Storm. The two wizards started rolling around yelling and punching each other. Storm stopped as he heard rumbling " wait! What was that?" " Stop trying to distract me!" Violet screeched angrily. " Shut up!" Storm said standing up. Violet stood as well dusting herself off " what is that rumbling? Is that seriously your stomach?" Storm asked. " I am going to murder you!" Violet said. Storm paled " oh shit! Avalanche!" Violet freaked when she saw the large amount of snow rushing at her. Storm and Violet turned to run but the snow soon engulfed them.


	25. Dangerous Confessions

Ragnar sighed as he looked around his living room. " Seesh, get a little out of control while training and you get grounded. All I did was almost destroy half the city, I was able to steer the blast away from it so what's the big deal?! I'm so bored!" He scanned the walls without interest. _Wish I could've gone with Storm and Violet... wait, did I just wish I could spend time with my brat sister? Oh God, that's never happened before!_ Ragnar got off the couch and turned on some music and got his dumbells from his room. _Suck it mom! I do what I want! You don't run my life!_ Ragnar got on his back and started doing pushups and sit-ups. He then sat on the couch and began curling the dumbells. Ragnar was so focused on his workout that he failed to notice the door open and someone wearing a hood walk in and quietly walk behind Ragnar and inject a syringe into the back of his neck. Ragnar dropped the dumbells and fell on the floor eyes shut. When he came to he was chained to a wall with his living room on fire" oh shit" he said as the fire raged.

Storm coughed after coming to. He didn't know where he was but by the looks of things he was in an icy cavern. He groaned as he tried to move. _Oh crap!_ He thought suddenly remembering his guildmate. " Violet? Violet?!" " Will you shut up?!" came her voice. Storm sighed in relief as he scanned the cavern for her. He saw her laying on her stomach with her leg at an odd angle. " Oh shit" Storm said. " It's broken ain't it?" " Oh no, it's supposed to be like this!" Violet snapped. " Why did you have to yell?" " Hey, this isn't my fault!" " Yes it is!" " No it isn't!" " Yes it is!" " No it isn't! Just... look arguing isn't going help so let's just not okay?" Violet opened her mouth to protest at first but sighed " yeah whatever. So, how are we supposed to get out of here?" " I dunno. I can't move and you're clearly not fit to walk. Guess we'll just have to wait and hope for a rescue team."

Violet nodded and to pass the time the two began to talk about random stuff. It started off awkward at first but soon became friendly banter as days passed and turned to weeks. To pass the time Storm and Violet slept and talked. At first, they tried to be optimistic but as time passed their own mortality was beginning to dawn on them. Storm felt himself getting weaker as the days passed by. " Hey Violet, this isn't looking good is it?" " No it's not. At this rate..." she trailed off not wanting to say what was on their minds. "Say, Violet, I have a question." " Yeah?" " If I had... say... asked you out, how bad would you have beat me up?" Silence followed his question. Storm craned his neck " Violet?" " Why ask me that?" came her response. " I'm just wondering. And truth be told, I'm kinda into you." " I thought you hated me." " I thought you hated me." Violet paused " I... I never hated you. Truth be told, I liked you for years now but I didn't think you'd fee; the same so I started to treat you like my rival. But now... I don't know." They fell quiet, neither one sure what to say next. Storm yawned as his eyes started to close. _Is anyone coming for us?_

" Hey, look over here!" a voice shouted, causing Storm to wake up. Violet had tears in her eyes " is this a dream? Are we dreaming?" " No. No, it's not a dream!" Storm said hardly daring to believe it. Three uniformed rescuers entered the cavern " hey, we found the kids!" They checked on Storm and Violet " don't worry kids we'll get you out of here, Just hang on." Violet smiled as she and Storm were carried out of the cavern eyes closing. _We're gonna make it_ she thought before slipping into unconsciousness. When she woke up she was in a hospital. " Where?" " Guess" came her brother's voice. She looked to see Ragnar laying in the bed next to her. " Hey" he said sounding bored. " Ragnar? What are you doing here?" Violet asked. " Some fucking asshole broke into our house and tried to burn me alive" Ragnar said. Violet gasped " is our house okay?" " oh yeah, Violet I'm fine, thanks for asking" Ragnar said rolling his eyes. " I don't care about you, is the house okay?!" Violet demanded. " Actually no. Most of the place went up in smoke by the time the fire was put out. I guess it's a good thing mom and dad have been considering moving. They've been looking for a new house but I gotta say you and Storm had the whole guild worried sick. What happened to you two?" " We got caught up in an avalance" Violet said than gasped " where is Storm?!" " Calm down, he's in another room" Ragnar said as a nurse walked in. " Mister Dreyer, it's time for you to be released." " Yes finally!" Ragnar said as he was handed papers. He signed them and looked at Violet " get to feeling better soon. I'd stick around but I've got some investigating to do."

Ragnar walked to the entrance of the hospital and bumped into Cana who looked relieved to see him " hey, you're out?!" She asked. " Yep and my first order of business is to find my attacker and reduce whoever it is to ash. Anyway, I know you're here to see Violet so I won't keep you." " How is she?" Cana asked. " Well, she can still run her mouth so she can't be in too bad of shape. I tried seeing Storm but they're not letting people visit him. Anyway, I gotta address the guild but be seeing you" he said floating in the air and taking off. He arrived at the guild and before he walked inside waited to see Jeremiah and Alain. Half an hour later he spotted his best friends. " Hey guys!" he called heading towards them. " Ragnar! You're finally out!" Alain said. " How's Storm?" Jeremiah asked with a look of concern on his face. " He's fine. They wouldn't let me see him but they said he's fine. Now I'm about to address the guild regarding all of these attacks and I want you two to accompany me so that whoever the SOB is, they'll know The Brotherhood is done screwing around.

Ragnar led the way and the whole guild stopped their conversations as Ragnar marched his way to the stage accompanied by his friends. He ignored all friendly calls of welcome and climbed on top of the stage, getting everyone's attention. " Now before I begin, Violet and my brother Storm are going to be alright." Loud clapping erupted from the guild members. Ragnar waited before speaking again " now as regards to me. I didn't want to believe it. When Master Makarov said that the person trying to kill me was from our guild, I laughed it off. I thought there was no way. but, it seems as though he was right cause only someone from this guild could have pulled it off. Now I'm not gonna accuse anyone but I will say this. Whoever you are, I will find you and when I do, you will be begging for your life. Cause as of this moment, The Brotherhood is done playing games." Alain nodded " when you mess with one member of The Brotherhood, you mess with all of us and it doesn't matter who you are or why you've targetted us, you screw with us and we will make sure you regret it for the rest of your miserable life!" Jeremiah spoke up " whoever you are, you pissed off the wrong group of brothers. Believe that."

The next few days passed as normal and Ragnar was cleared to take jobs again. " But try to be careful will you?" Mira asked worriedly. " Don't cause trouble." " Do I ever-" " Yes". Ragnar smirked as he looked at the job request. He looked around the guild hall, searching for anyone watching him. Instead, all he got was his sister complaining about every little thing and demanding people sign her cast. " Your sister is milking this for everything it's worth" Cana remarked from the bar counter. " yeah, kinda thought she would" Ragnar said grabbing Cana's beer and finishing it off. " Anyway, got to go" he said slamming the mug down. Cana stared after him in shock " he...drank my beer" she said unable to believe it. Mira smiled " do me a favor and go after him, you know how he gets whenever he is able to take on jobs after being unable to do so for any amount of time." Cana sighed " fine. He still owes me for the drink though."

Ragnar arrived at the random forest clearing the job has said for him to go to but he didn't see anything. " okay what the hell?" he grumbled looking around. " Well, I didn't think you'd show" came a voice. Ragnar turned around to see Bluenote Stinger on the other side of the clearing. " Tell me, have you learned to fly yet?" Bluenote asked walking towards him. " You're the cilent?" Ragnar asked raising an eyebrow. " Oh no, you don't seem to get it. The person who seeks your life made that job offer up and hired me to destroy you. So I guess you could say, you are the job." Ragnar's eyes flew open at this. " Wait, you know who's after my life?! Who?!" " If you want me to tell you then I guess you're going to have to beat me in battle now aren't you?" Bluenote asked. " Very well. I'll be honest, I've wanted another crack at you for a while now. We never did get a clear winner at the Grand Magic Games did we?" Buenote's eyes flared angrily and next thing Ragnar knew he was face down in the dirt. " How dare you mention that to me?!" Bluenote roared angrily. " I am Bluenote Stinger! The very earth bows to me and yet I fought to a draw with a child?! I have never gotten over that!" Ragnar grunted when the increased gravity wore off and slowly stood up. Alright, I may be in some trouble. I'm not at a hundred percent right now. I've got hurt ribs and that little gravity change he just pulled didn't do me any favors. I'll have to hit him hard and fast. This bastard wants a fight? I'll give him one.

Ragnar flew at Bluenote and threw a punch that Buenote causally dodged. " **Shadow Phoenix Scream**!" The attack did nothing to damage Bluenote as it hit him square in the face. Ragnar gritted his teeth and was sent face first to the earth again due to Bluenote's gravity magic. " A child like you could never hope to best me" Bluenote told him. Ragnar grunted as he was able to stand on one knee. " You call this increased gravity? Whatever, this is nothing!" Ragnar flew at Bluenote and hit him square in the face with a roundhouse kick followed by a few lefts and rights. Bluenote didn't even move or seem fazed at all. Instead, he just grabbed Ragnar by the foot and punched him in his damaged ribs. Ragnar choked out in pain as Bluenote did it again and again before throwing him to the ground and looking at him in disgust. " Is this all the power you have?" " You wish!" Ragnar said as he activated his Phoenix force. Shadow, Holy and Lightning magic swirled his body as he stared Bluenote down " let's get down to the real fight!"

" **Lightning-Holy-Shadow Phoenix Grand Shriek!"** A combination of lightning, shadow, and holy magic rushed at Bluenote who was sent flying back. Ragnar was upon him in seconds, beating him down with brutal lefts and rights before powering up another attack. A large orb of darkness and a large orb of white energy appeared in his hands. He put the two orbs together and fired the combined blast at Bluenote with a burst of lightning from his mouth. Bluenote again was sent flying but sent Ragnar crashing face first. As Ragnar fought to get up, Buenote began to brutalize him with vicious stomps to his injured ribs. However, a torrent of water blasted Bluenote from behind. " What the?" Bluenote asked looking behind him to see Cana. " No one is putting that idiot out of commision but me." Bluenote looked at her in confusion than smirked " oh I remember. You're that bitch who couldn't pull of Fairy Glitter. You want your little friend here?" he asked picking Ragnar up by the back of his shirt and throwing him at Cana.

She moved out of the way as Ragnar landed hard on the ground. " Ow" he said. He slowly got to his feet and began to power up. " What are you doing?!" Cana screeched. " Stay out of this" Ragnar said. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!"** Ragnar fired the attack at Bluenote who used his gravity magic to stop it in place. A struggle ensued with Ragnar losing ground. He grunted as he saw his own attack slowly head his way. Suddenly a loud primal scream escaped his mouth, sounding like nothing he had heard before. The surrounding area exploded, sending both Cana and Bluenote flying. When Bluenote stood up he stared in shock at Ragnar who looked different. His eyes were silver, his body shone slightly and a light purple energy rose from his body like steam. He looked at Bluenote and seemingly in an instant was upon him. " What?! I didn't even sense him move!" Bluenote said before Ragnar punched him in the gut. Bluenote choked and fell on his knees. Ragnar kicked him in the jaw, sending Bluenote through a tree. Bluenote got up and tried using his energy magic but it had no effect on Ragnar who was upon Bluenote in an instant and grabbed him by the neck, sending him flying with a blast of dark energy. Bluenote was sent flying backward and landed hard on his back. He stiffly got up and backed away from Ragnar. " Dreyer. It's true what my employer told me. You are special. Watch your back Ragnar, you're not safe in your own guild."

Ragnar swayed and fell facedown, his appearance returning to normal. Cana stood between Bluenote and Ragnar " if you come any nearer, I will destroy you" she threatened. Bluenote smirked " ah, I recognize you now, the bitch daughter of Gildarts. You and I have unfinished business, but I'll let you go for now. Just know, that Phoenix Slayer is our objective" Bluenote slowly backed away and disappeared out of sight

When Ragnar woke up he was beside a stream with Cana anxiously watching over him. " What happened?" he asked. " You're awake!" She said sounding relieved. " Ah my head! And I feel like I've been set on fire!" Ragnar groaned. Suddenly Cana slapped him. Ragnar stared at her in shock " what was that for?!" " I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you being so reckless, I'm sick of worrying, wondering if you're gonna make it or not after your battle, and I am sick of feeling like this!" " What are you talking about?" Ragnar asked confused. " Naaahhhhh!" Cana screamed slapping Ragnar again. " I can't help it! No matter how many times I tell myself it's a bad idea, I can't help but feel this way" " Um Cana, what are you-" Cana slapped him a third time " you stupid idiot! Why?! Why do you do this to me?!" " Okay you need to chill out" Ragnar said. " Don't tell me to chill out you bastard! You caused me to worry again, you got yourself beat up, again and I can't help but care because I love you!" Ragnar was stunned " wait, what?!" Cana gulped and took off running.


	26. Ragnar vs Gildarts

Violet was in her room humming alongside with the music playing in her room when Mira knocked on her door. " Violet? Sweetie, Cana's here and she's really upset." Violet sighed and got off her bed and walk to the kitchen where Cana was sitting on the table drinking more than usual. " You do know they have these things called chairs right?" Violet asked. " Shut up! I am not in the mood!" Cana snapped. Mira and Violet sat down " now what is the matter?" Mira asked. Cana groaned " I am so stupid!" " Yeah I know" Violet said. " Shut up bitch!" Cana yelled. " Okay calm down Cana. What did you do?" Mira asked. Cana sighed and looked down" I... may have told Ragnar...how I feel about him." " What do you mean?" Mira asked confused as Violet laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. " You did not!" She managed to say while holding her stomach. " Wait, I'm confused. Do you know what she means Violet?" Mira asked. " Oh yeah. You see mom, little miss Cana here has herself a little crush on one Ragnar Dreyer." Cana groaned and Mira clapped her hands happily " that's great news! I knew it was a matter of time before Ragnar got himself a girlfriend! How did he react when you told him?" Cana groaned " I ran off before he could say anything, I was so embarrassed." Violet laughed even harder, her face turning red. Just then the back door opened and Ragnar's voice rang throughout the house " hey, anyone home?" Cana gulped and ran out the front door as Violet pounded the kitchen floor while laughing

Ragnar was on the Mariott with The Brotherhood a couple days later. Each of them had a fishing rod in their hands and a cooler full of alcoholic beverages, both of which were forgotten about as Ragnar was telling them what Cana said. After they had a good laugh Alain looked at him " so what'd you say?" " She didn't let me respond. She took off before I could say anything" Ragnar replied. Storm smirked "I bet Violet teased her relentlessly for that." " Apparently she has been. I've been hearing them go at it" Ragnar said looking at the sky. " Well?" Alain asked reeling in his line. " Well what?" Ragnar asked. " Well, what are you going to tell her?" Ragnar bit the inside of his cheek " Dunno to be honest. I mean she's a fantastic friend and all but-" " but you don't feel the same way?" Alain butted in. " No, it's not that" Ragnar said. " So you do feel the same way?" Storm asked. Ragnar wished his friends would butt out but he was the one who asked them to come fishing with him. It was only right he tell the truth. " Truthfully? Yeah I do." His friends teased him at first but ended up giving him heartfelt congratulations. " So? What the hell you doing here man? Go get her, seal the deal" Storm said. " One problem" Ragnar said. " Her father, Gildarts." " Oh yeah, him" Alain said frowning. No one spoke for a while until Jeremiah cleared his throat " If you want my opinion dude, you need to talk to him about this like a man." Both Alain and Storm voiced their agreement and Ragnar nodded " trust me, I want to but... it's Gildarts." " Well it ain't like he's gonna kill you" Alain said " but you are at a crossroads. Nut up or shut the fuck up." Ragnar sighed and stood up " I'll be back" he said flying off.

Ragnar flew back to the Guildhall and walked to the front door. _I must be out of my mind_ he thought as he opened it. He saw Cana at her normal spot and turned a faint shade of red. He walked over to her who blushed deeply as Mira watched an amused smile on her face. " Hey" Ragnar said. " Hey" Cana responded. " You... you know where your dad is?" " Yeah he's on the second floor. Um... I gotta go" Cana said, clumsily standing up and knocked over a lot of empty mugs. She stumbled out of the Guildhall as Mira chuckled. " Well" she said with a smile. " Mother... don't" Ragnar sighed as he went upstairs and saw Gildarts hanging out. For a second Ragnar thought about turning around but he clenched his fist. _Get ahold of yourself man! Grow a pair and just do it!_ " hey uh Gildarts" Ragnar said. Gildarts smiled at him " Ragnar! How are you?" " Fine sir. May I sit down?" he asked. " Of course!" Gildarts said. Ragnar sat in the chair across from him and took a deep breath. " It's about Cana. See... I seem to have... developed feelings for her. And I know she has done the same for me" he said. Gildarts raised an eyebrow " Is that right?" he asked. " Yes sir. So I've come to ask for your blessing to act on said feelings." Gildarts leaned back rubbing his chin " I see. Well Ragnar, I thank you for coming to me and talking to me about this like a man. I respect that and you were straight with me. I respect that as well. Here's the thing. I like you, you're a good kid. So I'm not opposed to this but if you want my blessing, you'll have to earn it by beating me in battle. You beat me, you get my blessing. Do we have a deal?" Ragnar sighed and shook Gildarts's hand. " Yes sir."

Word about the future fight spread like wildfire. Gildarts vs Ragnar tomorrow night. Posters advertising the fight were posted everywhere. People were taking bets and even a two-man commentary team was assembled. Ragnar gave an interview and was training hard getting himself ready for the fight of his life. Finally, it was time. Ragnar breathed hard as he taped his fists up. The fight was taking place in an old stadium which was jammed back. The fight was going to be broadcasted everywhere via Lacrima Vision. The Brotherhood, his parents, and Violet were with him in the locker room. " You ready for this?" Laxus asked. " Yep" Ragnar said. " Give it everything you got" Storm said. A knock on the door sounded and the referee walked in. " Mister Dreyer, we're ready." Ragnar followed the referee out to the stadium where the roar was deafening. Gildarts was already waiting for him and smiled as Ragnar joined him. " Some crowd huh?" " For real" Ragnar said. The referee stood between them. " Alright gentlemen I want a good clean fight. Defend yourselves at all times, fight fair, act with honor, integrity, and class. Fight ends when one of you can no longer continue. Shake hands and start on my signal." Ragnar extended a hand which Gildarts firmly shook. " Good luck. You'll need it" Gildarts said.

The gong sounded and Ragnar wasted no time. He flew at Gildarts and aimed a punch at Gildarts who attempted to meet the punch with one of his own. However, his punch went right through Ragnar, revealing it to be a Shadow clone " wait, what?" Gildarts asked before Ragnar appeared to his right and kicked him in the jaw. Taking advantage Ragnar unleashed an assault of Gildarts, not letting up for a second. However, Gildarts caught a fist and smirked " I'll admit you caught me by surprise at first but you'll have to do a lot better in order to beat me" he said before punching Ragnar in the stomach. Ragnar choked as Gildarts grabbed his heel, slammed him in the ground a few times before sending him flying and crashing headfirst into an arena wall. Ragnar got to his feet and gritted his teeth. _Damn it! I better get serious. No time for feeling this one out._ He narrowed his eyes " **Shadow Rise."** His became cloaked in shadow as the wind picked up. " And Ragnar is using his Shadow Rise, which amplifies his power exceptionally. Looks like the warm-up is over folks!"

Ragnar rushed at Gildarts again " **Shadow Phoenix Scream!"** As Gildarts disintegrated the spell, Ragnar rushed behind him and fired again, this time his spell engulfed Gildarts. Once the dust settled Gildarts was smirking at Ragnar " Clever move." " There's more where that came from" Ragnar said " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning**!" Once again Gildarts disintegrated the spell. Ragnar rushed for Gildarts again except Gildarts caught him in midair and blasted Ragnar with a spell of his own. Ragnar hit the ground hard and skidded back to where he started. " Crap!" Ragnar grunted as he got on his feet and created four clones. Four of the Ragnar's rushed at Gildarts while one stayed behind. Gildarts punched through three of the clones before rushing at the one who was staying behind. " It's clear you're the real one, you are the one holding back after all!" Gildarts said firing a spell at it. However, it dissolved into shadow, revealing it to be the fourth clone. " What?!" Gildarts said before looking up where Ragnar was smirking " Just like how I planned! Now take this! **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!"** Ragnar fired his favorite spell at Gildarts who stood there in shock for a moment before chuckling. " You really have grown since you were a kid Ragnar. I'm proud of you" he said before catching the spell with one hand and disintegrating it, the aftershock throwing Ragnar back and throwing him into the arena wall.

Ragnar was breathing hard and fast as he glared at Gildarts who wasn't even scratched. " What the hell is he made of?" Ragnar growled before sighing, his body glowing. Once the glow died down Ragnar removed his leather jacket, the damage he had taken thus far healed up. " I hate having to do that but I can't afford to take too much damage." Ragnar gritted his teeth as he started to power up to his normal Phoenix Force. His body was cloaked in shadows and feather-like markings lined his body. " I thought you had combined that with your dual slaying modes" Gildarts said thoughtfully. " That's my full powered transformation. I've learned how to pace myself since I hate going full power." " I see. I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing just what you're capable of." " Trust me, I won't disappoint you!" Ragnar said before rushing at Gildarts.

Gildarts attempted to catch him but Ragnar turned into a shadow, slipped through his fingers and reappeared to punch Gildarts in the face. Ragnar turned back into a shadow and circled around Gildarts again and again, appearing only to punch him. Every time he successfully landed a punch he appeared to get faster. " That's an interesting Technique. What do you call it?" Gildarts asked as Ragnar continued his assault. " Shadow-Strike" Ragnar said reappearing again. Gildarts caught Ragnar's punch much to the Phoenix Slayer's astonishment " what?!" " I must admit I'm impressed. You've been hanging with me at 25% of my full power. Let's see how you handle 50%" he said before the area where he was standing blew up. Ragnar was thrown through the air violently but stopped himself in midair. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Vortex!** " Ragnar made a diamond with his fingers and charged up his spell before firing the massive burst of shadow magic at Gildarts who just stood there and took it. " Did I get him?" Ragnar wondered. Once the dust died down Gildarts stood there smiling with very little damage. " Oh come on! You overpowered son of a bitch!" Ragnar swore under his breath before rushing him again.

Gildarts punched Ragnar in the face and caught him by the leg " you fought well Ragnar but you're going to need a lot more power in order to beat me" he said before slamming Ragnar into the ground and causing the ground beneath him to blow up. " Woah! That could be it folks!" the commentary team said. Once the dust cleared Ragnar was motionless deep in a crater, his Phoenix Force having worn off. " Ragnar, can you continue?" the referee asked. No answer. " Well... I guess that's it. ladies and gentlemen-" " Hold on!" Ragnar said slowly getting up. " I knew you still had more fight in ya" Gildarts said with a smile. Ragnar winced as he flew away from Gildarts, his body telling the story of the battle. " No choice, I'll have to use my full power" Ragnar said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes " **Second Origin Release!** " The ground began to shake and powerful winds roared as Ragnar powered up. Gildarts smiled as he watched. _Yeah that's it. Show me that you are worthy to take my spot one day._ Once Ragnar stopped powering up, he was in his Holy-Lightning Shadow Phoenix Force. " Gildarts, it's time for the real fight!" " Bring it on!" Gildarts called.

Ragnar flew at Gildarts in the blink of an eye before Gildarts could prepare a counterattack and punched him in the jaw with such force it sent him flying. Not giving the man a chance to recover he flew after Gildarts and punched him over and over again with shadow covered fists. The rest of the guild watched with wide eyes and open mouthes. " Gildarts is losing ground?!" Makarov asked. " I never thought I'd see the day where one of our own would be able to challenge him." Freed said thoughtfully. " Well he is my son after all" Laxus said. Cana rolled her eyes as she finished her drink and started on a new one " this is stupid. We all know that Ragnar will run out of energy soon." Violet smirked at her " that's no way to talk to someone fighting for you." " what do you mean?" Cana asked confused. " My brother challenged Gildarts to get his blessing. Three guesses as to why." Cana looked confused at first but a look of realization crossed her face " You mean he..." " Yep!" As the rest of the guild exchanged amused glances Cana scowled " battle hungry idiot" she grumbled, trying to hide a smile.

Ragnar smirked as he looked at Gildarts. " Looks like I'm finally getting somewhere" he said looking at the wounds he caused Gildarts who was looking at him completely shocked. " I never guessed you were this strong!" " You haven't seen anything yet" Ragnar promised before his right hand became covered in Holy magic, his right hand covered in lightning magic and he began charging up an orb of shadow from his mouth and put all three together " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Holy-Lightning Shadow Phoenix Final Atomic Shine!"** The three element spell rushed at Gildarts, engulfing him. The Ace of Fairytail yelled in pain and was thrown towards the arena wall. Ragnar grunted as he powered down and fell to the arena floor, having used up way too much power. " I...I did it!" A hush fell over the crowd as the referee checked on Gildarts. " mister Gildarts, can you continue?" Gildarts smirked and stood back up. " Don't you worry about me." "No way!" Ragnar said, shaking in disbelief. Gildarts smiled and closed his eyes " I must say, Ragnar, this has been a very rewarding battle. To think half of my full power is no match for you. I wonder, can you handle 75%?" Ragnar growled and powered up to his regular Phoenix Force. " Curse you!" he yelled flying at him.

Gildarts smirked before powering up, causing Ragnar to stop. _There's a heavy pressure building!_ " There. I can't remember the last time I had to use this much power. Ragnar Dreyer, allow me to thank you for pushing me this far. I've quite enjoyed our battle but the time has come to end it." " Don't you get cocky!" Ragnar yelled flying towards Gildarts again. Gildarts smirked and caught Ragnar midair before slamming him into the ground hard before causing the ground to explode beneath him. However, Ragnar was able to turn into a shadow and escape just in time and reappeared behind Gildarts. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!** " Gildarts stood still as Ragnar's spell rushed towards him before catching it with one hand and disintegrating it, the counter-attack hitting Ragnar dead on and sending him to the ground, his body making a crater in the earth. Gildarts walked to Ragnar and helped him to his feet. " My mistake. You aren't ready yet." Ragnar summoned all the remaining strength he had left and grasped the arm of Gildarts. " You're done Ragnar, I've won at last" Gildarts said before blasting Ragnar with a spell.

Ragnar closed his eyes as he felt his body fly through the air. _So strong. Beyond strong. I am no match._ Ragnar smiled faintly. _It was an honor to cross fists with the very best in Fiore. But I... I... I'm not done yet!_ A strange feeling filled Ragnar's body, numbing cold and blazing fire at once. He opened his eyes and stopped himself from hitting the ground and let out a primal scream. Gildarts backed up in shock as the commentary team expressed their disbelief. " Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Ragnar is still not down for the count!" Ragnar's eyes were silver, his body was shining and light purple energy was flowing from his body like steam. Before Gildarts could even register what just happened, Ragnar appeared in front of him and sent him flying with a punch. Makarov's eyes were bulging at this point " no way...could it be?" " What's wrong Master?" Mira asked. Makarov asked. " That... is an ancient power known as Soul Surge. It once belonged to Anubis. only his descendants that bear his seal can access it but it's incredibly advanced magic. No doubt the seal acted on its own accord. After all, Ragnar is only in its most infant stage." As the guild marveled, Ragnar faced Gildarts down who chuckled than started laughing " Ragnar... it's been my honor fighting you. You're just going to keep going until you can't go anymore aren't you?! I'm thrilled!" " Gildarts, let's finish this" Ragnar said flying at him.

" it's...it's just like last time" Cana stammered as she watched Ragnar smack Gildarts all over the arena. " Hmm?" Mira asked as the guild looked at her. " The last job he took, it was an ambush set up by Bluenote. They fought and it was in that battle Ragnar was able to access that power." " I see." Makarov said thoughtfully. " So the seal is weakening. I was worried this would happen. I only hope Ragnar is strong enough to endure what is to come." Gildarts was breathing hard as he looked at Ragnar who had taken control of the battle. " Ragnar... you have earned my respect. As a reward, I shall show you my full power." Gildarts began to power up and Ragnar tensed up. _This pressure... I've never felt anything like it!_ Once Gildarts was done, the two wizards faced off against each other as the crowd began to chant. " This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!" The two wizards rushed at each other and began to strike each other with everything they had. " is Ragnar stronger?!" Makarov asked in shock. " No, they're evenly matched" Freed said evenly.

Gildarts fired a spell at Ragnar who fired one in return. The two wizards engaged in a stalemate trying to overpower the other before the two spells exploded causing both wizards to crash into the wall. Both dropped to the ground and the referee looked at both of them. " I guess that's it. Ladies and-" " Don't you dare call it!" Ragnar snapped as both he and Gildarts got to their feet as the crowd roared. Both Ragnar and Gildarts eyed each other, breathing heavily. Their bodies told the story of the battle they had waged. The energy surrounding Ragnar was starting to flicker. Gildarts narrowed his eyes " seems as though your time's up." " I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Ragnar said flying at Gildarts and throw a punch at him who causally dodged. " look, you have nothing to be ashamed of Ragnar. You exceeded my expectations. you can hold your head up high" Gildarts said as he continued to dodge Ragnar's punches as the energy surrounding Ragnar continued to flicker. " Will you quit talking like it's over?!" Ragnar snapped throwing another punch at Gildarts who caught it. " Ragnar, your power is running out, accept the fact you lost!" He said firing a spell at Ragnar who was sent headfirst into the wall once more.

Ragnar dropped to his hands and knees as he stared at the ground. He slowly got to his feet. " I.. I... I'm not done yet!" he yelled as his body exploded in energy. He glared atGildarts his vision blurring. He yelled and flew at Gildarts first cocked. he swung and hit Gildarts in the forehead who didn't react. Ragnar gritted his teeth before choking in pain. He looked down to see Gildarts had punched him in the gut. Ragnar collapsed and didn't respond to the referee. " Ladies and gentlemen, your winner is Gildarts!" The entire crowd roared, the rest of the Fairytail guild being the loudest. " Both these guys! Both these guys! Both these guys!" came the chant. Gildarts splashed water on Ragnar who sputtered waking up. " What happened?! What..." he frowned as he heard the crowd chanting for Gildarts " ... I lost, didn't I?" " I wouldn't say that" Gildarts said helping Ragnar up. " You may not have defeated me in battle but you accomplished what you set out to do. You earned my respect and my blessing" Gildarts said with a smile. Ragnar sighed and dipped his head to Gildarts " I accept defeat. And thanks for that Gildarts. It was an honor. You showed me just how far I have to go." "There's no need to get down on yourself. I know power when I see it and yours is remarkable" Gildarts said. " Now let me tell you something as a friend. I can appreciate your passion for the guild, your drive to be the best and your will to win. I say that because I share it. Like you, failure to me just isn't an option." He smirked " I was always going to give you my blessing Ragnar. This battle was just an excuse so I could see what kind of man you truly are. After all, what kind of father would I be if I let just anyone date my daughter?" He clapped Ragnar on the shoulder " you're just the kind of man I know will treat her right. Just don't betray my trust" he said extending a hand. Ragnar shook it and looked Gildarts in the eye " I won't sir. Thank you."

The rest of the guild made their way to the two combatants and congratulated both of them on their battle. " You've both made the guild proud" Makarov said. " Thanks master" Ragnar said looking around. he stopped when he spotted Cana hanging back and limped towards her. " Why don't you and I take a walk?"


	27. No Rest for the Wicked

" Ragnar get off!" Cana said laughing looking up at her boyfriend's amused expression as he pinned her down. " Admit defeat than" he said. " Never!" Cana shrilled as she fought to get free which proved to be difficult once Ragnar started tickling her. " Fine fine, I give up!" she said when she couldn't take anymore. Ragnar let her go and looked at the autumn leaves that littered the forest floor " you give up too easily Alberona." " Yeah yeah whatever" Cana said standing up. " We should get back to the guild" she said. " We've got a little time to kill, what's the hurry?" Ragnar asked floating towards a tree branch and hanging off it. " So your birthday is coming up, any plans for what you're gonna do?" Cana asked. " Think I'm just gonna skip it this year. I swear the damn thing's cursed. Something always happens and it gets on my nerves so I'm just gonna take it easy." " That's no fun" Cana said " why don't you let me plan it?" " I dunno, last time you planned a party it didn't end well." " Oh please, that was Violet's fault. " Fine, if you want to, go ahead."

Just then a massive tremor shook the ground, causing Ragnar to fall out of his tree. " Damn it!" he swore standing up sorely. Cana was looking towards Magnolia with a look of fear on her face " what was that?" "I dunno but I've got a bad feeling" Ragnar said kneeling " climb aboard and hold on tight ." Cana did as instructed and Ragnar took off in the air, flying towards the Guildhall. " Well from here the Guildhall seems to be fine." " That's a relief but that brings up another question. Where's the church?" Ragnar stopped midair and looked around. Where the church once stood was a column of smoke. " I just wanted a quiet day off" Ragnar grumbled before flying towards the column of smoke and landed where the rest of guild was. " What happened?!" Ragnar asked. " Dunno, it just blew up out of nowhere" Laxus said tensely. " Was it Natsu?" Ragnar asked. " Hey what the heck man?!" Natsu demanded. " We were all thinking it" Ragnar responded. " He has a point ya know" Happy said. Ragnar floated back in the air " I'm gonna go see if I can find anything."

After a few more moments Ragnar came back holding a purple and black banner. " Found this, don't think it's related though." The older members of the guild's faces told the story. " That's an old Phantom Lord banner, where did you get that?!" Makarov demanded. " Phantom Lord... as in the guild that Gaeel and Juvia once belonged to? The ones that tried to destroy us before?" Alain asked. " It's probably from some junkyard" Gajeel commented. " Doubt it, the scent's too fresh. Perhaps some of its members are operating illegally?" Violet suggested. " In any case I strongly urge caution. I'm afraid we can't do anything until we have more infomation." As the guild milled around, Ragnar looked at the destroyed church. _Why do I get the feeling whoever did this is watching us?_

" Ragnar is that the last cookie?!" Violet screeched the next day. " So what if it is?" Ragnar grumbled as he finished it off. " I didn't get one! And is that the last of the pie?! That was mine, mom said so!" " Yeah well I asked dad if I could have it before he and mom left today and he said yes" Ragnar said, glaring at his sister from his spot in the kitchen. " No he didn't! Liar!" Violet yelled. Ragnar looked Violet in the eye and shoved the rest of the pie in his mouth, gave her both middle fingers and swallowed it. Violet yelled angrily and five white magic energy blast slammed into Ragnar, knocking him off his chair. As Ragnar scrambled up, spitting mad Violet paled " Sorry, I didn't mean to." Ragnar's right hand became cloaked in darkness and he rushed his sister, hitting her in the stomach. Violet choked and sank to her knees as Ragnar backed away " yeah I didn't mean too either" he grumbled. Violet shakily got back to her feet and flew at Ragnar yelling angrily.

Laxus and Mira were headed home after grocery shopping " we have two starving teens at home we need to feed. It seems as though all we do anymore is grocery shop" Laxus remarked. " That's true" Mira remarked " but they keep going growing! I'm so proud of them both." They both shared a smile which turned into a look of bewilderment as Ragnar flew past them in his Phoenix Force backward. Violet followed close by in her Dragon force firing spell after spell at her brother. " I hate you!" She yelled. "I hate you I hate you I hate you! Why won't you die?!" " I dunno, why can't you ever get strong enough to be a remotely challenging match for me? Is it because you know I'll always be better than you?" " Shut up!" Violet yelled powering up but before she could make a move Mira and Laxus stepped between their fighting kids" enough!" they both yelled causing both Ragnar and Violet to power down turning pale. " Oh crap" Ragnar said flying down.

" it's all Violet's fault! I swear, why does she have to be such a dumbass?!" Ragnar complained out loud as he was still working on cleaning up the wreckage. Night was starting to fall and he was in a hurry to finish up, even if he was grounded now, again. He finally finished up and was headed for home when he sensed something. He looked around, sniffing the air. " I know you're there. Come out." Nothing. "Odd" Ragnar muttered before turning around to see a hooded figure. " And who the hell are you?" Ragnar asked. " Wait... it's you!" The hooded figure said nothing as it struck him. Ragnar held his jaw in shock than a look of anger crossed his face " so that's how you want it. I must admit I am going to enjoy this." Ragnar punched the figure in the gut and kicked it in the head. He flew towards the figure and sent it flying with another kick. Ragnar flew towards it again and sent it crashing headfirst into a building with a kick. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!** " Ragnar charged up an orb of darkness and fired it at the building. Once the dust cleared, it revealed the motionless hooded figure.

" Well that's anti-climatic" Ragnar said flying down towards it. " Now let's see who my would be assassin is" he said looking to remove the hood. However, the figure turned to smoke and reappeared behind Ragnar. " So you do have another round in you" Ragnar commented with a smile turning around to face it. His eyes widened as he was sent flying by the figure. He stopped himself midair " so you do have some power after all. I may end up enjoying myself" he said flying towards the figure who punched him in the stomach. The figure took control of the fact, smacking Ragnar around. _How is this possible?! Whoever this is might be as strong as I am in my normal state! But a few seconds ago, whoever this is couldn't touch me!_ Ragnar was sent flying and crashed through a random house which happened to be Erza's. Erza, Ishizu, and Jellal were all at the dinner table, staring at Ragnar in shock who dusted himself off. " Oh hey Jellal, nice to see you again. Don't mind me, just fighting the jackoff that's been trying to kill me" he said before powering up to his normal Phoenix Force and flying off.

He took control of the battle once more, smacking the figure around with very little effort. However, once he tried to remove the hood again, it turned to smoke and reformed where it took control of the battle once more. ragnar yelled in pain as he was sent crashing down to the road. Shaking he got back up breathing hard. _It's as if whoever this_ is gets _better as it fights!_ The hooded figure slowly approached Ragnar but before it could do anything it was sent flying by Erza. " Done with dinner?" Ragnar grunted. " Well considering whoever this is sent you through a wall of my house and has been on equal terms with you, I'd say this is more important." " I don't know anything about this jackoff other than it seemingly gets better the more you fight it." " So no holding back then?" " Not if we want to win, no"

Erza Requiped into her Lightning Empress armor as Ragnar powered up to his Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Force. The two Fairytail wizards charged the hooded figure that put up very little resistance against both wizards as they took turns battering it. After a while it turned into smoke, reformed and the tide of the battle turned again. The hooded figure was able to fight them both off until Jellal decided to join in, sending it flying with a spell. " Thanks for the assist" Ragnar commented. " Don't mention it" Jellal said. The hooded figure turned to smoke once more and reformed but before it could make a move, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, and Violet had made their way to the battlefield. The hooded figure turned into a stream of vapor and flew away. Once confident it was truly gone, Ragnar landed on the ground with the rest of the guild. " Ragnar! You're not hurt are you?" Cana asked rushing towards him. " Nah I'm fine. But I've got a score to settle with that bastard." " It can wait till morning. For now you need to rest" Mira said. Ragnar nodded and dipped his head to Jellal and Erza " I apologize for interrupting you." " Don't worry about it, its fine" Erza said with a reassuring smile. Ragnar looked at the starry night sky. _Whoever you are, your days are numbered. Next time we meet, I'm gonna make you my bitch!_

Deep in a cave hidden in the mountains, a woman chuckled as the hooded figure returned to her. " You've brought me a sufficient amount of energy. I can finally bring back Phantom Lord and I shall continue the work my predecessors started. By destroying Fairytail. Of course, I shall spare Ragnar, for now. After all, he's perfect for my next experiment. But first, I need those fairies out of my way." The woman walked to her laboratory and pushed a button. A massive incubator opened up to reveal countless white blobs with bright blue pupils being their only facial feature. " Go my beloved Nastims. Infect all of Fairytail and force them to destroy each other!" The white blobs flew off as the woman looked at five massive electronic containers. " Just in case things don't go my way" she said pushing another button. The containers opened one by one and five wizards stepped out. One was the size of a fourteen-year-old with gray skin, red mohawk, and black eyes. The second had wild and scraggly gray and white hair, metallic skin and red eyes. The third was massive, seven feet with pink skin and white eyes. The fourth was a woman with pale white skin, sandy blonde hair and golden eyes and the fifth was a monster of a man with long red hair and one green eye and one blue.

" Mathias, Mars, Jasper, Deliah, and Ajax. It is I, your creator. The time to announce the return of Phantom Lord and to destroy fairytail has come. Go now, fulfill the purpose I created you for." The woman gave an evil smirk " but bring Ragnar Dreyer to me. I have something special in mind for him."


	28. Happy Birthday

" Happy birthday!" the guild shouted at Ragnar and Violet who were celebrating both of theirs on the same day due to the fact their actual birthdays were only a few months apart so Cana had lumped them together. Cana had gone all out, decorating the guildhall nicely. A mountain of gifts was on the stage next to a massive cake. As Violet squealed and hurried on a bounce house, Ragnar stood still for a moment before chuckling and motioning Cana over. When she walked over, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders " thought I asked you not to go overboard" he said. She just shrugged and slugged his ribs lightly " I was planning a party for my man and my best friend. They deserve a party worth talking about." " God bless me" Ragnar said before greeting The Brotherhood. " Happy birthday you ugly bastard!" Alain said as Jeremiah handed him a package. When Ragnar opened it, he saw it was a massive bottle of rum with four glasses. " Why are there four?" " So you can pour us a drink bitch" Storm said. " I want one too" Cana said grabbing a glass.

After Ragnar poured the drinks they each took turns toasting him before Violet demanded Storm join her on the bounce house. Storm sighed " your sister has become even more demanding since we started seeing each other man." " I tried warning ya" Ragnar commented as Cana grabbed his arm tightly. The party kept going as the cake was eaten and gifts were unwrapped. Just as it was winding down three more people walked in. Ragnar's jaw dropped when he noticed his mater Cennaric alongside two other wizards he didn't know but felt like he was drowning in the power radiating from them. The male had bright red hair and golden eyes and the female had white hair and silver eyes. Ragnar knelt before Cennaric as he heard Violet gasp. "Samhradah! Gerlach!" She said kneeling beside Ragnar. He tensed as he vaguely recognized those names, they belonged to the twin dragons that had taught his sister. " Rise" all three said at the same time. Ragnar and Violet did as instructed. " I... I was unaware you two had human forms" Violet stammered. " We try not to use them, other dragons would mock us." " What brings you here?" Ragnar asked.

Cennaric smiled " we have come to celebrate your birthdays of course." " I was unaware you knew each other" Ragnar said. " We happen to be old friends" Gerlach said with a kind smile. " We cannot stay long but we have gifts for the both of you." They both handed a sack to Ragnar and violet who dropped it due to its weight " what the heck?!" Ragnar set his down with a thud " what's in here?" he asked looking through it. He pulled out a book and squinted " Holy God Slayer Magic Volume Ten?" He set the book aside and pulled out two more " Poison Demon Slayer Magic Volume 6? And this one says Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Volume 5..." Violet pulled three from her sack " Lightning Demon Slayer Magic Volume 7? Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Volume 11 and Water God Slayer Magic Volume 8. What is the meaning of this?" Samhradah smiled " we have decided that all three of us will be training you together from now on. After discussing ideas, Cennaric brought up the fact that you two should know more than one type of Slayer magic. So we gathered all the texts we had in our personal collections and have decided to give them to you two." Cennaric nodded " A wise wizard masters more than one type of magic so they can better protect the ones they love and be of greater use to humanity. We expect you to read every single one of the books we have given you. We will be back to check on you periodically. Now if you excuse us, we must be going." Ragnar and Violet dipped their heads as their masters walked out of the Guildhall.

Ragnar was reading a few of the books given to him after the party died down, sitting in a tree in the woods. He gritted his teeth as he turned a page of the ancient text. _I can hardly even read this!_ " Hey Ragnar!" Violet called. Ragnar turned his head to see his sister walking towards him book in hand. " Thought I'd find you here. Studying too huh?" " Yep. Well, more like trying to figure out what the hell these books are saying." " I hear ya. Anyway, we better get ready. The others want to take us to dinner." "That's right, I totally forgot" Ragnar said hopping down and grinned. " We've got a little time before we got to go. Why don't we try out some of our new stuff?" " I swear to God, you are such a battle junkie. Fine" Violet said with a smug look. The two siblings faced off but soon found out that they were unable to really do any damage with their new attacks. " **Storm Phoneix Typhoon!** " Violet shouted but was only able to create a weak gust of wind with a few droplets of water. " Let me try. Um... **Holy God Bellow!** " Ragnar was only able to fire a small beam of light at Violet which fizzled out before it reached her. Ragnar fell to his knees shaking and feeling weak. " Alright enough! We have a while to get this stuff down. We better get going." " Yeah, sounds good" Violet said looking pale.

The guild went to a high-end restaurant for dinner. While Violet was happily chatting away with the other members of the guild, Ragnar had sneaked one of the ancient texts he had gotten and was reading it. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see Cana giving him a knowing look. " Busted" Ragnar said closing the book. " What am I going to do with you?" she asked shaking her head. Ragnar sighed " I know I know. It's just-" " Ragnar, you don't need to explain anything to me. I get it. And I'm okay with it. Trust me, if I wasn't I wouldn't bother with you" she said covering one of his hands with hers. " You don't need to be perfect for me." Ragnar smiled and leaned in just as the restaurant started shaking. Fearing the worst, the guild hurriedly left the building moments before it exploded. " Why can't we go anywhere without something blowing up?!" Lucy demanded. " Probably not my fault this time!" Ragnar, Violet, and Natsu said at the same time. Ragnar floated in the air and gasped. _This energy! I never felt anything so evil!_

Once the smoke cleared he saw a small man with gray skin, malicious red eyes, and a red mohawk floating across from him, speaking in a nasally high pitched voice oozing with malice" You must be Ragnar Dreyer. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mathias and I represent the newly reformed Phantom Lord Guild." " So you guys are back!" Ragnar said sharply. " Exactly. I wish to spar with you a little. Sound good?" Ragnar frowned as he looked down at the anxious faces of his guild " fine" he said. Mathis smirked and fired a massive scarlet orb at Ragnar who caught it with both hands. _Such power!_ He thought just managing to send it overhead where it exploded, turning the night sky red briefly. Mathias rushed Ragnar and punched him in the gut. Ragnar choked and clutched his sides. Mathis gave an evil smile and sent Ragnar crashing towards the ground hard, creating a crater. Ragnar gritted his teeth and flew at Mathia " **Shadow Phoenix Scream!** " Mathias laughed as he swatted Ragnar's spell away.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes as he rushed Mathias again who continuously smacked him around, sending through several buildings. Ragnar grunted as he held his right arm with his left. " He's too strong for me as I am now" he said powering up to his Phoenix Force. He rushed Mathias again and for the first time was finally able to land a punch on Mathias. Ragnar unleashed a brutal combination on Mathias but it didn't seem to affect him. Mathias kicked him in the stomach and fired multiple scarlet blasts at him, each one of them connecting. Ragnar let out a yell of pure agony as he collapsed on the ground in front of his guild. " Ragnar!" He heard Mira cry out. " I'm fine. This guy is strong, but I'm just getting started!" He yelled as he activated his Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Force.

" **Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Grand Shriek!** " A mixture of lightning and shadow engulfed Mathias. However, he showed no signs of damage and just smiled smugly at Ragnar who was starting to get irritated. He flew at Mathias and fired spell after spell at Mathias who didn't seem interested in getting out of the way. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Lightning- Shadow Phoenix Annilhation Cannon!** "Mathias just looked as Ragnar fired the massive mixture of lightning and shadow magic out of his mouth and began to laugh as he caught the spell with one hand. " No...way!" Ragnar said, his eyes bulging. _Just what is this guy?!_ Mathias continued to laugh as Ragnar's spell turned scarlet and fired right back at Ragnar. _What the hell?!_ " Ragnar!" The entire guild yelled as Ragnar was caught in the blast. He fought to remain in the air but couldn't His eyes closed as he crashed on a rooftop. Mathias landed in front of him " is that all from Fairytail's renowned Phoenix Slayer? Such a pity" he said extending a hand and firing, causing the nearby area to explode.

" Oops. I guess that was a little much" Mathias said laughing. However, his laughter was stopped when he was hit from behind. " Who-" he stopped when he saw Ragnar in his full powered Holy-Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Force. " I've had enough of you, ya jackoff!" He yelled sending him flying. Mathias gritted his teeth as he stopped himself in the air and fired another scarlet spell. " Nice try!" Ragnar yelled batting it away before grabbing Mathias by the face and slamming him to the ground " If I was grading you by a scale of a hundred, I'd give you fifty points at most!" Cana heaved a sigh of relief " Hey dumbass! Next time, get serious faster! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled through cupped hands. " Don't tell me how to fight ya drunk! If you think you know better, why don't you come up here and try it!" Ragnar yelled back. Cana smirked "I would but I'd much rather watch you go at it. You really know how to put on a show, if you know what I mean" she said with a wink. Ragnar's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. " Women" he grumbled.

" Stop ignoring me!" Mathias yelled firing a massive scarlet orb at Ragnar who countered it with a burst of energy from his mouth. " I guess I should finish up here" he said. Mathias backed away fearfully as Ragnar advanced on him. However, as Ragnar advanced Mathias smirked " just kidding" he said before his body erupted in scarlet energy as he started to power up. Ragnar stopped and shielded his eyes. When the light died down, Mathias punched him in the stomach. Ragnar choked as he flew back. _He got even stronger!_ Ragnar tried to counter but Mathias wouldn't allow him a second of breathing space. " Damn it!" Ragnar yelled as he went headfirst into a building. He was slow getting up, his whole body ached all over. He tried to stand up but he fell on his hands and knees. Mathias floated in front of him" I suppose it's time I told you the truth about me. You see I am not human, at least not how you understand it. I am a genetically altered wizard, created by the new Master of Phantom Lord. And she used some of your cells to create me."

" What?!" Ragnar asked in shock. " Yes. But not just yours but your mother, your father, your sister, and all the others in Fairytail. Which means I have rather interesting abilities, such as improving as I fight. The longer the battle, the stronger and smarter I get and the more I learn of my opponents. And one last thing" Mathias said extending a hand " I can't feel pain. In summation, I am a perfect being." " Damn it!" Ragnar growled looking at Mathias who laughed. " You should see the look on your face. Well, if you think that's shocking, let me tell you something else. There are four more like me, each with their own unique powers. I like to call ourselves the Five Demigods. Name is a little tacky but when you're all powerful, that hardly matters." As he spoke a red orb continued to grow and grow with each word. " Well Ragnar, it's been fun but it's time to end this" he said firing the spell, blowing up the entire building.

Mathias laughed as eagerly awaited to observe his handiwork. " I'd stop laughing if I were you!" Violet yelled at him. " What?!" Mathias snapped " Take it from me, that guy ain't human. You haven't seen just how much he can endure. My brother is just getting started!" Mathias opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a fist to a jaw which sent him flying. He crashed through several buildings in succession before landing on the ground. Shaking in anger he floated back in the air to see a much different looking Ragnar. " What is this?!" he demanded. " Soul Surge I've been told" Ragnar responded. " It took me forever but after intense training, I discovered how to tap into it at will" he said before flying towards Mathias and sent him towards the ground. Mathias's landing caused a crater and the Phantom Lord wizard stood up " I didn't even sense him move!" His eyes widened as he was sent flying once more. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!** " Mathias screamed as he was engulfed by the blast and fell onto the ground. He slowly picked himself up and glared at Ragnar. _He's too strong me for like this! I had better retreat until my body heals._ He smirked once more. _After all... he's not the only one with various tricks up his sleeve!_

Mathias floated in the air " Ragnar Dreyer, we shall meet again!" he called as he flew off. " Oh no you don't!" Ragnar called after him before looking at Violet. " What do you say, want in?" " I can't let you have all the fun" she said with a smile. " Besides that bastard ruined our birthday. We owe him for that." Both of them floated in the air as Mira spoke up " be careful you two. And make sure you teach him a lesson!" Ragnar smiled, gave his guild a thumbs up before he and Violet took off after Mathias.


	29. Fairytail Attacks its Own

" Ragnar, we've been out here in these stupid woods for days now!" Violet complained. " You're welcome to go home then" Ragnar said as he sniffed the air. " You know mom would be furious if I just left you" Violet grumbled as she followed suit. " Damn it! Where is this dick?!" Ragnar snarled. " Are you looking for Mathias?" came a voice. Ragnar turned around sharply looking for the source. " He told us only the Phoenix slayer would come after him, yet he brought a brat." " I'm not a brat!" Violet yelled. " Yeah, you kinda are"Ragnar said rolling his eyes. " Shut up!" Two wizards appeared before them and Ragnar's eyes widened " you're... Jose the former Phantom Lord master and... Grandfather?!" Jose and Ivan narrowed their eyes " It was unexpected, but it looks like I'll get to destroy both of my grandchildren" Ivan said. Jose chuckled " Finally, after all these years I'll be able to have my revenge on your pathetic guild!"

Ragnar narrowed his eyes " you working with that Mathias jackoff?" " Of course, he is our superior" Ivan said. " He has allowed us the honor of destroying you both." Violet laughed out loud, slapping her knee " that's cute, you think you're gonna beat us!" Ragnar chuckled " the weakest member of our family and the he-she have the balls to challenge us? We may end up committing murder." " Shut up!" Ivan shouted firing a swarm of paper dolls their way which had little effect. " That actually kinda feels good" Ragnar commented. " Oh, are we starting already? Sorry, I was in the middle of stretching" Violet said. " Are you mocking me?!" Ivan demanded. Jose smirked " you Fairytail wizards are such a pest. I'll take care of you both" he said creating a ghostly figure and sending it towards them, only for Ragnar to devour it. " That... actually tastes pretty good!" Ragnar said. " Alright Violet, which one you want?" " I'll take dickless over there" she said looking at Ivan. " You can take on the cross-dresser over there."

Ragnar and Violet rushed at their opponents who backed up fearfully. Jose's shade magic only served as a buffet for Ragnar who gladly ate any and every spell fired at him. Ivan's paper had no effect on Violet as she smacked him around. " **Shadow Phoenix Lightning!** " Ragnar said, sending forth purple lightning bolts, causing Jose to yell in agony. Violet fired a spell which sent Ivan towards the edge of a cliff, Jose following him soon after. " At least make it a challenge for us" Ragnar said. " Let's finish this up sis." " I told you to never call me that!" Violet snapped. " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art!** **Shadow Phoenix!** " " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Solar Dragon!** " " **Nova Flare!" " Decimating Roar!** " The two spells raced towards Ivan and Jose. The impact of the two spells sent them flying and the mountain crumbled to dust. " Geez Ragnar, overkill much?" " Oh shut the hell up, that was your fault and you know it!" " Fuck you!" " Fuck you!" " Fuck you!" " Fuck you!" Violet yelled and tackled her brother The two started rolling around yelling and punching each other. " Alright enough!" Ragnar yelled and the two separated. " Let's get back to the guild. I can't bear another second of your company." " Ditto" Violet grumbled.

It took them two days to get back to Magnolia. " Finally!" Ragnar said heaving a sigh of relief. " Hey, doesn't something seem weird?" Violet asked. " What do you mean?" " I dunno, it's just... this whole city is deserted." Ragnar stopped and looked around. She was right, no one was around. " Odd...let's get back to the guild" he said. However, once they got back to the guildhall no one was around. " Where is everyone?" Ragnar asked looking around. " Normally there's at least one wizard here passed out drunk." " You mean Cana?" Violet asked. " I was thinking about Master Makarov actually." " Well... you're not wrong" Violet said shrugging. " This is too creepy for me, let's head home" Ragnar said heading out of the Guildhall. Violet stayed put I have an odd feeling about this. " Coming?" Ragnar called. " Yeah!" Violet said running after him.

Ragnar and Violet headed back to a simply deserted house. " Mom dad, we're home!" No answer. " Okay... this is starting to get creepy" Ragnar muttered as he headed to the kitchen. Laxus and Mira where both cooking food. " Good, they're home. Hi mom and dad!" she said going to hug them. However, Mira smacked her in the face with a wooden spoon. " Ow! What was that for?!" she demanded holding her cheek. " HaHa!" Ragnar laughed pointing at Violet before Laxus came over and popped him in the mouth. Ragnar stepped back " what is the meaning of this?!" " Kill them. Master will be pleased" Mira said. Ragnar's eyes widened in shock as Laxus fired lightning in his direction. He flew towards Violet, grabbed her and flew through a wall. " What is up with them?!" " You want to know?" came a voice. Ragnar gritted his teeth and turned around to see an odd looking woman. " Allow me to introduce myself young Phoenix Slayer. My name is Seilah." " As in that demon bitch from Tartoros?! Is this your doing?!" Ragnar yelled. " Well... yes, in a way. I'm afraid it's much too complicated for mere humans such as yourselves to comprehend. But do not worry dear. We have strict orders to bring you back alive. As for the Dragon Slayer you have in your arms, we have no use for her." She looked at Mira and Laxus " kill her but leave the boy to me."

Violet had tears in her eyes " what did we do wrong Ragnar? Why do mom and dad hate us?" " It's not that Violet" Ragnar said. " Mom and dad are being controlled by something. Mira transformed into her Satan Soul and flew at Ragnar and Violet but before she reached them, a golden light came from out of nowhere, sending Mira back. When Ragnar and Violet looked they noticed Jellal " that's enough!" he yelled. " You two come with me!" Ragnar growled and hesitated for a moment " I hope you have a plan!" he yelled heading for Jellal. " After them! Do not let them escape you fools!" Seilah snapped. Mira yowled and chased after them. " I suggest you close your eyes!" Jellal said emitting a blinding light, blinding Mira, laxus and Seilah. Once it died down Jellal, Ragnar and Violet were gone. " They got away" Seilah muttered angrily.

Jellal brought Ragnar and Violet to an old wooden hut deep in the woods. " What the hell is going on?!" Ragnar demanded. Jellal sighed " allow me to explain. Your guild is being controlled by a nasty group of demonic parasites known as Nastims, creations of Anubis. They infected every guild member in Magnolia while you two were away." " But mom has Satan Soul! How is she being controlled?!" Violet demanded. "I'm afraid I don't know" Jellal said. " I sent my guild members to other nearby guilds to ask for help. I also asked Twilight Ogre but sadly... they were all destroyed by that Seilah woman. I suspect she is the one controlling the demon parasites." " So if we beat her, these things will leave the bodies of our friends?" Ragnar asked. " That's the theory yes." Ragnar thought for a moment before getting up from his chair. " Well, that simplfies things for us." " Where are you going?!" Jellal demanded. " Isn't it obvious? I'm going to murder her!" " Don't you think I tried that?! She has all your guildmates at her beckoned call. Fighting her one on one would be suicide!" Ragnar kicked the door in frustration " goddamn it! What do you suppose we do then?!" " We wait for reinforcements then we act" Jellal said. " Sorry but I'm with Ragnar" Violet said. " They've got Dragon Slayers under their command right?" Yeah." " Then how do they know they're not sniffing us out right now?!"

Jellal looked at Violet for a moment a little stunned but smiled. " You're as smart as you are strong Violet. I see why Erza has a high opinion of you." Jellal clenched his fists " trust me, I want nothing more than to tear out the throats of those that took my wife and daughter from me but we have to be realistic! If either one of you has a better idea let's hear it!" Ragnar smirked " I could always give Gildarts a ring." " Gildarts?" Jellal asked in confusion. Ragnar pulled out a communication card " the old man gave me this when me and Cana started dating, He said I should call him if there's ever trouble." Both Violet and Jellal looked at him in astonishment " why didn't you say so earlier?!" Violet demanded. " I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you ask that. I'll get ahold of the old man. You two can do...whatever." " We need to figure out where we go from here" Jellal said.

After a few moments, Ragnar came back from the room he had retreated in. " The old man is on his way and he's pissed. Not at me thankfully. He said he was already on his way back, we just have to hold out until tomorrow." "I just got in contact with Racer. He managed to get Sabertooth's help. They're on their way." " Perfect" Ragnar said. Then he stiffened " we've got company. I'm detecting several powerful energies coming our way!" The door to the hut exploded and Natsu walked in. " There you guys are!" he said. " Oh shit!" Ragnar said preparing for a battle. Natsu smiled " geez Ragnar, why so tense?!" " Huh?" " Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I was able to free Natsu of the parasite in his body" Jellal said. " How?!" " The parasite in him had its full. it seems they feed on their hosts magic energy and once satisfied they leave. That or if you beat up the host body enough, that too should do the trick. Sadly I was unable to defeat the parasite. It had absorbed too much of Natsu's power." " Hey I'm just glad he's on our side" Ragnar said. " You nearly gave me a heart attack ya dick!" " Sorry, I just couldn't help myself! I've just been so angry! I wanted to go out and kick all their butts but Jellal made me wait until you guys got back." " Wait, I sensed other magic energies. Who are they?"

" Sup? came a familiar voice " Zankrow?!" Ragnar asked. " Ragnar, it seems like forever since I last saw you." " I'm here as well" Azuma said. " How the hell you been?" came another voice. " Rusty Rose?!" Violet asked. " Well, it looks like we have a frontline" Jellal said. " Good because we got spotted on our way in" Zankrow said. " The enemy is approaching fast." " Yeah I feel them coming" Ragnar said. " We need to be careful, there's not enough of us to fight them all" Jellal said. " So all we gotta do is take care of that Seilah lady?" Ragnar asked. " Yes. That should expel all the demonic parasites from their bodies" Jellal said nodding. " Alright, I'll take care of that. Just keep everyone else off my ass till then." " Got it" Violet said. Ragnar erupted in dark magical energy and flew through the roof. He took off in search of Seilah, leaving his friends to fight the rest of his guild.


	30. Confronting Demons

Ragnar flew through the air as fast as he could, searching for Seilah. He found her standing on top of the Guildhall and he saw red. Not wasting any time he powered up to Holy-Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Force and raced for her. The demon's back was towards him but turned around once she sensed Ragnar coming. Her eyes widened as Ragnar scored a left hook on her left jaw. Ragnar followed up with a roundhouse kick and sent her towards the ground with an ax handle. Not willing to give her a chance to recover, he turned into a shadow and raced towards her. He positioned himself beneath her falling body and sent her back up in the air. Ragnar raced after Seilah and hit her with strike after strike, getting faster each time a blow connected. He grabbed her the ankle and flew down towards the ground. They both slammed into the ground causing a massive crater.

Ragnar stood up and looked at the motionless Seilah. Blind fury came over him as he floated in the air " I'm not done with you!" he yelled charging up a sphere of Holy, Lightning and Shadow magic and fired it at her. " This is for all my friends you've enslaved in their own bodies! Say goodbye!" he yelled firing more of the same blasts at Seilah, causing the Earth to shake. Ragnar stopped firing spells for a moment and waited for the dust to settle. He squinted when saw Seilah was not laying in the massive crater before turning into a shadow and narrowly avoiding an attack from Seilah who was floating behind him. He raced towards her and struck her over and over again. He grabbed Seilah by the back of the neck and threw her through a building, raced after her and sent her towards the ground with a kick. " Die!" Ragnar yelled " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Holy-Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!** " Ragnar formed massive orb made up of Holy, Lightning and Shadow magic and fired it at Seilah who screamed as she was engulfed by it. It exploded and sent Seilah towards the ground.

Ragnar gritted his teeth and speared her as she was heading towards the ground, sending them both through several buildings before Ragnar threw her up in the air and extended a hand, firing several small orbs of magic like bullets towards her. Ragnar yelled angrily and raced towards Seilah and grabbed her by the neck " I'm going to torture you and won't stop until you beg me for mercy. As the life leaves your worthless fucking eyes, I will destroy everyone you are allied with. And after you have witnessed the destruction of every single one of the deaths of your comrades, then you will have my permission to die." Ragnar's free hand glowed with energy and he punched her in the stomach, again and again, causing Seilah to cough up blood. Ragnar looked at the limp and beat up demon dangling in his hand, which further infuriated him.

He erupted in magic energy and raced towards the ground, aiming Seilah towards the ground. He poured on the speed and the two slammed into the ground, creating yet another crater. Ragnar placed a foot on Seilah's stomach as he looked down at her. Just looking at her made him see red all over again and he punched her in the face over and over again. However, Seilah opened an eye and smirked at him, causing Ragnar to pause and jump out of the crater. " What was that?! I just felt her energy spike!" Seilah stiffly got to her feet and limped towards Ragnar " well, I must admit, I never expected a human such as yourself to get the drop me on. I hate to say this but if this continues, I don't have a chance." She gave Ragnar a sinister look " allow me to show my true power as a demon!" she said before beginning to transform. Ragnar backed up as Seilah finished transforming into her Etherious Form. " If that's your best, you have disappointed me. Now, last I checked I was kicking your ass. What do you say you let me finish what I started?!" Ragnar yelled racing towards Seilah, He threw a punch but it did nothing. " What?!" Seilah said nothing as she sent Ragnar skidding with an energy blast.

Ragnar gritted his teeth as Seilah flew at him and raked his chest with her claws. He felt blood rush down his chest and Seilah grinned " I shall introduce you to my most feared technique. A technique that allows me to control anyone I want." _What?! I can't move my body!_ Seilah smirked " just know, I plan on making you pay for every blow you landed on me" she said handing him a rusty dagger. " Cut yourself" she ordered. Ragnar tried his best to resist but to no avail. He grunted as he was forced to cut his own body as Seilah watched on. " Now I want you to stab yourself." Ragnar held the dagger out in front of him, trying to resist. " I... I refuse!

yelled throwing the dagger away. " What?!" Seilah asked, unable to believe that someone had managed to fight out of her control. " I am not your puppet!" " Oh is that so?" Seilah asked casting Macro again. " Pick up that dagger and stab yourself this instant." Ragnar tried to resist walking towards the dagger but still ended up making small steps towards it. " That's it, do it" Seilah said.

Ragnar managed to stop himself " No! I already told you, I will not be controlled! It'll take more than your feeble powers to stop me. You cannot control a Phoenix Slayer!" His body erupted into darkness as Seilah backed up in shock. " What kind of mental training has this guy put himself through?! No one has ever been able to fight out of my control!" Ragnar let out a roar of anger and raced at Seilah. The demon frowned and fired an energy blast which sent Ragnar flying headfirst into a house. Seilah raced after him and clawed his chest once more. Ragnar knew he had lost too much blood. he tried to stay on his feet but fell on his back. Seilan placed a foot on his chest and raised a claw to finish the job. Just then a blinding light sent her flying. " Who?" Ragnar asked weakly. Two familiar faces appeared before his eyes " you okay bro?" Amos asked helping him up. Ragnar grunted as Minerva inspected his injuries " you're pretty cut up. Let us take over for you." " Not a chance, I have to beat her if I want my friends back." " You're hardly in any shape to be fighting" Amos commented. Ragnar smirked " I still got a few tricks up my sleeve. But even with my full power, I'm going to need your help to kill this bitch." " That's why we're here. Besides, I have something interesting to show you" Amos said.

Seilah raced towards the three wizards " you two have no business here, be gone!" " Not gonna happen" Minerva said. Ragnar swayed on his feet, his vision blurry. Amos narrowed his eyes " alright, let's get this party started!" He said powering up " Royal Holy Phoenix Slaying Magic Activate!" Ragnar backed up in shock as he stared at his brother's Fire-Holy Phoenix Force. He could feel the heat from the flames as his body shown brightly and reached his shoulder blades. His hair had turned pure white as well as eyes. Feathers made out of pure energy covered his arms and legs. Amos was surrounded by a sphere of wind as well. " Amos... what?" " Picked up another element to add to my collection since last time. I was hoping to surprise you with it next time we fought." " You've reached the third level of Phoenix Slaying Magic?" Ragnar asked. "I like to call this Phoenix Force Stage Three" Amos said. " I didn't think you had reached that level as well. Think I'll go with your name for it, less of a mouthful" Ragnar said. " Wait, as well?!" Minerva asked. Ragnar summoned up all the remaining power he had left and started to power up " Second Origin Release! Royal Shadow Phoenix Slaying Magic Activate!" Ragnar's appearance had changed drastically as well. His hair also reached his shoulder blades and was purple and black. The lightning was surging around his body, his eyes had turned into a bright purple light and purple feathers of energy lined his body.

" When did you reach the third stage?!" Amos demanded. " A few days ago but we need to hurry up, I can't stay like this long. I haven't really mastered it yet." " Well then, you boys ready?" Minerva asked, his hands glowing with magic. " Let's do this" they both said. However, Seilah tsked " you didn't think I didn't predict we'd hit this little snag did you?" She smiled and cast a magic circle. Ragnar and Amos braced themselves as a monster of a man emerged, causing Minerva to look terrified. " It can't be" she whispered. " Father?!" " What did you just say?" Ragnar asked. Amos gritted his teeth " Ragnar, that man is called Jiemma, our grandfather. Or at least a clone of him anyway. Let's just say he was less than kind to our mother." " Why is every person I'm related to either a psychopath or a douchebag?! In Violet's case, both" Ragnar grumbled. Minerva was trembling looking at the clone of her father. " Minerva, I see you're still weak." " No" was all she could say. " Are these really your sons? Pathetic. One weakling has given birth to two more weaklings." " Why don't you come over here and say that?!" Amos demanded flying at Jiemma. " Amos don't!" Minerva yelled. " I'll take the demon bitch!" Ragnar yelled flying at Seilah.

Minerva covered her mouth shaking as she watched her sons fail to get anything done against their adversaries. They backed down and flew next to Minerva " Damn it! Jimmea should not be that strong!" Amos swore. " Whoever makes these damn clones must have increased his power" Ragnar grunted. " Hey Minerva, want to help us out sometime today?!" " Shut up!" Amos shouted at Ragnar. " I'm just saying, this would be going a hell of a lot smoother if she would help us out!" " How is supposed to do that when that dick is here?!" Amos yelled pointing at Jimmea. " I don't have time for this!" Ragnar snapped. " Fighting them one on one isn't getting us anywhere. We're gonna have to go two on one and keep the other at bay somehow." " Sounds like our best bet at this point. Let's go!"

Amos and Ragnar raced towards Jimmea and hit him over and over again. " Is that all you got you weaklings?!" The clone of Jimmea roared, grabbing them both by their necks and slamming them into the ground. He created a massive blast which sent both Phoenix Slayers flying. They managed to regain themselves in the air. Holy-Lightning- Shadow Phoenix Grand Shriek!" Ragnar unleashed his spell which hit Jimmea dead on but had no effect. " What?! Just what is he made of?!" " Let me try" Amos said. " Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Wind-Fire-Holy Phoenix Cleansing Light!" Ragnar had to shield his eyes as his brother fired his spell at Jimmea. But just like with Ragnar it had no effect on the monster of a man. Amos and Ragnar gritted their teeth " we gotta keep going!" Ragnar said rushing at Jimmea but was caught by his massive hands. " Die weakling!" he said firing a blast from both of his hands. " Ragnar!" Amos yelled before racing at Jimmea who grabbed him by the ankle, slammed him into the ground and stomped on him.

Ragnar fought to a knee, his left eyes swollen shut. " That does it!" he yelled. Before he could do anything, Seilah appeared before him and sliced his chest with her talons. " Damn it!" Ragnar yelled as he felt more blood leave his body. _I can't keep this up for much longer. I'm starting to fade_. Jimmea removed his foot and threw the motionless Amos at Ragnar before firing a blast at both of them. They both landed in front of Minerva, powering back down. Their mother had tears in her eyes " this is all my fault. If only.. if only...I had been a better mother, this wouldn't have happened" " Will you quit blaming yourself already?!" Ragnar snapped forcing to himself to stand. " Huh?" Minerva asked. " I told you, I've come to terms with what you did. You did what you had to do all those years ago. So quit blaming yourself." Ragnar smiled as he looked back at Minerva " as a matter of fact, you did the best thing you could have done. Because of you, I belong to a guild that has been good to me over the years. I have made plenty of amazing friends. Hell, I'm even seeing someone. All because of what you did. So Minerva...mom... I thank you for it."

Minerva looked at him in shock as her son glared at Jimmea and Seilah " and I will do anything to bring my guild back." Amos grunted and got back on his feet " I suppose you got a plan." " More like I've figured something out. All this time, we thought that was a clone but it's him, or rather his corpse. The demon there can make humans do her bidding, alive or not." " Okay, but how does that help us?" Amos asked. " If we beat her, that bastard there will return to the ground." " Of course!" Amos said " But she's still stronger than us like that!" " If we put every last bit of what we have left, we should be able to pull it off" Ragnar said. " Let's do it" Minerva said. Both of her sons looked at her and nodded. All three began to power up " Phoenix Slayer Secret Art!" " Niel Wielg Mion!" "Wind-Fire Holy- Phoenix!" " Holy-Lightning-Shadow Phoenix!" "Terse Elcantaeus!" " Nova Flare!" Divine Wrath!" "Yagdo Rigora!" The three wizards fired their spells at Seilah who let out a scream as she was engulfed.

Jimmea let out a groan and fell on his back. Once the dust cleared, Seilah was nowhere to be found. " Looks like we did it" Amos commented. " Finally" Ragnar said collapsing. Elsewhere in Magnolia, various battles stopped as Fairytail wizards convulsed and scream and white blobs floated out of their bodies like ghosts and took the vague shape of humanoids. " So it seems Seilah fell" one of them said in a monotone looking at the multiple unmoving Fairytail wizards. " We better go see what the master wants to do. We need not engage in battle anymore for now. We have all the power we need." The Nastims flew off as Violet sat down " we better find Porylusica and ask if she'll heal them."

Meanwhile, Ragnar grinned " hopefully this means things will be quiet for a bit." Just then he noticed he was in a scarlet sphere " what the?!" he yelled as it flew in the air. " So nice to see you again" came a familiar voice. Ragnar looked and gritted his teeth " Mathias!" The genetically altered wizard smirked " Phantom Lord's master is anxious to meet you but of course she is. She is your biggest fan after all." He laughed before flying off with the sphere that contained Ragnar.


	31. Master Naomi

Ragnar grunted and opened his eyes. " Where am I?" he asked. " You are in the dungeons of the new Phantom Lord Guildhall" came a voice. Ragnar strained to see where the voice came from but was held back by chains. " So that's why it smells like failure and douchebags here" Ragnar grumbled. " Are these chains really necessary?" " We have to make sure you don't try to escape." " You do realize that I can just break out using my magic right?" " No you can't. Those chains are magic resistant." " Shit" Ragnar grumbled " Where and who are you anywhere?" A monster of a man walked up to Ragnar's holding cell. He had long red hair with one green eye and one blue eye. " And who are you?" Ragnar asked. " My name is Jasper. I am one of the Five Demigods." " And for what reason have you brought me here?" That is for my Master to explain to you." " Well would you mind grabbing this person? I have a few questions." " I'm already here" came a new voice. Ragnar squinted into the darkness as two more wizards stepped into view. One was Mathias, the other was someone Ragnar knew and his eyes flew wide " Naomi?!"

Laxus sniffed the air alongside the other Dragon Slayers " anything?" he asked hoping one of them had caught a scent of Ragnar. " Nothing" Natsu responded. " What should we do?" Laxus sighed " we should head back for now." The Dragon Slayers headed back to their still recovering guild to break the news that there was still no trace of Ragnar after a day of him being missing. The reaction was mixed with some distraught and some demanding to be apart of the next search party. Makarov called for silence " quiet everyone! Don't forget Ragnar is as clever as he is powerful. Wherever he is I'm sure he's fine. For all we know, he could be on his way back already. In the meantime, we need to be vigilant. Those parasites could be back at any moment. Mark my words, the revival of Phantom Lord will know the wrath of Fairytail!" As the guild cheered Cana was counting her cards. " Going somewhere?" Mira asked. " Yeah, I'm getting Ragnar back." " And just how do you plan on doing that?" " I'll find him eventually." " That won't be needed" came a voice. Cana and Mira whirled around to see Cennaric had entered the Guildhall " I'll find him."

" What is the meaning of this?" Ragnar asked Naomi. She sighed " my my Ragnar. Oblivious as always. Isn't it obvious? I am the master of the revived Phantom Lord and I am the creator of the Nastims, the hooded figures that have attacked you and even the 5 Demigods." Ragnar's eyes bulged " you've done all this?! To what end?" " Just a little experiment" Naomi said with a smile. " Experiment?! This ' experiment' of yours is treason against the Fairytail guild!" Naomi chuckled " you think I care? The only person I care about is you Ragnar" " Me?" he asked shocked. " Yes, you. The one that has ignored me for months on end" Naomi said bitterly. " What are you talking about?" " Of course you don't know Ragnar. You always had more important things going on right? Mister big shot Ragnar Dreyer, so concerned on being a wannabe badass that he overlooked someone who only wanted to be by his side" " Okay first of all, I am not a wannabe badass, I am a total badass. Second, to be fair, if I'm not training or working, I really don't pay attention to anyone." " Oh but you have time to spare for your little Brotherhood right? And that drunk bitch that for some reason you picked over me!"

" Wait wait wait I'm confused" Ragnar said. " Are you upset because I never had time to hang out with you?" " Mathias" Naomi said. Mathias entrapped Ragnar in a scarlet sphere which electrocuted him. Ragnar yelled in agony before slumping over. " It's not just the fact you always blew me off Ragnar. It's the fact you never returned the affections I have for you!" " Wait, what?!" Ragnar demanded " Affections?!" " Yes. Oh, don't pretend you don't know. I've loved you for years now" Naomi said. Ragnar stared at Naomi " so you're not after me for the seal on my body?" " Oh I am after your body, but no I don't care about the seal" Naomi answered. " All I have ever wanted was you Ragnar and now I have just that." " You're out of your mind if you think I'm playing along, you nutjob." Naomi chuckled and crouched in front of the cell " oh I have no doubt you'll do as I command. Because if you don't, well." The sphere electrocuted Ragnar again, causing the Phoenix Slayer to yelling agony. " What do you want?!" Ragnar growled once he found his voice. " Why I want you to marry me of course!"

Ragnar took a few deep breaths " bit of an odd way to propose don't ya think?" That wisecrack earned him another round of being electrocuted. " I regret nothing." " Here's the deal Ragnar. You will either agree to marry me or you will continue to be electrocuted until you enter the Netherworld." Naomi winked at Ragnar and started to walk away but stopped " oh and one more thing. If you just so happen to not die, then you will become corrupted by the magic of Mathias. Meaning you will lose your free will, memories, everything and be my mindless servant. I look forward to your answer Ragnar." Naomi walked way as Ragnar continued to yell in agony as he was electrocuted.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Every so often Naomi would come around to inquire Ragnar if he had changed his mind. " Ya know, if you want to force me into loving you, you're going about it in the wrong way." " Oh?" " Yeah." " And pray tell, what is the correct way?" " Not fucking trying to force me to loving you and getting me out of these fucking shackles." " Well, if you want to go free, all you have to do is accept my offer." " Okay let's try this again" Ragnar said before he was electrocuted again. " Stop doing that!" he yelled at Mathias once he found his voice. " No" he responded electrocuting Ragnar again. " I advise you to start taking this seriously Ragnar. Don't think I'll stop you from perishing. If I can't have you, no one can." " Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" " You don't understand. How could you?" Naomi sighed and looked at Mathias " Double the voltage" she ordered walking away. Ragnar yelled in agony as Mathias obeyed his orders. He breathed in and out several times as he glared at Mathias " and you have just made my list of people I am going to fucking kill once I get out of here." " You shouldn't have said that" Mathias said electrocuting him once more. Ragnar leaned against the wall after yelling once more. Just when his eyes were starting to close, he heard a new voice.

" I'd get away from him if I were you" Cennaric said stepping into view. " Wha- how did you get in here?!" Mathias asked. " None of your business" Cennaric said coldly. " I am going to give you one chance. Release my student or pay the price." Mathias stood between Ragnar's cell and Cennaric " try it." " Very well. Just know, I offered to spare you" Cennaric said powering up. Mathias fired a red sphere at Cennaric who caught it with one hand " is that all?" she asked sending it away. Mathias gritted his teeth and fired a larger scarlet sphere which enveloped Cennaric. The Shadow Phoenix just casually walked out with a small smirk " last chance. Either let my student go or face the consequences." Mathias backed up, teeth gritted " you haven't seen the last of me" he warned before running away. Cennaric ripped Ragnar's cell door off its hinges, freed Ragnar from his shackles and stood him up. " You holding up?" she asked. " That dick...electrocuted me... over twenty times!" Ragnar muttered, only half conscious. " Come on kiddo, let's get you back to your guild. They're worried sick." " Which means they're going to beat me up" Ragnar grumbled as Cennaric turned him into a shadow and hurrying out of the Phantom Lord Guildhall.

Cennaric brought Ragnar to the Fairytail Guildhall just as the sun was rising. " You found him!" Mira said grabbing her son. " Are you okay Ragnar?" " I have literally had the worst couple of days in my life." As Mira guided a complaining Ragnar towards the Guildhall infirmary, who was saying how they might as well name it after him at this point, the rest of the guild thanked Cennaric who smiled " it's no problem although, be warned. His captors will most likely be back for him. Anyway, I must be going but good luck." Cennaric waved them goodbye and left.

Once Ragnar had recovered he filled the rest of the guild in on just what he had been through. " And that's why I am beyond pissed off" he finished. Levy and Gajeel were not taking the news of their daughter's defection well, having to be consoled by Mira. As everyone prepared for Phantom Lord's imminent return, Ragnar was sitting on a table meditating, his body covered in Darkness magic. Cana walked right up to him and slapped him in the face. " Is there a reason you felt the need to smack me for no reason?" Ragnar asked without opening his eyes. Cana yelled at him and slapped him again " did she honestly try to get you to marry her?!" " Ragnar opened an eye " yep." " Did you say yes?!" she screeched. " Is that seriously what you're concerned about?!" " Answer the question, you selfish idiot!" " Why don't you make me? Swear to God I am NOT in the mood for this shit." Cana wrapped her hands around Ragnar's throat and started choking him. " Let...go" Ragnar choked out. " Tell me what you told her!" " ... Can't...you're...choking...me!"

Cana let go of his neck " now tell me what you told her!" " Geez will you settle down? Obviously, I refused. I've got enough crazy women in my life, I don't need another." Cana slapped Ragnar again just as Violet ran in " they're back and... they're pissed off."


	32. Mathias, Demigod of Chaos

" Son of a bitch!" Ragnar yelled storming out of the Guildhall. He stopped when he saw a horde of Nastims and hooded figures were headed for the guild. " Here we go again! Ragnar, I'm really getting sick of everyone wanting you for some reason!" Violet yelled. " Trust me, no one is more tired of this shit than I am. I am going to destroy every son of a bitch I see!" Ragnar told Violet, his eyes burning with anger. " Um, Ragnar... you may want to prepare yourself." "Hmm? What do you mean?" Ragnar said turning back to look at the enemy and his eyes widened " oh shit!" Mathias was flying towards him at incredible speed, slammed into him and grabbed him by the face.

Both of them went clear through the Guildhall before Mathias threw Ragnar through the air. The Phoenix Slayer gritted his teeth and managed to land on his feet. Ragnar was soon joined by Storm, Alain, and Jeremiah. " You three begone! This is between Ragnar and myself!" Mathias demanded. " Why don't you make us?" Alain asked, his tone dark. Mathias growled as Ragnar smirked " you are free to run away like you did with my master. It is your one talent." " You dare insult me?!" " It's not hard" Jeremiah added. " It's actually rather easy." Mathias snarled " I am going to enjoy destroying all of you." " Good luck with that" Ragnar responded. He looked at his friends, nodded and the four Fairytail wizards rushed Mathias.

The Brotherhood rushed at Mathias and threw lefts and rights at him. At first, they were overwhelming him before he threw each one of them away from him. " Ice Make Cannon!" Storm fired the cannon made from ice and grinned as the spell connected. Mathis yelled as he was shot backward. " **Star Barrage!** " Alain yelled firing multiple brightly covered orbs at Mathias, each and every single one of them connecting. " My turn!" Jeremiah said. " Venom God Bellow!" Mathias yelled in pain as he was sent towards Ragnar's direction. " **Shadow Phoenix Scream!** " Mathias crashed into the ground and laid motionless. " Is that it?" Storm asked. " I doubt it. I know he's stronger than what he's shown us." " What a shame" came Mathias's voice. The Brotherhood braced themselves as Mathias stood up and dusted himself off, showing no signs of damage. " If that's all the power you fools have got then I won't break a sweat destroying you. Now it's my turn!"

Ragnar grunted as he was sent flying by Mathias. _He's stronger than last time!_ Mathias laughed and fired multiple scarlet spheres at The Brotherhood, the Fairytail wizards yelling in pain as each one of them connected. Ragnar got to his feet and his eyes widened as Mathias kicked him in the stomach. As Ragnar fell on his knees, Mathias grabbed his chin " want to know what my magic is? It's known as Chaos Magic, or Negative Karma magic. The more hatred an enemy may feel towards me, the stronger my magic is. Add that to my ability to gradually improve in battle and I am nigh unbeatable!" " Hey freak! How about instead of bragging, you start fighting?!" Storm yelled. " **Memory Make! Venom God Barrage!** " A mixture of Alain's and Jeremiah's spell rushed towards Mathias and hit him dead on. " Dude! When did you learn how to do that?!" Alain demanded. Storm shrugged " about a month ago." However, once the dust had cleared Mathias was still standing without a scratch. " Is that all you got?" he asked before firing a scarlet orb at Storm which caused him to yell in agony once it had exploded. " Storm!" Jeremiah and Alain yelled before Mathias fired spells at them too. Ragnar gritted his teeth " I've had enough!" he yelled, activating his Phoenix Force. " Mathias, you will pay for what you've done!"

Ragnar flew at Mathias and attempted to punch him but Matias grabbed his arm. Mathias extended a hand and fired a stream of red energy into the chest of Ragnar who roared in pain as he fell to the ground. Before any of Ragnar's friends could aid him, Mathias entrapped them in scarlet orbs which started electrocuting them. Mathias smiled as he walked to Ragnar " I was told to bring you back alive but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you" he said firing another spell at Ragnar. Ragnar was able to land on his feet this time and growled. The wails of his friends filled his ears which angered him even more. " I have had enough of this!" he yelled activating his Holy-Lightning-Shadow Phoenix Force. " Let's see how you stand up to this! **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Holy-Lightning- Shadow Phoenix Final Atomic Shine!** " Ragnar created one orb of Shadow, one orb of Lightning and one orb of Holy magic, combined them and fired the spell at Mathias. " Oh, how adorable. He actually thinks-oh shit!" The spell engulfed Mathias and caused the Earth to shake violently. Once the dust had settled Ragnar smirked to see Mathias was lying facedown " serves you right!"

Mathias twitched his fingers before standing up and smirking at Ragnar. " I'll admit that one actually hurt. But..." he said, his body glowing slightly. _No way!_ Ragnar thought. _That's what I do!_ Mathias laughed at Ragnar " I told you! When Master Naomi gave me life, she added some of your cells to my being. I know all of your capabilities and have access to your healing factor. On top of that, I can't feel pain!" He smirked and formed his hand into a fist, causing the orbs containing his friends to explode. " Storm! Alain! Jeremiah!" As Ragnar was distracted, Mathias appeared behind him and sent him flying in the air with a kick. Before Ragnar had a chance to recover, Mathias fired a barrage of scarlet beams, which hit Ragnar dead on. The Phoenix Slayer yelled in pain before he fell back down to the ground, powering down and lying motionless.

As Mathias laughed Alain got back up " something funny!" he yelled " **Star Bomb!** " Alain launched a massive burst of brightly covered energy towards Mathias. Alain grunted and fell on a knee, breathing hard. _Did I get him?_ Mathias's chuckling told Alain the answer to his unasked question. As Alain choked out, Mathias rushed him and grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground. " You wish to die first, be my guest!" he said before firing several scarlet magic blasts at point blank range. Alain cried out as Mathias continued his assault. Eventually, he backed up and looked at the motionless Alain shaking his head " What a pity, he's dead" he said turning his back on him. He started to walk away but stopped when he heard Alain choke out and slowly stand up " where do you think you're going?!" Mathias peered over his shoulder and looked at the badly damaged Alain " so you are alive." " Yeah, and now you're for it. **Star Destroyer!** " Alain created a massive orb of brightly covered energy and hurled it at Mathias. The spell enveloped him and exploded, causing a massive crater to appear.

Once again Mathias was lying facedown once the dust settled but slowly got back up. " Was that it? How embarrassing" he commented, his body glowing and recovering from the damage. " I must thank Ragnar for this handy ability. But first." Mathias rushed at Alain who was unable to get out of the way and was hit full force by the glowing red hand of Mathias. Alain choked out and collapsed but before Mathias could gloat he was hit in the back by Storm's Ice-Make Cannon. " Just when are you fools going to get the picture?" he asked firing multiple scarlet beams at Strom. As Storm yelled in agony, Jeremiah stood back up " **Venom God Toxic Cloud!** " A purple vapor enveloped Mathias who coughed and clutched his throat for a few moments. " No... you don't" he choked out, jumping out of the cloud and firing multiple mini scarlet spheres at Jeremiah who roared in pain before collapsing.

Ragnar opened his eyes and started getting up. As he did, he noticed Mathias breathing hard before glowing again, recovering from being inside the toxic cloud. Ragnar narrowed his eyes _that's it! We just need to summon enough power and we have him!_ " You guys need to stay with me! I know he's strong but we have him on the ropes. I can't beat him without you" " You can't beat me period!" Mathias said smugly as Alain. Jeremiah and Storm slowly got back up. " One last push guys. Let's show this freak who he's messing with!" Alain grunted. " Wait, Ragnar why don't you advance to the next stage of Phoenix Force?" Storm asked. Ragnar winced " yeah... about that. It's true I've unlocked Stages Two and Three but that's all. I've...kinda neglected to master them or really train my body to be able to handle it. At present, I'd only be able to maintain Stage Two for half an hour and that's with me unlocking my Second Origin. Stage Three I can only maintain for ten minutes. They're just too draining" Ragnar said.

" You've been slacking man" Alain said. " I've gotten complacent and now I'm paying for it" Ragnar said. " What about Soul Surge?" Jeremiah asked. " Still having difficulty tapping into that." " You did last time you fought this guy." " That was the first time I've pulled it off. Haven't been able to since. I guess you can call it a lucky fluke." " Damn" Jeremiah muttered. " So we only have a half-hour to beat this guy huh?" " Yep" " Alright let's do it." Ragnar, Storm, Alain Powered up with Ragnar powering up to his Pure Phoenix Force, or Phoenix Force Stage Two. Lightning and Shadow surrounded Ragnar and the feather-like marking started glowing. His eyes shone brighter and his hair glowed. " Let's make this quick!" He said before The Brotherhood rushed at Mathias who laughed " give me your best shot!"

" **Shadow Phoenix Scream!** " Mathias's look of arrogance changed to one of shock as he was thrown through the air. He was able to land on his feet, right in front of Storm. " **Memory Make! Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!** " Mathias yelled in pain as he collapsed. He unsteadily got to his feet and tried to heal but to no avail " what?! How is that possible?! My body isn't recovering!" " My turn!" Jeremiah said " **Venom God Acid Rain!** " Hundreds of needle-shaped purple beams shot into Mathias's body who fell on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his mouth. " I... don't understand" he muttered. " **Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!** " Mathias flew backward and smashed into a building as The Brotherhood regrouped. " One last push boys, give it all you got!" Ragnar said. " **Memory Make! Shrine of Turbulent Flame!" " Star Eruption!" " God Slayer Secret Art! Venom God Divine Wrath!" " Phoenix Slayer Secret Art! Shadow Phoenix Nova Flare!"** Storm, Alain, Jeremiah, and Ragnar each fired their spell towards Mathias, causing a massive explosion.

Once the dust had cleared Mathias was lying face down in a deep crater. " You... don't think this is the end!" he snarled. The Brotherhood backed up in shock as Mathias stood up, his body torn to shreds and one eye swollen shut. " Damn he's still alive?!" Alain grumbled. " Yeah but he can't take anymore and he knows it" Ragnar said, knowing they had to finish this fast before he powered down. " Beat it Mathias, you've lost and you know it. You used my healing ability to fully recover too many times. That takes a lot of magic power to pull off. It's simple, you failed to regulate your power and ended it up using it all. I'll say it once more, you've lost." " Oh I've lost?! I've lost have I?!" Mathias demanded, half yelling half laughing. " You four think you're the only wizards who can raise your power?! I've got news for all of you, this whole time I've only been fighting you at half of my full power!" " What?!" The Brotherhood demanded at once. Mathias's body erupted into a scarlet aura as he began to power up. Ragnar gritted his teeth _he may be even stronger than Gildarts!_ Mathias chuckled as he finished up. Black scales covered his gray skin, his eyes had turned maroon and his Mohawk had grown in size, reaching to the base of his neck.

" Die die die!" he said in a sinister tone before extending a hand. An intensely bright scarlet orb fired out of his hands and blew up. The Brotherhood yelled as they flew back and lay motionless. Mathias walked to the powered down unconscious Ragnar, picked him up and flew off with him.


End file.
